DARK & GOLD
by LarasAfrilia1771
Summary: ( CHAPTER 14)Luhan anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang. Entah apa maksud dari kedua orang kepercayaannya yang dengan tiba - tiba menculik Luhan. Bukan menginginkan uang namun mereka menginginkan tubuh Luhan sendiri. Setelah bertemu Sehun entah kenapa Luhan menjadi bingung sendiri. Antara benci dan cinta. /Bad summary HUNHAN/CHANHAN/CHANBAEK/YAOI/NC-21
1. Chapter 1

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 1 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menatap barisan yang nampak rapi disana. Pakaian tentara dengan segala perlengkapnya membuat siapapun yang memakainya terlihat gagah dan berani. Impian yang sangat diinginkan oleh para namja ini membuat dirinya menghembuskan napas berat, ia tak diperbolehkan melakukan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Menjadi bagian pertahanan negara dengan maksud mengabdikan diri untuk negara. Ia sesungguhnya sangat ingin seperti sang appa yang telah berpangkatkan panglima, namun ia rasa mustahil karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha Luhan tak akan bisa seperti mereka.

"Sayang, kau nampak serius sekali"

Itu suara sang appa, Choi Siwon yang kini tengah menghampiri sang anak yang nampak menatap ke arah lapangan. Siwon menghampirinya, menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali ke ruangan mengingat cuaca disini sangat terik dan ia takut sang anak akan sakit.

"Disana panas sayang, ayo kita kembali ke ruangan" Luhan menurut mengikuti kemana sang appa membawanya. Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa Luhan bisa berada di tempat seperti, sebuah bangunan yang khusus dirancang untuk kemiliteran. Jelas Luhan bukan bagian dari para prajurit disana namun namja cantik ini adalah seorang anak panglima, jadi tak heran ia akan mudah untuk berada di wililayah ini.

"Besok kau terapi bersama hyungmu ya, appa tak bisa mengantarmu karena ada pertemuan" Ucapan sang appa membuatnya mengangguk. Luhan sebenarnya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, mengingat appanya akan sangat bangga jika ia masuk ke lembaga ini sebagai prajurit bahkan jendral sekalipun. Namun penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti tubuh Luhan membuat namja cantik itu dibatasi, entah dari segi aktifitas, kebutuhan hidup, sekolah dan sebagainya. Ia ingin seperti hyungnya yang telah resmi menjadi bagian di lembaga ini. Yifan tengah memilik seragam kebesarannya yang nampak sangat gagah, meski pangkatnya belum setinggi appanya.

"Memangnya Yifan tak bekerja appa?" tanyanya.

"Ia bisa izin sebentar sayang"

Atas semua penuturan sang appa, Luhan merasa tidak enak harus selalu bergantung pada seseorang terus menerus. Ini memang bukan keinginannya, namun ia merasa kesal karena tak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri. Berpikir jika selama ini ia hanya bisa merepotkan saja di keluarga Choi.

.

.

"Kita harus melakukan operasi secepatnya. Mengingat daya tahan tubuh Luhan tak dapat melawan apapun penyakit yang ada pada tubuhnya, dan kami takut jika operasi ini tak dilakukan dengan cepat akan menimbulkan penyakit lain yang akan meyerang tubuh Luhan nantinya"

Yifan mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan sang dokter tadi. Demi sang adik Wufan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya termasuk ini.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk adik saya dok"

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

Sudah cukup ia melihat adiknya menderita dengan penyakit yang telah diidapnya bertahun – tahun. Kakak mana yang mau melihat sang adik tersiksa seperti itu dan Yifan akan berusaha membuat adiknya sembuh dengan cara operasi ini.

Luhan terbaring di ranjang dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya. Ia tahu itu sakit, namun setiap kali Luhan melakukan terapi ini, kondisi Luhan langsung menurun karena daya kerja jantungnya yang lemah. Maka dari itu dokter menyarankan untuk Luhan melakukan _transplantasi_ jantung untuk mencegah kemungkinan buruk lainnya.

Perlahan mata rusa itu kembali terbuka, mengerjap perlahan hingga terbuka sempurna. Yifan tersenyum tak kala sang adik telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Merasa baikan?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi. Selalu saja seperti ini jika ia melakukan terapi, meski hanya melakukan beberapa pergerakan kecil ia langsung saja pinsan. Luhan meruntuki penyakitnya sendiri, merasa semakin hari tubuh ini tak dapat dipergunakan dengan baik.

"-Kau akan menjalan operasi minggu depan Lu, demi kesembuhanmu"

Sejujurnya Luhan sangat takut untuk melakukan itu. Menbayangkan pisau tajam yang merobek perutnya hingga dokter bermasker membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Luhan selalu menghindari itu semua, namun ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama dan melakukan banyak aktifitas yang ia mau.

"Tapi bagaiman dengan pendonornya?" tanya Luhan.

"Mereka akan usahakan itu, yang terpenting kau jangan takut semua akan baik – baik saja"

Untuk sekian kalinya Luhan merasakan _dejavu._ Bukan kali pertamanya ia melakukan operasi, lebih dari tiga kali dan hasilnya selalu sama. Ia berpikir jika _transplantasi_ jantung adalah langkah akhir untuk kesembuhan dirinya, atau mungkin akhir dari hidupnya.

" _Ini akan berhasil percayalah"_

.

.

_D&G_

"Chanyeol, aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_ dulu"

"Baiklah"

Mobil itu diparkirkan di sekitar pekarangan kedai bubble tea langganan Luhan. Kedai kecil disisi kota dengan tampilan yang sangat unik, membuat Luhan selalu memuji jika berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Kau ingin turun Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Ku kira yang akan membelikannya" balasnya, menatap Luhan yang telah membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak, aku ingin kedalam ayo temani aku"

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak atas ajakan majikannya. Berjalan dibelakang Luhan tak kala mereka mulai masuk ke dalam kedai. Luhan berlari ke arah tempat pemesanan, membuat sang pemilik -Nyonya Jung- tersenyum tak kala melihat pelanggan cantiknya disana.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu merupakan supir pribadi Luhan. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia bekerja di keluarga Choi, dan setahun sudah ia memendam rasanya pasa sang majikan. Park Chanyeol nama lengkapnya, berasal dari keluarga _broken home_ dan statusnya sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa yang menjabat sebagai supir pribadi Luhan. Ia hidup sendiri setelah orangtuanya bercerai, dan tak memilih untuk hidup dengan salah satu dari keduanya. Namja tinggi tersebut lebih memilih hidup sendiri di sebuah _apathemen_ yang sebelumnya telah dibeli dari uang tabungan. Hingga Siwon memintanya untuk menjadi supir pribadi sang anak bungsu. Tak terpikir alasan Siwon memilih dirinya dan entah dari mana namja berpangkat jendral itu tiba – tiba merekrut dan mempekerjakan dirinya sebagai supir pribadi dengan bayaran yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku pesan _bubbletea_ kesukaanku dan-" Nyonya Jung menulis pesanan tersebut dan Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih setia membuntutinya "-Kau ingin pesan apa?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir, sebelum pilihannya tertuju pada _dark_ coklat kesukaannya.

" _Dark_ coklat saja"

"-Dan satu Dark coklat"

.

Mereka duduk di sisi yang disana terdapat dua kursi dengan satu meja persegi. Luhan meminum _bubbletea_ dengan semangat, menunjukkan ekspresi lucunya saat mulut itu tengah mengunyah bola – bola di minuman tersebut.

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya tenang, melirik ke arah majikan yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dihadapannya.

"Bukankah appamu sudah melarang untuk membeli minuman itu" ujar Chanyeol, kembali menyesap minumannya. "Hanya sekali saja, sebelum aku benar – benar tidak diperbolehkan lagi setelah operasi" Ujar namja cantik tersebut, seraya menatap ke luar jendela besar disebelah.

"Operasi? Kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Dokter bilang ini operasi terakhir, jika tak berhasil juga nyawaku adalah jaminannya" Luhan berseru lirih, menatap minumannya yang telah habis itu sebelum tangannya menyangga kepala yang ia tundukkan dimeja.

"Hey jangan takut, operasi tak semenyeramkan itu lagipula aku pun pernah melakukannya"

Luhan menengadah, dengan lelehan airmata yang telah membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan segera mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan wajah Luhan.

"Memangnya kau pernah melakukan operasi apa?"

"Usus buntu" Telak Chanyeol saat itu, membuat Luhan semakin menangis dihadapannya. Chanyeol tak bohong tentang itu, ia pernah melakukan operasi usus buntu saat dirinya menginjak umur lima belas tahun.

"-Ususku di potong beberapa centi. Itu terdengar mengerikan tapi buktinya aku baik – baik saja"

"Dan jantungku harus dibuang, digantikan dengan milik orang lain. Lebih seram yang mana?"

Luhan berujar dengan sedikit meninggikan ucapannya pada Chanyeol, bisa dikatakan teriak. Membuat orang – orang disekitarnya menoleh ke arah mereka.

Wajah Luhan menjadi murung meski ia tak menangis lagi. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya, berdiri disebelah sang majikan dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari kedai ini. Mereka harus segera kembali sebelum tuan Choi marah karena anak bungsunya terlambat pulang.

" _Ayo kita pulang"_

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya Luhan harus kembali untuk bersekolah, atau lebih tepatnya _homeschooling_. Bersama dengan guru pribadinya Luhan melakukan proses pembelajaran dengan baik. Dulu ia pernah disekolahkan di sekolah umum, namun seiring berjalannya waktu keluarga Choi tak memperbolehkan itu lagi. Pertama, mengingat kondisi Luhan yang semakin memburuk dan keluarga Choi tak mau anak bungsunya kenapa – napa.

"Buka buku halaman 206" Perintah sang guru pribadinya memulai pembelajaran sekarang. Mereka tengah berada di kamar besar milik Luhan. Namja cantik itu memilih tempat ini karena menurutnya tempat paling nyaman adalah kamarnya sendiri.

" _Limit Fungsi trigonometri_? Aku benci ini Sehun" Luhan mengeluh, menjauhkan buku itu dari hadapannya.

"Ini akan mudah percayalah" Balas Sehun dengan santai.

Berbicara tentang Oh Sehun, kalian pasti tak menyangka dengan guru pribadi Luhan yang satu ini. Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu pergurusan tinggi ternama Korea Selatan. Masih muda dengan segudang prestasi yang ia dapatkan dalam mengikuti berbagai macam perlombaan. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa Sehun tak mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih menguntungkan baginya, dan jawabannya adalah tak terdefinisi. Keluarga Choi mendatangi dirinya saat sedang melakukan perkuliahan di kampus. Sehun jelas bukan dari kalangan rendahan, ia pengusaha muda dengan segala aktifitas padat yang dilakukan. Namun entah karena apa ia menyetujui ajakan keluarga Choi terutama sang panglima Choi Siwon. Mungkin karena anak bungsunya ia menyanggupi ajakan tersebut.

"-Ini akan mudah jika kau paham OK, sekarang ambil kembali buku itu kita akan belajar sekarang"

Luhan menurut, mengambil kembali buku itu dan Sehun yang menjelaskan materi tersebut. Namja cantik itu terdiam sesaat ketika dirasa Sehun mengubah fokusnya yang sedari tadi melihat buku. Kacamata yang sedikit merosot ke bawah dengan helayan rambut yang menjuntai tanpa kesengajaan. Ia baru memungkiri untuk seorang guru pribadi yang sangat menggoda dihadapannya. Sehun seperti coklat kesukaannya, menggoda dirinya untuk lebih dari sekedar menatap.

"Luhan, hey kau melamun"

Luhan terperangah, salah tingkah dengan kelakuan bodohnya. Menyebalkan sekali harus berujung seperti ini, ia berpikir jika Sehun menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menatap tanpa berkedip kearahnya.

"-Kenapa Lu, kau merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Ia tak mau membahas ini lebih lanjut. Intinya ia tak merasakan keluhan apapun dengan penyakitnya. Luhan berpikir jika Sehun terlalu menggodanya dengan penampilan juga tingkah lakunya, membuat seorang anak bungsu dari kuarga Choi menjadi tak _fokus_ belajar.

.

Akhirnya sesi belajarpun selesai. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja itu, tanpa duduk di kursi dan mereka melakukan itu beralaskan permadani saja. Sehun mencoba untuk membereskan buku – bukunya kedalam tas, bersiap bergegas untuk pulang.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Luhan, menatap pergerakan Sehun yang tiba – tiba terhenti. Sehun mengangguk, menutup resleting tasnya dan menaruh benda itu disisi. Ia yakin Luhan akan meminta dirinya untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan dulu, karena ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan ku berikan kepadamu" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak lirih, Luhan belum ingin ditinggal oleh guru pribadinya sekarang.

"Tanyakan saja"

Luhan menimang – nimang pertanyaan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Sehun. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya ingin curhat saja pada seseorang karena appa juga hyungnya selalu sibuk. Untuk eommanya, jangan ada yang bertanya lagi karena setelah melahirkan Luhan beliau meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

"Jika kau terlahir sepertiku, kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan untukku?"

Luhan gemas, menyuruh Sehun untuk segera menjawab tanpa mempermainkannya.

"-Jika aku jadi kau. Aku ingin seperti appamu, punya pangkat panglima mungkin suatu kebanggaan" Luhan mengangguk setuju, memang suatu kebanggaan jika menjadi penerus keluarga seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Yifan akan seperti appa nantinya, sedangkan aku uhh jangankan lari sepuluh putaran keliling lapangan, setengah saja aku sudah pinsan ditempat" Sehun terkikik karenanya sedangkan Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Jalah hidup manusia berbeda – beda Lu, kau jangan sedih seperti itu. Bukankah kau akan melakukan operasi minggu depan?"

"Ya, dan sebenarnya aku takut sekali"

Sehun tersenyum samar menatap perubahan mimik Luhan. Dengan berani Sehun menghampirinya, menenangkan sang majikan seraya mengelus bahunya. Luhan terdiam saat tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh bahu itu.

"Jangan takut, semua akan baik – baik saja"

Luhan secara tiba – tiba memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan sang guru pribadi. Ia sedari tadi ingin memeluk seseorang yang mampu menenangkannya dari segala keluhan. Sehun membalas pelukan itu, mengelus punggung sempit majikannya seraya menenangkan. Sudah hampir satu tahun Sehun menjadi guru pribadi Luhan, dan sudah hampir satu tahun juga ia merasakan perasaan aneh pada sang majikan.

"Yifan juga mengatakan jika itu akan baik – baik saja, tapi aku tak yakin" Ucapa Luhan masih berada id pelukan Sehun.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja Lu, percayalah"

.

.

.

_D&G_

Setelah melakukan banyak pemeriksaan untuk Luhan. Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu – tunggu telah datang. Luhan akan menjalankan operasi pencangkokan jatung hari ini dan sebelumnya telah ada pendonor jantung yang dibayar mahal oleh keluarga Choi.

Keluarga Choi sudah berada di ruangan rawat Luhan. Menunggu intrupsi dokter untuk segera menuju ke ruang operasi. Perasaan Luhan tak karuan, antara takut dan bimbang. Takut karena jika operasi ini gagal kesempatan Luhan untuk hidup lama akan pupus dan Luhan bimbang atas semua usaha yang telah dilakukan sejauh ini.

"Kau tak perlu tegang , _rileks_ OK kami akan selalu beradi disampingmu"

Luhan tak dapat untuk sekedar membalas ucapan appanya. Ia sangat tegang untuk melakukan ini, namun jika ia tak melakukan pencangkokan jantung, Luhan tak menjamin untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya sang dokter juga beberapa perawat membawa Luhan menuju ruang operasi. Hawa aneh yang menelungkupi membuat bulu kudunya meremang, taku akan segala fantasinya di sebuah ruangan kedap berbau alkohol.

Ranjangnya didorong secara perlahan menuju ruang operasi. Diiringi oleh appa juga Yifan hyung yang selalu memberikannya semangat.

"Kami menyayangimu, berjuanglah"

Samar – samar Luhan mendengar ucapan itu sebelum ia benar – benar masuk kedalam. Merasa jantungnya mulai memompa tak karuan. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Menatap kearah lampu yang terang diatas kepalanya. Mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar entah dari mana, hingga dirasa seseorang memasangkannya alat bantu pernapasan dan membuatnya perlahan menutup matanya, terlelap akan obat bius tersebut.

.

.

Siwon bersama Yifan terduduk di kursi tunggu ruang operasi. Mereka harap – harap cemas dengan operasi yang akan dilakukan, mengingat ini bukanlah operasi kecil. Siwon ingin anak bungsunya sembuh, cukup untuk kehilangan istri yang sangat dicintainya tidak dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol yang berada disana hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Luhan. Menatap bagaimana rasa sayang keluarga Choi terhadapa Luhan membuat dirinya teriris melihatnya. Dimana keluarganya yang pecah hingga sekarang tak ada kabar sedikitpun.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

4 jam...

SREKKK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter yang keluar dari sana. Semuanya menghampiri kearah dokter itu, ingin memastikan kondisi Luhan.

"Operasi berhasil, pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" Ujar dokter tersebut, membuat Siwon tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terharunya hingga menitihkan air mata. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Usaha sang anak tak sia – sia untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya, dan inilah hasil terbaik yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya.

.

.

_D&G_

"Kondisinya belum pulih total meski _transplantasi_ jantungnya berhasil. Butuh enam sampai delapan minggu untung menyatukan tulangnya" Ujar namja tinggi yang tengah duduk dengan santai di sofa ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Menyesap minuman kalengnya perlahan sebelum seseorang lain berucap.

"Cukup lama, padahal aku ingin segera membawanya. Kau tau bukan, jika si cantik itu sangat menakjubkan. Seperti perpaduan emas dan coklat"

"Mewah dan menggoda, aku setuju dan kita harus berbagi dengan itu"

Percakapan antara kedua namja tampan tersebut membuat suatu tanda tanya besar. Kata kuncinya adalah cantik, mewah dan menggoda. Jelas ini adalah sesosok manusia pujaan mereka, sehingga mereka tak sabar untuk segera membawanya kesini.

"Apa kita perlu membawanya secara paksa?" tanya namja pucat tersebut, membuka macam – macam buku di meja hanya untuk sekedar melihat isi tak berniat membaca.

"Tunggulah sebentar, satu dua minggu mungkin. Dokter belum mengizinkan untuk sekedar bangun dari baringnya, mengingat ini operasi besar aku takut si cantik kesakitan"

"Baiklah, lagipula kita harus sediakan ruangan istimewa untuknya. Aisshh aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memilikinya"

"Aku juga bung"

Mereka kembali berbincang kala itu. Mengutarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk nanti. Kedua namja itu sepakat untuk menculik seseorang yang telah membuatnya kualahan saat berada di dekat sosok itu. Mereka harus bisa berbagi dengan ini, ketertarikan mereka sama dan itu semua harus mereka tanggung nantinya. Berbagi untuk saling memiliki.

.

.

Hampir seminggi setelah melakukan operasinya, Luhan telah tersadar atas komanya yang hampir beberapa hari. Ia tersadar, meski _memory_ nya masih remang untuk mengingat sesuatu ke belakang. Lagi ia menerwang ke setiap penjuru ruangan, tak mendapati seorangpun disana membuatnya bertanya untuk ini. Tubuhnya masih susah untuk sekedar mengubah posisi, terutama di bajian sekitar dadanya.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berkaca mata yang kini mulai mendekati ke aarah ranjangnya. Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum _memory_ nya menangkap jika seseorang itu adalah Sehun guru pribadinya.

"Hai Luhan, apa kabar?" Sapaan pertama bagi Luhan di pagi ini, dimana ia terbangun dan tak lama menemui sosok Sehun yang ia pikir sangat tampan daripada sebelumnya.

"Sehun" Luhan mencoba untuk berucap. Melafalkan sepatah dua patah untuk ini karena bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar berbicara, mungkin karena jarang dipakai belakangan ini.

"Ya aku disini, kau lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya"

Luhan mengangguk dari baringnya, saat pemuda pucat itu duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang. Sehun menatapnya yang tengah terdiam dengan mata yang menatap ke arah jendela. Namja tampan itu menahan habis – habisan detak jantung yang berpacu cukup cepat saat ini. Selalu seperti ini dan Sehun menyesal datang sekarang.

Sehun meremas ujung bajunya gusar. Dengan kondisi Luhan yang tengah dipasang alat bantu detak jantung didadanya yang ter _ekspos_ membuat Sehun menelan liurnya susah payah, apalagi tatapan Luhan sekarang yang nampak mengundang birahinya, lemah dan memohon untuk sesuatu.

Seseorang mengacaukan lamunannya kala itu. Membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut dan mulai berjalan untuk mendekat.

Luhan tersenyum simpul saat matanya menatap kedatangan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Itu supir pribadinya Park Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi.

"Hai Luhan, apa kabar?" Ujarnya menjadi saapaan kedua untuk hari ini. Luhan tersenyum kala itu, hingga matanya beralaih pada Sehun yang kini tengah mengusap lembut tangannya.

"Chanyeol, ini Sehun guru pribadiku" Ucap Luhan dengan nada dan pengucapan yang pelan.

Kedua namja tampan itu saling menoleh. Menatap satu sam lain. Mendeskripsikan sosok yang berad di hadapannya masing – masing dalam benaknya. Sehun menatap dingin kearah Chanyeol juga sebaliknya. Luhan yang melihat mereka hanya terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala. Ia berpikir kenapa mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap, tak adalakah keingin dari masing – masing untuk pemperkenalkan diri.

" _Chanyeol/Sehun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ada yang minat baca ff baru saya ini gak? kalo gk ada ya udah.

Typo sebagian dari iman OK.

Bye Bye~`~

REVIEW PLEASEE~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 2 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

 _ **THREESOME(?)GAJE, KEKERASAN DIKIT(?)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

" _Hai Luhan, apa kabar?" Ujarnya menjadi saapaan kedua untuk hari ini. Luhan tersenyum kala itu, hingga matanya beralaih pada Sehun yang kini tengah mengusap lembut tangannya._

" _Chanyeol, ini Sehun guru pribadiku" Ucap Luhan dengan nada dan pengucapan yang pelan._

 _Kedua namja tampan itu saling menoleh. Menatap satu sam lain. Mendeskripsikan sosok yang berada di hadapannya masing – masing dalam benaknya. Sehun menatap dingin kearah Chanyeol juga sebaliknya. Luhan yang melihat mereka hanya terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala. Ia berpikir kenapa mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap, tak adalakah keingin dari masing – masing untuk pemperkenalkan diri._

" _Chanyeol/Sehun"_

.

.

_D&G_

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian kondisi Luhan berangsur membaik, meski ia belum diperbolehkan untuk bangun dari baringnya karena masih dalam proses penyatuan tulang dada sehabis operasi. Dokter bilang butuh waktu 6 – 8 minggu untuk penyatuan tulangnya dan sekarang baru memasuki minggu ke tiga.

Siang ini Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di ruang rawatnya dan tak melakukan apapun karena di awal – awal ini ia masih merasakan nyeri di bagian bekas operasinya. Ia hanya terdiam di ranjangnya, menatap sekeliling seraya menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan datang. Appanya Siwon juga Yifan secara mendadak menghadiri acara kenegaraan di Kanada hampir lima hari belakangan ini, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Korea yang tengah melakukan masa penyembuhan. Siwon sangat berat untuk sekedar meninggalkan sang anak bungsu barang sedikitpun, namun pekerjaannya yang satu ini memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Luhan di rumah sakit meski Siwon menugaskan seorang suster untuk mengontrol Luhan setiap harinya.

Namja cantik yang setia berbaring itu tengah menunggu seseorang. Biasanya Sehun atau Chanyeol akan datang sekitar pukul dua siang setiap harinya, namun sekarang entah kenapa mereka belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Luhan berpikir jika Sehun maupun Chanyeol tak akan mengunjunginya sekarang.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampilkan seorang suster yang rutin mengontrolnya beberapa hari ini. Suster tersebut membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan, pukul empat sore dan waktunya untuk makan. Ia merengut saat menyadari tak ada Sehun maupun Chanyeol sekarang, karena biasanya kedua namja itulah yang setia menyuapinya. Tapi sekarang Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat suster wanita itu mencoba untuk menyuapinya dengan perlahan. Menyalakan _televisi_ disana untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya sekarang. Hanya bisa menatap jenuh saluran _televisi_ yang nampak sangat membosankan.

.

Waktu terus berputar hingga tak terasa sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Luhan masih terjaga kala itu padahal lampu telah dimatikan oleh suster atas perintahnya tadi. Di tengah lampu yang temaram ia mencoba untuk terlelap. Angin malam yang sedikit masuk dari celah jendela besar disebelah membuatnya sedikit bergidik kedinginan. Luhan sengaja membuka tirai jendela besar tersebut, ia tak ingin untuk menutupnya barang sedikitpun.

Matanya mulai meredup, merasakan badannya yang sebentar lagi mati rasa karena terbawa alam bawah sadar. Mencoba semakin terlelap sebelum pintu ruangan kembali dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia kembali terbangun dan sontak matanya menatap dua orang yang mencoba mendekat di tengah cahaya lampu yang minim. Luhan menyipit untuk menatapnya hingga ia terkejut melihat kedua orang bermasker hitam yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

HUPP

Ia tak bisa untuk sekedar memberontak saat bagian mulutnya di bekap oleh telapak tangan seseorang. Tanpa kain bius yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan, dan Luhan tak bisa untuk berteriak karena mulutnya langsung dicium oleh salah satu pria bermasker yang tak ia ketahui. Dadanya menjadi ngilu karena sedikit tertekan oleh sesuatu, membuat napasnya tersengal dengan bibir seseorang yang belum mau untuk lepas dari bibirnya.

Perlahan ia merasakan tangan seseorang yang mencoba melepas selang _infus_ yang menancap pada punggung tangannya. Membuat Luhan terkejut seraya meringis karena _infus_ itu dicabut secara paksa.

Ciuman itu dilepasnya, membuat Luhan bisa bernapas lega meski tangannya terasa sangat sakit akibat bekas _infus_ yang telah dicabut. Namun yang ia anehkan selang darah yang masih menancap pada lengannya tak dicabut. Luhan bisa merasakan lengan seseorang yang mulai menggendongnya bagai kuala. Luhan hanya bisa bersandar pada dada bidang tersebut karena dadanya masih terasa ngilu untuk sekedar mengubah posisi. Ia sebenarnya sangat takut sekali, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa – apa saat dirasa tubuhnya dibawa oleh kedua orang bermasker entah kemana. Kantuk menyerangnya saat tubuh itu masih dalam gendongan. Guncangan yang dirasakan membuat Luhan berkali – kali melenguh karena merasakan nyeri pada bagian dada. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tak kuat untuk sekedar menahan kantuk dan tertidur di gendongan orang asing.

.

.

Kedua oran namja tampan itu melepas masker yang sedari tadi mereka pakai. Bernapas berat karena kelelahan juga jantung mereka yang sama – sama berdetak tak karuan karena berlari cukup jauh melalui tangga darurat hingga akhirnya sampai di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau cabut selang infusnya, Yeol?" Seru Sehun seraya menyamankan posisi namja cantik yang nampak terlelap di dekapannya sekarang.

"Sorry, aku kelepasan. Di kotak P3K ada plester, aku yakin tangannya berdarah" Chanyeol berucap sebari meyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan belakang rumah sakit.

"Darahnya mengenai bajuku aishh" Gerutu Sehun melihat kecerobohan Chanyeol yang membuat tangan namja cantik ini berdarah cukup banyak.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun yang terus saja menggerutu. Ia mengaku ceroboh akan hal ini, kali pertama dan ia merasa gugup sedari tadi harus melakukan apa. Namja tinggi itu _fokus_ pada kemudia, ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tak sabar untuk bisa merasakan kulit lembut namja cantik yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di dekapan Sehun.

.

Setelah hampir beberapa jam di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di _mension_ megah milik Oh Sehun. Dimana tempat tersebut jauh dari perkotaan, berada di tempat terpencil namun memilki keindahan yang sangat alami juga kondisi yang masih asri. Chanyeol mencoba turun dari mobil bersama dengan Sehun yang masih setia menggendong Luhan bagai kuala. Namja pucat itu tak merasa risih untuk ini, tubuh Luhan ringan dan dengan posisi seperti ini ia lebih leluasa untuk menciumi wajah namja cantik yang nampak terlelap damai.

Sehun mengelus helayan rambut itu perlahan, hanya merasakan _tekstur_ rambutnya saja Sehun sudah ketagihan apalagi merasakan secara keseluruhan tubuh Luhan, dijamin ia akan lebih dari sekedar ketagihan karena Luhan bagaikan candu baginya.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh itu perlahan di ranjang mewah yang jauh – jauh hari telah disediakan khusus untuk Luhan. Menyelimuti hingga sebatas perut dan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk memasangkan _infus_ an yang semula telah dicabut oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka masih menunggu sebari mengganti baju mereka dengan baju tidur untuk malam ini. Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang mulai mendekat ke arah ranjang, tidur menyamping dengan pandangan _fokus_ pada Luhan yang nampak terlelap damai dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

CUPP

Satu ciuman dicuri oleh Chanyeol membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terusik namun sekejap kembali terlelap damai.

"Kau cantik sekali baby" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi tirus tersebut. Mengecupi secara perlahan setiap inci wajah yang nampak sangat sempurna sekali. Bibir merah, kulit halus dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan itu mendeskripsikan jika Luhan terlahir sangat sempurna.

Sehun mulai menghampiri ranjang, memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah namja cantik tersebut. Menatap pahatan apik yang diciptakan tuhan dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar sekali"

Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan menuntut sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah untuk menciumi setiap inci wajah Luhan. Wangin _khas_ yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik ini membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus mengecup, melumat hingga meraba setiap permukaan kulit itu hingga ia tak mampu lagi melakukannya. Luhan adalah sosok cantik yang mewah bagai emas dan menggoda seperti coklat. Membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya tergiur untuk merasakannya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan namja cantik yang masih terlelap damai itu perlahan membuka mata, mengerjap sesaat karena sinar matahari tanpa sengaja masuk dari celah – celah jendela disebelahnya. Ia mencoba membuka mata perlahan hingga ia sedikit terkejut dengan ruangan yang nampak sangat asing dimatanya. Tak sengaja melihat punggung lengannya yang masih terdapat selang infus juga selang darah yang masih menancap, padahal sebelumnya ia masih ingat jika malam tadi _infus_ ini dicabut oleh seseorang.

 _Ya, seseorang bermasker yang sangat asing baginya_..

Luhan sangat jelas untuk kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

 _Saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir seseorang._

 _Infus._

 _Juga Gendongan kuala._

Ia mengingatnya dengan cepat.

Luhan berpikir, mengulang kembali kejadian lalu yang membuatnya kini berada di sebuah ruangan megah yang sangat asing, tidak mungkin jika ini adalah kamar milik sang appa maupun Yifan karena ia sangat mengenali secara keseluruhan aspek didalamnya. Dekorasi serta barang – barang yang terdapat disana.

Saat dirinya ingin bangkit, namja cantik itu meringis menahan sakit pada dadanya yang sangat terasa saat sedikit saja ia mencoba mengubah posisi. Luhan masih ingat kata – kata dokter bahwa penyembuhan paska operasi membutuhkan waktu 6-8 minggu, dan ia telah menghitung jika baru tiga minggu masa penyatuan kembali tulang dadanya.

Kembali dalam baring ia hanya bisa terdiam di ranjang, hingga sosok lain membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan membuat Luhan tercengang akan apa yang ia lihat. Disana tepatnya di ambang pintu, Chanyeol juga Sehun mulai masuk lebih dalam, mendekat ke arah ranjangnya dengan senyuman hangat di pagi hari. Ia meralat untuk pikiran yang menyatakan hanya terdapat seseorang, ini dua orang namja yang sangat ia kenal hampir satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Chanyeol,,Sehun" Ucap Luhan lirih saat menatap kedua namja tersebut.

"Pagi Luhan, apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Chanyeol dan tak dibalas oleh Luhan setelahnya. Namja cantik itu cukup bingung dengan situasi aneh ini. Terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing dan disambut dengan kedua namja yang sangat ia kenal.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat saat dirasa namja cantik itu hanya diam. Ia yakin Luhan tengah berpikir keras untuk situasi ini dan Sehun yakin Luhan sedang kebingungan.

"Merasa asing dengan ini sayang?" Sehun berujar membuat Luhan disana ketakutan. Panggilan sayang itu ditunjukkan kepadanya namun membuatnya ketakutan.

"Sehun, aku ada dimana?"

"Kau di rumahku, tenang saja kau aman disini"

Setelah ucapan itu kedua namja tampan itu segera mengecupi wajah Luhan. Wangi yang tercium dari masing – masing namja tersebut membuat Luhan menutup matanya perlahan, seolah merasakan sensasi menenangkan dari perpaduan itu meski ia masih bertanya dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sehun maupun Chanyeol hanya mengecup permukaan wajahnya saja, tidak dengan bibir Luhan yang nampak sedikit terbuka disana, membuat libodo mereka memuncak.

Sehun mendesis dikala Luhan nampak resah dengan sentuhan – sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, membuat namja cantik tersebut menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan kecupan yang terus diterimanya. Desahan halus keluar dari mulut manis Luhan saat dengan nakal tangan Chanyeol menyentuh daerah selangkangan Luhan yang tertutup oleh celana piyama.

"Shhh..kita lakukan dengan pelan – pelan, jangan terburu – buru ingat kondisi si cantik ini" Sehun mengintrupsi Chanyeol yang akan memulai aksinya. Mengerayangi sekitar kulit leher Luhan hingga selangkangannya, namun tidak daerah dadanya paska operasi. Luhan menatap Sehun maupun Chanyeol yang nampak membuat sesuatu di daerah selatannya terbangun. Luhan menahan sesuatu yang sangat ngilu disana, hanya bisa mendesah hingga bibirnya sendiri digigit tanda jika ia resah dengan kondisi ini. Luhan butuh menuntaskan ini.

"Kau _hard baby_? Kita bermain sedikit tak apa?" Ucapan itu tak terlalu diperdulikan oleh Luhan. Ia pasrah, terbaring di ranjang dengan pakaian yang mulai dilepas satu persatu oleh keduanya.

Chanyeol bergumam takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tubuh Luhan sangat lembut juga putih membuat air liurnya nampak menetes disana.

"Buka _infus_ juga selang darahnya!" Perintah Sehun pada namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tak berani, kau saja" Chanyeol mengelak karena ia merasa takut untuk melakukan itu, lagipula ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Sehun mendesis, sedikit menatap _junior_ nya yang sudah _hard_ disana hingga mengubah posisi untuk segera mencabut selang yang berada di punggung tangan Luhan.

Saat ia mencoba mencabut alat itu, Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan yang masih belum bergeming sedikitpun, nampak menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

"Yeol, jangan mendahuluiku"

"Tenang saja bung"

Luhan merintih saat kedua selang itu terasa di cabut paksa oleh Sehun. Setelah itu namja tampan tersebut mendekati Luhan, menghapus sisa _saliva_ yang mengotori bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sehun..kalian akan melakukan apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang lirih karena terus saja lehernya diciumi oleh Chanyeol disana. Sehun menatapnya lekat tanpa niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan itu, tersenyum samar sesaat dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir tersebut.

Ahhhhh~~~

Sehun dengan nakalnya meraba kulit perut Luhan yang masih tertutupi oleh bajun. Mengingatkan untuk mereka agar tak menyentuh bagian dada namja cantik tersebut, karena bekas operasinya masih sangat _sensitif_ dan mereka tak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap Luhan.

Chanyeol maupun Sehun dengan perlahan melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang dipakai Luhan. Menyibak sedikit kerah baju tersebut hingga mempertontonkan kulit bahunya yang nampak sangat lembut. Sehun mengecup sekejap kulit bahu itu, menjilatnya hingga menggigit yang membuat Luhan sedikit meringis karenanya.

Seluruh tubuh Luhan melemas akibat sentuhan terus menerus yang diberikan kedua namja tersebut. Ia ingin memberontak untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini, Luhan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua namja ini dan ia ketakutan tanpa memberontak dengan segala perlakuan mereka terhadapnya.

Luhan hampir berteriak saat dengan tak sopan Sehun membuka bajunya dengan cepat. Luhan merona saat medapati keadaannya sekarang yang telah _full naked._ Menatap kearah Chanyeol maupun Sehun yang masih betah menatapinya dengan pandangan memuja. Namja cantik itu bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan memangsa keduanya, seolah ia adalah seonggok daging yang siap untuk disantap.

Chanyeol menyeringai, memegang kendalinya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Luhan dengan dasi pada kepala ranjang. Mengikatnya perlahan namun cukup kuat dan itu dapat membuat Luhan tak memberontak.

"Kenapa engghh..Kau mengikat tanganku?" Luhan gelagapan saat bertanya, karena _junior_ nya yang sudah _hard_ tengah di kocok dengan perlahan oleh Sehun. Sang guru _privat_ tersebut memulainya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan setiap sentuhan tersebut.

Tak akan ada ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir kedua namja tampan itu. Karena terlalu _fokus_ dengan kegiataannya sekarang. Sehun mencoba untuk mengocok milik Luhan agak cepat, merangsang sang namja cantik untuk semakin mendesah karenanya.

Ahhh~

Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Luhan yang sudah sangat _hard_. Menyeringai menatap Luhan yang nampak sangat pasrah dengan kedua lengan yang diikat pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya baby..eghhh"

Dengan blingsatan Sehun mengocok _junior_ nya juga Luhan yang membuat namja cantik itu terus mendesah nikmat. Chanyeol yang menganggur segera merayap untuk mengelus paha dalam namja cantik itu, menyibak sedikit helaian rambut yang nmapak menghalangi wajah Luhan dan mencium keningnya sesaat.

Luhan terperangah saat melihat tatapan hangat sang supir pribadinya. Memperlakukannya dengan hangat juga lembut. Ia sempat terbuat akna hal itu, sebelum ia kembali tersadar dan segera menolehkan kepanya saat kembali bibirnya ingin dijamah.

"Jangan malu – malu seperti itu" Chanyeol berucap sedikit mengejek membuat Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau sampai perbuatan ini melintas terlalu jauh. Ingin rasanya memberontak dan berlari sejauh mungkin untuk lari dari bangunan ini. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

Ahhhh~~

"Yeol, aku sudah tak kuat. Aku yang akan memasuki si cantik ini dulu" Sehun menggeram dengan suara yang membuat Luhan merona saat mendengarnya. Dengan keadaan pasrah, tangan yang diikat pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang mengangkang membuatnya semakin malu.

"Berhenti untuk melakukan hal menjijikan ini ..Akhhh..Sakit Sehun..Berhenti..Ahhhh~~"

Sehun memasuki Luhan dengan sekali hentakan membuat Luhan menjerik merasakan daerah selatannya yang dirobek paksa oleh sesuatu yang besar itu. Sehun tak memberi waktu untuk membiasakan _junior_ nya didalam Luhan. Sekali hentakan saja dan ia langsung menggenjot lubangnya dengan keras.

"Akhh..Ouhh..Sakiit..Berhentiii~~"

"Kau akan menikmatinya..enghh..Tunggu sebentar lagi babyhhh"

Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan dengan kasar, membuat kaki namja cantik itu tak mau diam namun segera ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan terus saja merintih kesakitan dengan perlakuan kasar dari Sehun. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Bungg, aku juga ingin memasukkinya" Ucap Chanyeol merasa jika ia pun sama – sama terangsang.

"Bersama saja akhh~" Ucap Sehun susah payah masih dengan menggenjot lubang Luhan.

JLEBBB

"Akhhh..Hikss..Sakit..Enghh"

Kini kedua _junior_ itu telah tertanam sempurna dilubang Luhan. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan Luhan merintih dengan isak tangin yang menggema di ruangan itu. Bayangkan saja dua _junior_ masing – masing namja tinggi itu berada di dalam milik Luhan yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Itu mungkin sangat sakit dan menyiksa.

"Ukhhh...Kau bilang tak akan ..akhh melakukannya dengan kasar" Chanyeol berseru dengan genjotannya yang lebih pelan daripada Sehun.

"Akhh..aku sudahh tak kuat lagi" Sehun meracau menengadah saat puncaknya sudah akan sampai. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram akibat berhasil mencapai _klimak,_ Sehun menumpahkan cairannya didalam lubang Luhan yang terlihat berdarah.

Lengket juga becek yang dirasakan pada lubang alanya. Luhan terus saja terhentak saat Chanyeol belum juga untuk mencabut _junior_ itu dari dalam lubangnya. Terus menggenjot hingga beberapa kali tusukan lagi akhirnya namja tinggi itu sampai pada puncaknya.

Luhan merintih dengan suara yang lemah. Peluh membanjiri ketiga orang tersebut. Awal pagi yang indah untuk Sehun maupun Chanyeol namun tidak dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa mengeluarkannya diluar?"

Chanyeol merasakan klimaksnya di luar. Entah alasannya apa dan Sehun bertanya akan itu.

"Hanya berjaga – jaga saja"

Sehun acuh saat alasan itulah yang diterimanya. Tak memperdulikan sesuatu yang mencurigaan dari Chanyeol.

Luhan telah terpejam sempurna dengan posisi terlentang. Untuk semua perlakuan yang dilakukan, Luhanlah yang paling tersiksa. Sehabis operasi tiba – tiba ia dibawa oleh kedua orang yang ia kenal ke dalam bangunan ini dan diperlakukan tak semestinya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya di tengah keterpejaman. Luhan masih tersadar namun rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk membuka matanya sedikitpun. Seluruh bangian tubuhnya terasa remuk juga kinerja jantungnya yang memompa tak normal. Terlalu cepat hingga membuat dirinya merasakan ngilu.

Sehun mencoba untuk membuka ikatan pada kedua lengan Luhan. Mengelus bagian yang nampak memerah disana dan sesekali mencium kulit tersebut. Luhan sudah tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang diluar dugaan, disetubuhi oleh kedua namja yang jelas merupakan bawahannya. Bukan lagi disetubuhi namun ini lebih parah karena ia telah diperkosa secara habis – habisan oleh kedua namja tersebut.

Dengan inisiatifnya Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Menaruhnya di dalam _bathup_ yang terisi dengan air hangat. Chanyeol maupun Sehun telah memakai pakaiannya, meski pakaian itu sudah agak kusut.

Luhan bersandar pada sisian _bathup_ , merasakan air hangat yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Lengan seseorang terasa menyentuh lengannya, membersihkannya dengan sabun lalu membasuhnya. Ia yakin orang yang melakukan itu adalah Chanyeol maupun Sehun.

Namja cantik tersebut masih betah untuk terpejam, karena ia belum mampu untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya. Dengan napas yang sedikit memburu Luhan mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya karena kegiatan tadi.

Merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut bersamaan dengan wangi bunga yang tercium olehnya.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Yifan maupun Siwon dnegan terburu – buru melangkah menuju ruangan rawat. Mereka ingin memastikan secara pasti apakah Luhan benar – benar hilang sesuai laporan yang diterimanya barusan.

Siwon membuka pintu itu cepat, hingga ia terkejut melihat ranjang yang nampak kosong disana. Luhan benar – benar tak ada disini dan entah pergi kemana. Siwon tidak akan menuduh Luhan kabur karena tak betah dirumah sakit ini, mengingat kondisinya seperti apa. Ini jelas kasus penculikan oleh orang yang sangat tega sekali terhadap anaknya.

Dengan cepat Siwon menghubungi pihak kepolisian, mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan anak bungsunya yang hilang. Rasa khawatir menggerayangi hatinya, akan bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang yang masih melakukan penyembuhan paska operasi.

"Luhan tidak mungkin kabur dari sini bukan?" Siwon melangkah menuju jendela besar yang nampak terbuka disana. Meskipun jendela itu terbuka namun itu sangat tidak masuk akal jika Luhan kabur lewat jendela ini. Apa alasannya jika ia melakukan itu, dan mereka sangat berhungungan baik.

"Itu sulit dipercaya, Luhan tak mungkin kabur lewat jendela ini. Dia tak akan bisa melakukannya appa" Yifan menyangkal, ikut melangkah menuju jendela besar tersebut.

"Appa juga sepemikiran denganmu, kita harus mencarinya dengan cepat"

Siwon berpikir keras akan hal ini. Pihak kepolisian mungkin tak akan bisa dengan cepat menemukan Luhan. Tanpa teka – teki dan ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Anak bungsunya diculik entah kenapa, mungkin karena ia adalah anak pejabat negara dan itu mungkin alasan seseorang yang mau menjatuhkannya.

"Ayo kita pergi _Yifan_ "

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk segera mencari Luhan. Dibantu dengan pihak kepolisian tak lantas mereka diam saja. Siwon sang appa juga Yifan akan melakukan pencarian secepat mungkin. Mereka takut jika Luhan disandra atau dijadikan budak, Siwon tak bisa membayangkan itu semua terlalu mengerikan dan itu jangan sampai terjadi pada anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

"Apakah kondisi Luhan akan baik – baik saja?"

Seorang dokter tengah menangani Luhan yang kini nmapak damai dalam tidurnya. Ya, Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk segera menangani Luhan yang belum juga untuk tersadar hampir dua belas jam. Mereka takut karena melakukannya terlalu kasar membuat kondisi Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

"Dia kelelahan, apakah ia baru melakukan operasi atau semacamnya?" Tanya dokter Byun pada mereka.

"Ya _transplantas_ i jantung"

Ucapnya snagat to the point tanpa ada beban sedikitpun karenanya. Itu adalah sebuah operasi besar dan atas nafsu mereka Luhan nampak sangat kelelahan juga hampir _dehidrasi._

"Operasi yang cukup besar rupanya. Ia harus istirahat penuh untuk ini, ia mengalami dehidrasi dan aku akan memberikannya resep obat" Sang dokter mencoba untuk menulis pada kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Harus diminum secara rutin, mengingat ia baru melakukan operasi besar aku menyarankan obat dalam dosis yang rendah"

Chanyeol meraih kertas tersebut dan Sehun maaih _fokus_ pada Luhan yang nampak terlelap damai.

" _Baiklah aku pergi, sampai jumpa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ayo kita beli obat itu"

"OK"

Mereka segera berlalu dari ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disana.

Dengan mengendari mobil mereka menuju apotek yang berada cukup jauh dari bangunan ini. Setengah jam perjalanan bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk pergi menuju pusat kota.

Setelah mereka sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil mewahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai masuk untuk membeli.

Dengan kacamata hitam Sehun terus menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali. Dengan jas hitam dipaduan _jeans_ hitam sedikit sobek Sehun nampak bersandar dengan angkuhnya. Bagi seorang guru pribadi ia tak mungkin berpenampilan seperti ini. Selalu memakai kaca mata berbingkai hitam bak pria culun, jelas itu bukan _fashion-_ nya. Namun sekarang ia bukanlah seorang guru pribadi, ia adalah namja dengan segudang kekayaan juga jabatannya.

Disaat Chanyeol keluar sambil menenteng sebuah kantung kresek. Sehun menatap sekitar, hingga ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang nampak _familir_ disana. Ya, disana seorang namja yang ia ketahui bernama Yifan nampak berdiri sambil menatap _smartphone_ nya. Ia sangat mengenali sosok itu. Pria dengan setelan mantel hitam yang merupakan kakak dari sosok cantik yang tengah disekapnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bertanya karena ia mulai mendekat" Suara pelan Chanyeol masih bisa didengarnya. Menoleh kemudian mendapati sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan tengah melangkah kearahnya.

Sehun memasang senyum palsu, melepas kacamata yang setia bertengger itu untuk ia pegang.

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dilakukan rekannya. Seolah menerima akan sapaan hangat Yifan kepadanya.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol? Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Wufan seketika.

"Kami sedikit berjalan – jalan sebentar, anda sendiri?" Formal Sehun padanya dan Yifan.

"Ya sesuatu sedang terjadi, dan aku sedang menunggu laporan berikutnya"

"Laporan apa? Boleh kami tahu" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penasaran, mungkin saja ada snagkut pautnya dengan Luhan.

"Ini terlalu mendadak dan sulit dipercaya. Luhan diculik oleh seseorang, semuanya sedang berusaha untuk mencarinya tapi belum juga ada perkembangan hingga saat ini" Yifan nampak murung untuk berbicara seperti itu. Mengabaikan jika pelakunya sedang berada dihadapannya, karena ia memang tidka tahu.

"Kau bisa lihat CCTV nya mungkin, itu akan lebih mudah"

"Ya, namun parahnya CCTV itu dirusak oleh penculiknya. Mereka sungguh hebat"

Sehun maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa tersneyum licik. Ya, melihat bagaiman wajah sedih seorang pejabat kenegaraan membuat hatinya senang. Sesuatu hal yang langka untuk dapat melihat seperti ini, karena ia tahu biasanya seorang pejabat kenegaraan akan berdiri tegap dengan angkuhnya.

"Lantas karena hal itu kami diberi cuti?" Chanyeol berseru, menatap sekilas Sehun yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Ya, setelah Luhan berhasil ditemukan kalian akan bekerja lagi"

Suara dering ponsel seseorang membuang Yifan mau tak mau untuk mengeceknya. Hingga ia segera menyimpan kembali benda tersebut untuk berpamitan pada mereka.

"Ok jika kalian menemukan Luhan tolong beritahu kami. Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Yifan berbalik dan pergi dari pandangan mereka. Masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah diujung jalan sana.

Sehun maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya dengan prihatin. Keluarga Choi mungkin sedang berjuang untuk mencari keberadaan anak bungsunya. Uhh, mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana semua prajurit turun tangan untuk mencari Luhan. Akan ada film _action_ yang seru dan membuat Sehun terbahak untuk melihatnya.

Tidak semudah itu untuk merebut kembali Luhan. Nmaja cantik itu sudah menjadi milik mereka, kalaupun ingin merebut kembali namja cantik itu mereka harus lebih exstra dalam mencarinya. Sehun maupun Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang abal – abal, mereka penuh perencanaan dengan mengandalkan otak cerdasnya.

"Jangan sampai si cantik itu kembali pada keluarganya"

"Kita punya banyak wilayah kekuasaan bukan. Pindahkan ia ke tempat yang jauh dan kita akan lebih tenang disana"

" _Tidak perlu repot – repot. Korea adalah negara yang aman"_

..

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ditengah ujian yang sebentar lagi akan saya hadapi ehh malah nulis ff. Ya gak papa deh yang penting saya senang.

OK yang masih inget chap 1 D&G ini chap 2 nya.

Untuk genrenya agak action gitu ya.

OK saya gak terlalu suka basa – basi yang suka mangga review Ok. Please tinggalkan jejak jangan bikin saya Baper Ok wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 3 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

 _ **THREESOME(?)GAJE, KEKERASAN DIKIT(?), MENJURUS HAL - HAL YANG BERBAU SEX.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

 _Tidak semudah itu untuk merebut kembali Luhan. Nmaja cantik itu sudah menjadi milik mereka, kalaupun ingin merebut kembali namja cantik itu mereka harus lebih exstra dalam mencarinya. Sehun maupun Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang abal – abal, mereka penuh perencanaan dengan mengandalkan otak cerdasnya._

" _Jangan sampai si cantik itu kembali pada keluarganya"_

" _Kita punya banyak wilayah kekuasaan bukan. Pindahkan ia ke tempat yang jauh dan kita akan lebih tenang disana"_

" _Tidak perlu repot – repot. Korea adalah negara yang aman"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Dengan terburu – buru Sehun maupun Chanyeol memasuki bangunan megah itu. Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul satu siang dan ini waktunya untuk Luhan makan lalu minum obat.

Setelah bertemu dengan Yifan di pusat kota. Pikiran Sehun menjadi lebih untuk sekedar _protectif_ pada Luhan setelah pertemuannya tadi. Sehun jelas tak terlalu khawatir dengan proses pencarian Luhan oleh keluarganya, namun ia hanya berjaga – jaga jika Luhan masih tetap pada bangunan ini sekarang.

Saat ia membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada namja cantik yang sudah tersadar namun masih terbaring. Sehun mendekatinya, tersenyum manis pada namja cantik itu. Luhan disana sontak bergetar karena terkejut melihat kedua namja yang sudah sangat " _brengsek"_ memperkosanya pagi tadi. Hingga keduanya mendekat dan Luhan masih saja bergetar ketakutan melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun baby, kau wangi sekali" Suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol menyapu gendang telinganya. Sosok tinggi itu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan, dengan suara _bass_ -nya sontak membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Baginya semua ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol hanyalah ejekkan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Tanpa ucapan sedikitpun Sehun menggendongnya bagai kuala untuk dibawa entah kemana. Sehun sangat misterius dan ia merasa terlindungi jika berada di dekat sosok itu, padahal ia tahu jika keduanya sama – sama _"brengsek"._

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, satu tangan kokoh menggapai rambutnya, mengelusnya perlahan dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang hampir menutupi mata. Membuat Luhan tertegun saat kembali tatapan itu bertemu dan Sehun masih setia menggendongnya.

"Kau harus makan OK, dari pagi kau belum makan apapun"

Luhan tak merespon apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Mengatupkan dengan erat kedua belah bibir itu tanpa niatan untuk membalas. Ia menatap ke arah dimana Chanyeol yang masih setia membuntuti mereka. Entahlah, aura Chanyeol berbeda dengan Sehun, sangat kentara dan Luhan selalu takut saat mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai supir pribadinya dulu berubah menjadi sosok yang ia takuti sekarang. Seharunya ia pun takut pada Sehun, namun entah kenapa ia tak terlalu merasakan itu.

"Aku haus" Dengan parau Luhan mengucapkanya dengan susah payah. Setelah berteriak karena kejadian tadi pagi, ia terbangun dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. Tenggorokannya sakit dan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau haus?, tunggu sebentar kita akan sampai"

Luhan mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu yang dekat dengan leher Sehun. Ia baru menyadari jika bangunan ini sangatlah besar dan luas, hingga sedari tadi mereka belum juga untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendudukan Luhan di kursi makan. Luhan belum bisa untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, masih lemas dan tubuhnya sontak oleng dan Sehun dengan cepat menahannya sebelum terjatuh.

Sehun yang mengerti segera menggendong Luhan kembali. Menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu dan kini Sehun yang duduk sambil menggendong Luhan.

"Kau masih bisa mengunyah?" Luhan mengangguk masih dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu kokoh Sehun, mencoba untuk memegang pinggang Sehun untuk ia peluk. Kepalanya terasa berat sekarang, tak biasanya dan hampir membuat Luhan ingin pinsan.

Sehun memberikan air minum yang telah diberi sedotan oleh Chanyeol. Ya, untuk ini Chanyeol hanya andil dalam melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyentuh Luhan. Chanyeol nampak menakutkan dimata Luhan, padahal Sehun nyaris lebih menakutkan dari pada dirinya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyuapi bubur untuk Luhan. Namja cantik itu menerimanya, makan dengan perlahan sambil kepalanya terus menyandar pada dada Sehun. Tangan kokoh itu mengelus bagian kepada belakang hingga punggunya, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman untuk ini hingga kembali ia terkantuk ingin memejamkan mata.

"Makananmu belum habis jangan tidur dulu, dan setelah ini kau harus minum obat"

Chanyeol kembali menyuapinya, mencoba membersihkan sisa bubur di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Luhan sontak membuka matanya lebar – lebar. Menatap lekat Chanyeol yang dengan setianya melakukan pekerjaan itu. Menyuapinya juga memandikan dirinya, mereka saling bekerja sama untuk mengurusnya begitupun dengan _sex_ yang dilakukan secara bersama. Jujur bokongnya masih sangat sakit, dan dengan posisi ini Luhan yakin area bawahnya hampir saja robek.

Setelah bubur itu habis, Luhan segera meminum obatnya. Hampir tersedak karena ukuran obat itu yang lumayan besar, Luhan belum bisa menelan sesutu yang kasar karena tenggerokannyapun belum bisa untuk menelan itu.

.

.

.

Untuk sekian kalinya Siwon mendesah _frustasi_ , sudah hampir beberapa hari mereka belum juga dapat menemukan Luhan. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan namun belum ada sedikitpun kemajuan. Ia yakin penculiknya sangatlah _profesional._

"Kami tak menemukan apapun di lokasi kejadian. Semua bersih dan CCTV pun nyatanya dirusak oleh sang pelaku" Ucap salah satu pihak kepolisian.

Dengan tubuh yang hampir lemas, Siwon hanya bisa terduduk di kursi tersebut. Memijit sebentar dahinya, karena ia sangat bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"-Tapi kami melihat rekaman CCTV yang ada di belakang bangunan rumah saki ini. Ada dua pria bermasker yang sedang membawa seseorang digendongannya" Setelah sang petugas berbicara, Siwon segera bangkit lalu menghampiri layar datar yang menampilkan beberapa lokasi yang terpasang CCTV.

Ya, ia dapat melihat dua orang dengan memakai baju hitam beserta celana hitam nampak mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir disana. Mereka bermasker juga keadaan yang gelap karena hampir tengah malam. Siwon yakin seseorang yang berada di gendongan itu adalah anaknya, Luhan yang masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit dan juga selang darah.

Benar, selang darah yang masih menancap namun dengan _infus_ yang telah dicabut.

Siwon berulang kali memutar rekaman tersebut. Memastikan kedua orang tersebut bisa ia kenali dengan benar. Meski mereka menggunakan masker namun bentuk tubuh mereka bisa ditalarnya, juga dengan...

"Plat nomer mobilnya, coba bisa diperbesar"

Matanya terus menatap nomer seri yang ada pada bagian depan mobil tersebut. Ini adalah sesuatu yang akan mempermudah pencarian Luhan. Siwon yakin dengan adanya ini dapat mempermudah pencarian sang anak bungsu. Jika perlu ia bisa saja memerintahkan prajurit untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Apapun itu Siwon rela melakukannya asalkan sang anak bungsu bisa ditemukan.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku meminta kerja samanya, anak bungsuku sedang dalam bahaya juga kondisinya yang belum benar – benar pulih paska operasi. Jadi aku ingin semua prajurit dikumpulkan, kita lakukan pertemuan untuk membahas kasus ini"

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruangan pribadi milik Sehun setelah sebelumnya membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar.

Sehun membuka lembaran demi lembaran dokumen yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Semua dokumen perusahaan ini harus segera ia selesaikan secepat mungkin. Sebuah proyek baru akan ia buat bersama beberapa kolega yang akan dilakukan di Jepang minggu depan.

"Aku akan sibuk di minggu – minggu ini. Lusa aku harus pergi ke Jepang dan yaa.. terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan disini"

"Luhan sudah mejadi _prioritas_ utama rupanya. Hmm.. aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk, dan kemungkinan besar aku pun tak bisa untuk menjaga Luhan"

Sehun maupun Chanyeol berpikir untuk nanti. Mereka tak mungkin membawa Luhan untuk pergi, itu tak mungkin melihat kondisi _fisik_ juga sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi jika mereka pergi dari bangunan ini. Mereka jelas menjaga kerahasiaan ini, melarang keras untuk mereka membawa Luhan keluar barang sedikitpun.

Sesaat mereka berpikir untuk itu. Menyewa seseorang untuk menjaga Luhan mungkin ide bagus. Harus seorang yang _profesional_ atau mungkin seorang dokter bisa mereka sewa untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Bagaiman jika Dokter Byun, aku lihat dia cukup _profesional_ untuk ini" Usul Sehun yang segera disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku sepemikiran denganmu, ya dokter itu boleh juga. Dia mungkin berpengalaman, lagipula sudah berapa lama dia menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Oh"

Sehun menghitung dengan jemarinya, hingga di hitungan ketiga ia berhenti.

"Tiga tahun, mungkin cukup. Ya aku tahu silsilah keluarganya, ayahnya adalah mantan dokter pribadi keluargaku dan Baekhyun adalah penerusnya"

"Baiklan, kita bisa hubungi Baekhyun sekarang. Ok aku tak akan _formal_ untuk menyebutnya dengan embel – embel dokter, cukup Baekhyun"

"Ya, terserahmu"

Mereka diam beberapa detik berikutnya. Menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam benda yang mereka mainkan ditangan. Sehun dengan berbagai macam dokumen dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jadi untuk selanjutnya, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Celetuk Chanyeol yang masih _fokus_ pada ponselnya. Dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya Sehun yang diarahkan padanya.

"Maksudku, untuk selanjutnya Luhan kita jadikan apa? Pemuas nafsu atau budak mungkin"

"Kedengarannya sangat kejam, tapi untuk sementara seperti itu"

Sehun mencoba menekankan ucapannya. Untuk apa lagi jika harus menculik seseorang untuk dijadiakan sebagai apa. Menjadi seorang budak _sex_ atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain yang bisa lebih diterima.

Untuk penculikan ini, ia sama sekali tak memiliki dendam apapun terhadap keluarga Luhan maupun Luhan sendiri. Bagi mereka berdua Luhan adalah perpaduan emas dan coklat yang bercampur menjadi satu, mewah dan menggoda mereka untuk sekedar menatap. Ia juga sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing untuk ini. Sehun punya segalanya dan untuk seorang manusia ia bisa untuk mendapatkannya.

"Jadi apa alasan kita menculik Luhan selain fisik yang menggoda. Suatu dendam yang belum terbalaskan atau ketidak sukaanmu pada keluarganya. Tapi yang jelas aku tak memiliki dendam apapun pada keluarga Choi, malah aku berterimakasih padanya" Papar Chanyeol dan menyimpan benda itu pada saku. Ia butuh untuk memastikan ini semua.

"Dengar, aku tak punya masalah dengan keluarganya. Semua yang aku mau harus ada didepan mata termasuk Luhan. Jadi kau paham bukan apa maksudku?"

"Kau menginginkan Luhan dan menjadikannya pajangan, begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk meski ia tak yakin. Pajangan cantik yang akan membuatnya selalu _hard_ jika menatapnya. Berbicara tentang ini membuantnya menjadi _hard_ tak terkendali.

" _Apa kau punya tali dan sebuah kain hitam"_

" _Di gudang, aku yakin ini akan menarik"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Di malam ini Baekhyun dengan mantelnya berlari di tengah salju yang turun. Ia mencoba menoleh ke arah _cafe_ yang mejadi tujuannya. Seseorang menghubunginya tadi, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di tempat yang kini telah ia datangi.

"Yifan, maaf aku terlambat. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Yifan yang telah duduk di kursinya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ia memaklumi keterlambatan Baekhyun untuk datang. Resiko seorang dokter di UGD memang seperti itu, tak kenal waktu dan ia harus siap kapanpun itu.

"Kapan kau akan naik jabatan Baek?, aku bosan melihatmu tak kenal waktu harus melayani setiap pasien kritis di ruangan itu" Yifan mengucapkannya dengan nada yang cukup membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Ya, ia tahu apa yang menjadi kebiasan Yifan jika bertemu dengannya, tak lain menanyakan kenaikan jabatan.

"OK OK, sudahlah pekerjaanku memang seperti itu. Beberapa tahun lagi mungkin dan aku akan segera mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari sekarang"

"Aku akan menantikan itu"

Mereka saling melempar senyuman, kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. Kebetulan sekali ia belum makan apapun siang ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan denganku, sesuatu yang pentingkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Yifan sedikit menimang apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia telah mengenal Baekhyun cukup lama, juga berbagi cerita bersama.

"Adikku diculik Baek"

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Yifan awalnya, namun melihat tatapan yang nampak menunjukan kesedihan, membuat Baekhyun luluh dan kembali medengar apa yang akan Yifan ucapkan lagi.

"-Bukankah adikmu itu baru melakukan operasi jantung?"

Yifan mengangguk, memegang sebentar pelipisnya sebelum ia kembali untuk berbicara.

"Ya, sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaan dan sekarang semuanya sedang berusaha mencari keberadaannya. Aku bingung Baek, aku takaut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"OK, aku tahu kau mempunyai seorang adik. Dia namja bernama Luhan bukan? Dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya semasa kita mengenal satu sama lain"

Yifan baru ingat jika Baekhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan adiknya selama ini. Ya faktor pertama mungkin karena kondisi Luhan yang tak memungkinkan juga dirinya yang terlalu sibuk.

"Benar, Oh sudah hampir empat tahun mengenal dan aku belum memperkenalkan adikku. Aku benar – benar minta maaf, dan kau bisa lihat ini" Baekhyun melihat foto yang terpampang di ponsel yang di sodorkan Yifan padanya. Seorang namja yang nampak sedang tersenyum manis bersama dengan Yifan disebelahnya. Baekhyun sebelumnya mengira bahwa namja itu adalah seorang yeoja, dan dugaannya salah.

"Ini adikku, Luhan. Jika kau menemukannya, beritahu aku"

Dengan pikiran yang sedang berpikir Baekhyun terus saja mengingat wajah adik Yifan. Cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, dan ia yakin penculiknyapun melakukan itu atas dasar fisik atau mungkin _level_ -nya. Ya, maksud Baekhyun adalah Luhan dengan semua yang ia miliki, seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang, dan yahh dia cukup menarik. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa namja cantik itu menjadi incaran siapapun.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencari Luhan, yahh mencoba membantumu"

"Appa maupun aku sudah bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Luhan sangat berharga dan untuk kejadian ini aku sungguh menyesal karena tak menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tahu bukan kami sangat sibuk" Ucapan yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Baekhyun mengerti itu dan ia hanya bisa menenangkan Yifan seadanya. Otaknya terus saja berpikir untuk mengingat foto Luhan. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kapan dan dimana ia lupa.

.

.

.

Luhan yang hendak terpejam sontak kembali membuka matanya saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Sudah menjadi _dejavu_ baginya untuk ini, ditengah cahaya lampu yang temaran ada orang yang mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan, tapi perbedaannya adalah kedua orang yang tidak menggunakan masker seperti waktu lalu.

Kedua orang itu mulai masuk lebih dalam lagi. Menekan saklar lampu dan membuat Luhan menatapnya silau.

Chanyeol maupun Sehun telah berada di sisi ranjangnya. Dengan suatu bisikan yang membuat Luhan meremang, ia menurut saat tubuhnya kembali digendong seperti putri salju oleh pangerannya, tidak dengan gendongan kuala lagi.

Luhan tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ucapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Entah mau dibawa kemana dirinya, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah karena kantuk terus menyerangnya sekarang. Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, dan sudah seharusnya ia untuk tidur.

.

Dengan perlahan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebut pada pingganya. Luhan membuka matanya, menatap kedua namja _"brengsek"_ yang tengah berada di kedua sisi sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar. Dengan beralaskan kain sutra yang nampak sangat lembut, ia meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah di dalam sebuah kamar biasa. Cahayanya tak terlalu terang, hanya beberapa lampu tempel yang terpasang di dinding dengan warna merah yang mendominasi.

Disaat ia membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menatap senyuman hangat yang diberikan padanya. Sehun mengusap rambutnya lembut, mencoba memberi kenyamanan untuknya, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai mengecupi pipinya hingga sebAtas leher.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Bagai cicitan Luhan bersuara, bertanya pada mereka berdua namun tak balas oleh satupun diataranya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan gemetar saat tangan seseorang mulai melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Luhan mencoba untuk menghentika itu, namun dengan paksa mereka membukanya hingga tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun. Luhan menahan rasa malu sekarang, ditatap lapar oleh kedua namja yang dengan tak sopannya membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Berhenti melakukan ini, kumohon" Luhan hampir saja menangis jika salah satu dari keduanya tak mencoba untuk menenangkan. Sehun kembali membisikkan kata – kata yang membuat Luhan hampir saja melupakan keadaan sekarang. Sehun lihai mengelabui seseorang, membohongi dan membuat seseorang itu lupa akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ini akan menarik, kau hanya diam dan menikmatinya"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jujur Luhan masih ngeri untuk sekedar mengubah posisi barang sedikitpun. Dadanya belum kuat untuk itu dan masih terasa ngilu.

"Kain hitam itu untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun mencoba untuk memasangkannya. Tak mngetahui sedikitpun apa maksud dari perlakuan ini. Sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dengan kain penutup mata berwarna hitam.

Saat kain hitam itu telah menutup matanya, Luhan hanya bisa melihat kegelapan setelahnya. Mecoba untuk terus menerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sudah cukup memperkosanya, Luhan tak sanggup untuk melakukan itu lagi.

Dibawanya namja cantik itu dalam gendongan Chanyeol, memposisikan untuk namja cantik itu berdiri pada sebauh tempat yang telah mereka siapkan dengan sebuah tiang yang berada di belakang Luhan.

Sebuah tali dipasangkan pada kedua lengan namja cantik itu. Mengangkatnya, lalu menaruh kedua lengan yang telah diikat itu pada besi diatasnya. Lebih jelas posisi Luhan sekarang adalah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang diikat dan digantungankan di atas kepalanya.

Karena pandangannya hanya gelap, Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa – apa, apalagi kedua lengannya yang diikat oleh tali.

Sehun maupun Chanyeol menatap takjub pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Luhan dengan semua yang ia miliki telah menghipnotis mereka untuk terus menatap hingga tak berkedip. Terlalu indah dan mereka sudah tak sabar untuk merasakannya.

Hembusan napas seseorang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Luhan menggeliat resah, karena ia tak nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Ahhh~~

Sehun dengan cepat menciumi putingnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan mendesah karenanya. Sesuatu yang lembab juga basah ia rasakan pada putingnya, membuatnya segera menengadah meski ia tak dapat melihat apapun untuk itu.

"Enghh..akh..akhh..akhh" Chanyeol mengecupi lehernya dengan liar, menjilat, mengecup hingga menggigit kulit itu. Membuat kulit putih Luhan tak mulus lagi karena kelakuan mereka berdua.

Setelah puas, Sehun maupun Chanyeol segera menggenggam _junior_ Luhan yang sudah _hard,_ keduanya sama – sama memegang _junior_ Luhan, mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur secara bersamaan.

"Akhhh..akhhh..Stopp Ouhh..Lebih cepat akhhh"

Sehun menyeringai, menghapus bulir keringat yang mengalir pada dahinya. Luhan memintanya untuk mengocok _junior_ itu lebih cepat, keduanya sempat tak percaya namun mereka mengira jika Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kau bilang berhenti, kenapa kau meminta lebih?" Ucap Sehun mempermainkannya.

Luhan bergidik saat seseorang meniup ketinganya, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan mengutuk sang pemilik suara. Ya, ia sangat mengenali suara dari masing – masing namja _"brengsek"_ itu. Kedua sosok namja dewasa dengan suara yang terdengar _bass_ namun membuat siapapun tak berkutik sangking menggodanya suara itu.

"Kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini rupanya"

"Berhenti untuk melakukan ini, apa kalian gila. Lepaskan aku hikss.. dasar brengsek" Luhan berseru dengan nada yang ia naikkan, membuat keduanya menyeringai mendengar itu. Mereka melakukan hal ini tak lain karena Luhan sendiri, namja cantik ini sangatlah menggoda, membuat mereka menculik seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga kemiliteran. Harus memiliki banyak nyali untuk ini, karena jika saja lengah barang sedikitpun mungkin saja ada banyak prajurit yang akan menyeretnya lalu membawa mereka untuk segera di tembak mati.

"Guru pribadimu tak mengajarkan kata – kata umpatan bukan. Berhenti untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sangat tak pantas, dan aku akan marah jika kau mengumpat lagi" Sehun segera mencium Luhan dengan ganas saat itu juga. Membuat namja cantik yang masih setia pada posisi terus melenguh karena dicium dengan ganas seperti ini, bibirnya sangat sakit karena Sehun menggigitnya cukup keras. Membuka akses mulutnya dan melesatkan lidah itu.

Chanyeol dengan tak sopannya mencari – cari lubang anal milik Luhan disela kegiatan Sehun. Menekan lubang berkedut itu saat terasa telunjuknya mulai menemukannya.

"Engghh..akhh"

Sesuatu yang padat menyentuh lubangnya. Luhan meringis saat dirasa telunjuk seseorang mulai masuk lebih dalam pada lubangnya. Mereka tak lagi berciuman karena Sehun memberi jeda untuknya mendesah dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis merasakan sakit pada area bawahnya.

"Akhh..sakit..hikss"

Disela kegiatan Chanyeol untuk terus menusuk lubang dengan telunjuk, Sehun malah mengocok junior yang menganggur disana. Satu tangannya untuk mengocok miliknya dan yang satunya lagi milik Luhan. Lengkap _sudah_ service yang diberikan, membuat Luhan mendesah antara sakit juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Lu, kau sangat seksi jika seperti itu"

Luhan terhentak hentak oleh telunjuk yang terus saja menusuk Lubangnya. Dengan posisi yang berdiri membuat lubangnya sangat ketat, hingga dirasa Luhan perlu untuk sedikit melebarkan kedua pahanya. Sehun yang mengetahui perubahan posisi Luhan segera berjongkok untuk menciumi paha dalamnya. Luhan terus menggeliat resah karena perlakuan yang terus saja membuatnya melayang.

Area bawahnya sudah tak lagi di tusuk oleh telunjuk itu. Luhan sempat merasa lega namun seketika ia menjerit kesakitan, saat dengan cepat seseorang mencoba menggendongnya, menekankan sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan waktu itu. Sesuatu yang tumpul, keras dan panjang. Luhan seketika langsung mengingatnya, apalagi jika bukan alat kelamin seseorang.

"Mmmhh..Akhh...ouhh..Sakit..akhhh"

Luhan terus meracau, mengikuti setiap hentakan yang diberikan seseorang kepadanya. Ia meruntuki posisi yang sangat tak nyaman ini apalagi dengan mata yang ditutup oleh kain hitam. Bibir yang dicumbui dengan liar juga area bawahnya yang ditusuk secara brutal meyakinkan jika ia tengah disetubuhi oleh kedua orang sekaligus dan rasanya sangat sakit, tapi ada sensasi lain setelahnya.

"Ouhhh..Luhan kau sangat sempit baby..akkhh..akhhh"

Suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol, dan bulukuduknya meremang karena sensasi aneh ini. Mengikuti setiap _ritme_ yang berjalan dengan rintihan kesakitannya.

Jika saja appa juga Yifan hyung tahu mereka akan sangat malu. Meski ini bukan kesalahannya karena dirinya hanya diculik dan dijadikan budak _sex_ oleh orang terdekatnya, malah kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Ouhh...akhh.."

Chanyeol menyudahinya, memberikan kesepatannya untuk Sehun.

Sebelum namja tinggi itu mencapai puncaknya, ia malah mencabut dengan cepat junior yang bersarang pada lubang Luhan. Mengeluarkan cairannya diluar dan menyuruh Sehun menggantikannya. Sehun tak memperhatikan Chanyeol, ia _fokus_ pada bibir Luhan dan dengan cepat memasukkan _junior-_ nya pada lubang hangat Luhan. Selalu saja libodonya memuncak jika berhadapan dengan namja cantik tersebut. Luhan bagikan candu baginya.

JLEBB

Ahhh~~

Setelah hampir lega karena kegiatan tadi, ternyata itu hanyalah delusi. Kembali sesuatu yang besar nan panjang masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan sekali hentak. Luhan jelas menjerit karena sebelumnya ia tahu jika tak ada cairan yang keluar dari milik Chanyeol. Sehingga untuk sekarang lubangnya masih kering tanpa cairan apapun, kecuali _junior-_ nya yang nampak telah menumpahkan cairannya beberapa kali. Rasa perih dan panas dari perpaduan itu membuat Luhan terbakar karena nafsu. Ia jelas menolek ini namun ternyata tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan perasaan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun untuk semakin merapat. Rasa pegal sangat terasa pada kedua lengannya yang tergantung, nyaris keram dan membuatnya mati rasa.

"Tahan baby, sebentar lagi Ouhh..kau sempir sayang"

Kecupan manis diterimanya saat penyatuan mereka masih saja berlanjut. Kedua kainya ia lingkarkan pada pinggal Sehun. Semakin merapat dan membuat Luhan mendesah lirih saat cairan milik Sehun menerobos masuk pada lubangnya.

Napas yang tersengal dengan lelehan cairan itu membuktikan bahwa kegiatan ini sangalah panas. Luhan mengatur napasnya, hampir saja tercekat dengan air liurnya sendiri karena kesulitan untuk mengatur napas. Detak jantung Luhan tak terkendali, membuatnya ketakutan untuk merasakan degupan itu. Luhan takut, jika sehabis operasa ia tak bisa lagi untuk merasakan kehidupan.

Ketakutan itu berujung mereda, membuatnya bernapas lega karena tak merasakan ngilu lagi pada dadanya. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Kain hitam yang menutupi matanya seketika dibuka. Membuat Luhan sedikit menyipit karena cahanya yang langsung masuk melalui matanya.

Satu kecupan mendarat pada bibirnya sebelum pengikat yang dipasangkan pada lengannya dilepas. Menimbulkan suatu luka yang tercetak disana. Luhan meringis merasakan sakit karena lecet pada pergelangan tangannya. Ikatan itu sangalah keras, membuat Luhan seketika menangis karena ada noda darah disana.

Tanpa jeda apapun tubuhnya segera dibawa oleh Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menyembungikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Masih mengatur napas, dengan langkah seseorang yang terus membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Luhan masih pada tubuh telanjangnya. Hanya ditutupi oleh kain merah yang Chanyeol pakaikan pada namja cantik tersebut. Ia takut Luhan akan kedinginan jika terus berlama – lama tanpa busana seperti ini.

.

.

Di tengah dinginnya malam Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengemudikan laju mobilnya secara stabil. Uh, Baekhyun meruntuk untuk ini disepanjang jalan. Jika saja bukan karena panggilan tersebut ia tak akan mau repot – repot untuk pergi menuju tempat yang lumayan jauh ini.

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Yifan di cafe beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya, memamerkan sebuah nama yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya. Ya, Sehun menghubunginya dan meminta untuk Baekhyun segera datang ke rumahnya. Namja mungil itu tahu jika ia disuruh seperti itu hanya untuk mengesecek keadaan anggota baru di bangunan megah itu. Baekhyun lupa namja cantik tersebut, dan sekarang ia akan memcoba menanyakannya.

.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu setelah mobilnya ia parkirkan dengan sembarang di halaman depan. Berjalan dengan terburu – buru karena malam tiba – tiba saja hujan turun dengan perlahan dan lambat laun semakin deras.

"Aishh, menyusahkan" Gerutu Baekhyun saat langkahnya telah sampai pada pintu utama.

Langsung memasuki bangunan itu tanpa harus meminta untuk dipersilahkan masuk. Pintunya tak dikunci dan ia sudah hampir tiga tahun ia menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Oh. Membuatnya menjadi tidak terlalu sungkan lagi, meski ia sering gugup jika berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun.

Ia terus menelusuri setiap bangian di dalam rumah itu. Mulai dari ruangan depan, hingga lorong – lorong disana namun ia tak mendapati siapa – siapa didalamnya. Biasanya para _maid_ akan berlalu lalang namun ternyata tak berlaku pada waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam.

Baekhyun menghela napas sesaat. Mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi Sehun, namun naas tak ada satupun panggilan yang diangkat.

JDERRRRR

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat langkahnya sedikit terhenti karena terkejut. Baekhyun sangat takut jika seperti ini. Bagaimana ia pulang nanti jika hujan terus menerus lebat dengan diselingi petir. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Samar – samar ia bisa mendengar suara yang berasal dari ruangan yang berada di ujung tepatnya di lantai bawah.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk lebih sekedar mendengar suara itu. Berjalan menuju arah ruangan tersebut yang pintunya nampak terbuka sedikit.

Ia mencoba lebih menatap dengan jelas siapa orang yang berada di dalam sana. Suara – auara aneh ini membuatnya berpikiran _negatif_ , pasalnya ini bukan suara biasa. Rintihan bercampur dengan desahan yang saling menyahut diruangan itu.

Matanya melebar saat tak sengaja pandangannya melihat adegana yang sangat tak senonoh disana.

Seorang namja yang sudah telanjang dengan kedua lengannya yang diikat dan digantungkan di atas. Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sehun juga Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yangs angat diluar dugaan dan mereka nampak begitu menikmatinya.

Seluruh persendiannya melemas saat ia dapati Chanyeol yang dengan tidak pantasnya membuang cairannya diluar, membuat lantai itu terkotori oleh spermanya. Baekhyun menatap jijik juga aneh. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol menuntaskan hasratnya diluar bukan di dalam, padahal ia yakin jika seperti itu rasanya akan sangat menyiksa.

Ia berbalik untuk memunggungi pintu ber warna coklat tersebut. Mengatur napasnya yang seketika memburu saat itu. Sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaan. Mendapati kegiatan sex dengan dua dominan sekaligus.

Namja yang sedang disetubuhi itu adalah namja yang ia tangani pagi tadi. Ia lupa namanya namun ia yakin namja itu adalah sosok baru yang menjadi budak _sex_ keduanya.

Dan saat itu pula ia ingin berlari untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia ingin pulang sekarang, dan membiarkan rasa takut dari arah luar. Karena sekarang ia lebih takut jika berada di sini lebih lama.

HUPP

"Emmmhhh.."

Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun menjauh, seseorang dengan cepat membekat mulutnya. Menyerenya ke belakang dengan paksa, membuat Baekhyun memberontak untuk melepaskan bekapan itu. Berusaha untuk menahan napas lebih lama karena ia meyakini jika pada kain yang membekapnya ada kandungan bius yang akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah tangan merayap pada pinggangnya. Membuat ia merinding dan ingin sekali menengok ke arha belakang.

Tak sengaja karena pasokan udara yang menipis Baekhyun menghirupnya. Membuat ia melebarkan matanya dan seketika tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan seseorang.

.

.

.

 _ **TUBICONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~**_

 **Untuk sekian lama saya ngaret kalo mau post ff, saya minta maaf banget. Maklum saya orang sibuk karena banyak aja yang ganggu saya.**

 **OK deh saya gak banyak basa basi yang minat silahkan baca yang gak juga ya udah jangan baca wkwkwk.**

 **Trus yang jadi SR saya doain bisa nikah ama sule wkwkwwkw.**

 **TYPO SEbagian dari iman**

 **.**

 **..**

 **WANNA REVIEWW?**


	4. Chapter 4

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 4 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

 _ **KEKERASAN DIKIT(?)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun menjauh, seseorang dengan cepat membekat mulutnya. Menyerenya ke belakang dengan paksa, membuat Baekhyun memberontak untuk melepaskan bekapan itu. Berusaha untuk menahan napas lebih lama karena ia meyakini jika pada kain yang membekapnya ada kandungan bius yang akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri._

 _Sebuah tangan merayap pada pinggangnya. Membuat ia merinding dan ingin sekali menengok ke arha belakang._

 _Tak sengaja karena pasokan udara yang menipis Baekhyun menghirupnya. Membuat ia melebarkan matanya dan seketika tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan seseorang._

.

.

.

_D&G_

Bias cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat tidur namja manis itu terusik. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan, menatap keadaannya yang nampak sangat asing di sebuah ruangan megah.

Ia masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengingat dengan tajam kejadian tadi malam. Dimana hujan lebat turun dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Ya, masih terngiang dengan jelas suara yang memekankkan telinga itu, membuatnya bergidik ngeri jika harus mengalami situasi seperti itu lagi.

Tangannya mulai menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh. Terheran dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. Setahunya tadi malam ia memakai sebuah kemeja juga _jeans_ serta mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun sekarang pakaian itu berganti dengan sepasang piyama berwarna biru tua entah milik siapa.

Kembali ia berpikir, mengingat selain hujan juga suara petir. Seperti terjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada itu dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tersentak, ini mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dirinya melihat sebuah kejadian tak senonoh hingga ia dibekap oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia mulai mengingatnya sekarang, ini adalah rumah milik keluarga Oh dan dirinya sekarang terjebak didalamnya karena kejadian kemarin.

Kaki kecilnya mencoba untuk menggapai lantai yang nampak sangat jauh untuk ia pijak, atau mungkin tubuhnya terlalu kecil sehingga kesusahan seperti ini. Mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang besar itu, sebelum suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke arah samping, masih tetap di ranjang yang sama.

"Engghh..Appa..Hyung.." Igauan sosok yang berbaring desebelahnya.

Namja cantik yang terbaring di sisinya terus saja mengigau. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika sedari namja cantik ini sudah berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah cantik yang masih terpejam. Menatapnya lekat, seakan ia mengetahui siapa namja yang berada di sisinya ini. Sosok cantik dengan hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik serta bibirnya yang nampak merona itu. Mencoba untuk berpikir sesaat, sebelum matanya melebar melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak mungkin" Seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Yifan..hyung..Appa..Ennghhh"

Nama yang sangat ia kenal terlontar dari mulut namja cantik tersebut. Nama seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Yifan.

Namja manis ini tersentak atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Menggigiti jarinya resah, serta menatap heran sosok cantik yang masih terlelap dengan bibir yang terus memanggil – manggil nama seseorang. Baekhyun mencoba mengelus dahi itu perlahan, ia mencoba menenangkan sosok itu yang terus saja mengigaukan nama seseorang yang ia kenal.

Benar, ini adalah adik dari Yifan yang diculik. Wajahnya dan semua telah menggambarkan itu, meski ia baru melihatnya hanya pada foto saja. Baekhyun sangat yakin, ini adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Choi.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan itu tiba – tiba dibuka oleh tubuh mungil itu tersentak dan menatap siapa seseorang yang datang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, dokter Byun"

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah ke arah Baekhyun. Diikuti oleh sosok Oh Sehun dengan wajah angkuhnya, mereka mulai berjalan untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Luhan?" Itu suara Baekhyun, pertanyaan dengan nada yang gemetar membuat kedua namja tampan itu meyeringai. Namja manis itu mundur beberapa jengkal dari posisi, mencoba untuk mengambil ancang – ancang jikalau sesuatu akan terjadi diluar dugaannya.

"Kau mengenal Luhan? Ahh aku lupa kau sebelumnya pernah menangani Luhan bukan, pantas saja" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang biasa, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menghela napas. Mungkin saja ini tak seburuk yang dipikirkan, namun tentang kasus penculikan apakah masih bisa dibilang suatu yang biasa – biasa saja.

"Atau kau mengenal Luhan lebih dari apa yang kami ketahui, Baekhyun- _shii_ " Bukan Chanyeol yang berbicara namun Sehun yang tengah bertanya padanya dengan tatapan yang sangat menyelidik. Mereka sama – sama tampan namun sayangnya mereka sama – sama seorang bajingan haus _sex._ Ya, seketika ingatan kemarin tercetak jelas di kepalanya, membuat dirinya merasa tak habis pikir juga jijik.

Baekhyun menggeleng atas jawabannya, ia tak mengenal Luhan secara baik namun ia sangat mengenali keluarganya, termasuk Yifan yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"-Jika tak mengenal Luhan—" Baekhyun sedikit was – was karena Sehun mencoba menghampirinya, membuat jarak yang cukup dekat diantara keduanya "-apakah kau mengenal Yifan?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk sekuat mungkin menatap tatapan membunuh itu. Jika ia mengatakan tidak berarti ia berbohong, namun jika ya jawabannya maka nasib dirinya entah akan seperti apa. Ia tahu itu karena sesuai dengan ucapan mendiam appanya dahulu, jika ia harus berhati – hati dengan siapapun orang yang berasal dari keluarga Oh.

"A..aku..tidak mengenalnya" Suara Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Sehun mendecih menatap Baekhyun yang nampak sangat ketakutan ini. Memangnya namja tampan nan dingin ini dapat dibodohi hanya dengan ucapan bohong namja manis dihadapannya.

"Jangan bohong" Ucap Sehun dingin. Merogoh sesuatu pada kantung celananya dan memamerkan benda pipih berwarna _gold_ yang tak lain adalah ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"Berulang kali seseorang bernama Yifan menghubungimu. Jadi kau benar – benar tak mengenalnya" Baekhyun bungkam, namun bibirnya tetap gatal untuk tak menanyakan tujuan mereka menculik Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menculik Luhan?" Tegas Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih pada posisinya. Melirik sekilas Sehun yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi itu tahu jika Baekhyun mengenal salah satu dari keluarga Choi. Membuat Sehun harus lebih waspada, karena siapa tahu Baekhyun akan membocorkan ini dan semua rencananya gagal.

"Benar dugaanku—" Ucapan Sehun diselingi decihan dari bibirnya"—Jadi apa rencanamu setelah mengetahui semua ini. Mengadukan kami pada anggota kemiliteran juga keluarga Choi, atau mati sekarang? Disini?" Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menjawab karena bibirnya terasa kelu. Itu semua bukan pilihan yang bijak. Baekhyun baru tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah sosok yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang sebelumnya ia ketahui.

Ahkhh~

Dengan kasar Sehun memegang dagunya, menatap dengan jarak dekat mata tajam yang sontak membuatnya beku ditempat.

"Jangan macam – macam jika kau masih ingin hidup" Baekhyun mendongkak, menatap sangat takut mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Dari dalam mata itu ada suatu kebencian yang tersimpan. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin saja Oh Sehun memiliki dendam pada keluarga Choi hingga menculik anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang itu.

Dilepasnya pegangan itu cukup kasar, membuat kepalanya sedikit terdorong hampir menyentuh kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun pikir setelah ini hidupnya tak akan setentran dulu. Kenapa ia harus repot – repot dengan ini semua, dan pada dasarnya selama beberapa tahun menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Oh, belum pernah ia melihat kejadian seperti ini. Ya, ia melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik selama ini. Namun sekarang semua itu mungkin hanya menjadi angan - angan, ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam ini. Dimana kedua namja tampan yang berusaha menculik salah satu anak dari keluarga terpandang Tuan Choi Siwon. Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini, dan kenapa mereka menculik Luhan.

.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih terlelap itu. Baekhyun menatapnya miris. Luhan nampak sangat lemah juga ada beberapa bercak keunguan di sekitar lehernya. Ini mungkin akibat dari perlakuan mereka kemarin yang membuat namja cantik itu menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sehun menghapus peluh yang berada di sekitar dahi milik Luhan. Tersenyum tipis saat mata tajam itu menatap setiap lekuk wajah yang nampak sangat sempurna sekali. Baekhyun berpikir jika keluarga Choi sangatlah menjaga sang anak bungsu dengan sangat baik. Lihatlah kulitnya sangat bersih, tanpa cacat sedikitpun meski ia tahu Luhan baru saja melakukan operasi besarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Sehun memberi isyarat pada namja tinggi yang masih belum bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya berdiri. Memerintahnya untuk segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari ruangan ini.

GREPP

Tangan namja manis itu dipegang oleh seseorang, sebelum ditarik secara paksa oleh Chanyeol dan ia hanya bisa menurut. Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun yang mulai menciumi Luhan di sana sebelum ia benar – benar pergi dari ruangan besar itu.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang lembab terasa menggelitik bibirnya. Lembut, menuntut juga wangi seseorang sangat terasa meski ia masih tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Ini wangi yang sangat ia kenali beberapa hari ini, seseorang namja dengan dagu lancip, hidung bangir juga mata tajamnya. Seperti seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, wangi maskulin ini membuat Luhan terbuai untuk terus menikmatinya. Luhan ingin terpejam seperti ini lebih lanjut, sebelum sesuatu yang tajam menggit bibirnya, membuat mata rusa itu terbuka dengan cepat.

Ahhh~~

Luhan tersadar secara penuh saat seseorang yang tak asing nampak mencumbui bibirnya. Tak perlu untuk bertanya siapa yang kini tengah melakukan itu. Sehun, namja yang telah memperkosanya secara paksa beberapa kali namun bodohnya Luhan masih bisa menikmatinya. Luhan munafik, namun jika diberi sentuhan memabukkan seperti itu siapa yang akan mengelak untuk melakukannya lebih lanjut.

PLOPP

Ciuman itu terlepas, dengan benang saliva yang terjuntai diantara jarak bibir mereka. Luhan mengerjap sesesaat, menatap Sehun yang berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini membuat Luhan baru menyadari jika guru pribadi " _brengsek"-_ nya ini benar – benar sangat tampan.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu sayang?" Tanya Sehun masih pada jarak yang sangat dekat.

" _Bodoh, sialan, biadap dasar kau bedebah"_ Inilah jawaban Luhan jika ia berani mengutarakan itu didepan wajah tampan Sehun. Namun sepertinya ia hanya bisa menjawabnya di dalam hati, terlanjur takut jika ia melakukan itu Sehun akan benar – benar memperkosanya lagi sampai mati.

Luhan menatap lekat mata tajam tersebut, dan Sehun menyunggingkan senyum hangat padanya.

"Aku akan memandikanmu. Peluk leherku OK, aku akan menggendongmu" Dengan cepat Sehun memposisikan lengan Luhan pada lehernya. Mencoba menggendong kembali Luhan bak kuala untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan hanya bisa menurut, menundukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Sehun yang kini mulai membawanya pergi. Meski rasanya bagian selatan tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, begitu juga dadanya yang terus terasa ngilu saat dirinya mendapatkan guncangan barang sedikitpun.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tiba – tiba saja bergejolak setiap kali berada di dekat Sehun. Ia tak menampik jika Sehun memang sangatlah menarik perhatiannya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Namun ia pun tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, dimana ia diculik tanpa dijadikan apapun olehnya. Luhan selalu berpikir jika setelah ini ia akan dijual kepada para orang – orang bejat diluar sana, atau mungkin dijadikan alat pemuas napsu belaka. Ya, diantara itu pasti dirinya akan dijadikan salah satu dari keduanya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian menculik Luhan?"

Di ruangan yang lain Baekhyun kembali menanyakan itu. Terduduk di salah satu kursi dengan ukiran naga yang sangat mewah, berwarna merah darah dengan sosok tinggi yang sedang bersandar pada meja menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Sehun, yang jelas aku tak tahu pasti. Mungkin.." Ucapn Chanyeol sedikit berpikir "-yaa pajangan, apalagi"

"Aku serius Chanyeol- _shii_. Setelah kalian memperkosanya secara bersamaan dengan kejam. Kalian benar – benar keterlaluan"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan remehnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih duduk dengan posisi tegak di kursi merah tersebut. Jika berhadapan dengannya, Baekhyun tak semati kutu saat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Chanyeol melirik sesaat Baekhyun, melihat dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tak berbicara seperti itu tadi, kau takut pada Sehun?"

Baekhyun bungkam saat bibir seseorang mengucapkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa sangat rendah. Benar, ia takut pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan lantang padaku, kenapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun"

Baekhyun terus menggesek – gesekkan kakinya pada lantai beralas primadani itu. Merasa sangat resah, dan ingin segera pergi dari bangunan ini.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik Chanyeol- _shii_ , jadi bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Kau cepat sekali mengalihkan topik dokter Byun" Suara tawa renyah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Melihat sosok tinggi itu tertawa membuat dirinya merasa sangat rendah sekarang.

"—Jika ingin pulang, kau bisa memintanya pada Sehun. Asalkan kau mau tutup mulut tentang Luhan. Tapi—" Chanyeol menjeda upacannya, melangkah mendekat kearah kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun "—Itu sulit, kau terjebak disini dan akan sulit kembali" Ucapan Chanyeol tepat ditelinga membuat bulukuduknya meremang. Suara _bass_ itu mengalun tepat ditelinganya, menghantarkan sesuatu perasaan takut yang teramat. Nada yang penuh penekanan, menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan semua ucapan itu. Ia akan sulit kembali dari bangunan ini.

"Ohhh ya, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Yifan?" Tanya Chanyeol, memberi jarak beberapa jengkal dari tubuh milik Baekhyun.

"Hampir tiga tahun"

"Dan kau pasti tahun jika keluarga Choi sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap Luhan. Apa kau ikut membantunya?. Kita hanya sekedar mengobrol saja, tenang OK aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang"

"Aku hanya membantunya saja" Baekhyun berbicara sedikit gugup, ia menimang apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol. Tak akan semuanya, karena ia tahu ada maksud jahat jika sampai ia membeberkan semuanya.

"-Aku belum pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya. Yifan memperlihatkan foto adikknya padaku, dan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Luhan secepat ini"

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bilang kalian sudah mengenal hampir tiga tahun"

"Karena kami sama – sama sibuk, pertemuan kami tak selancar apa yang kau bayangkan"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Mencoba membenarkan kerah kemejanya sebelum duduk di atas meja disana. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi, mengenai hubunganmu dengan Yifan. Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa pertanyaan ini tak sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan. Secara tiba – tiba bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Yifan, padahal ia tahu jika mereka bersahabat.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak boleh?, aku hanya memperjelas statusmu dengan Yifan"

Baekhyun geram menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa jengkel dengan namja tinggi ini. Entahlah wajahnya memang tampan, tapi kelihatannya ia sedikit gila. Tidak terlalu menakutkan memang, tapi Baekhyun tetap harus waspada. Apalagi setelah melihat perlakuannya terhadap Luhan kemarin.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, mempersempit jarak keduanya dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk dan Chanyeol yang sedikit merunduk.

Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun benar – benar tipe idealnya sekali. Dagu runcing, bibirnya yang tipis dengan matanya yang sipit. Meski Luhan memang lebih cantik dari Baekhyun, tapi ia tak memungkiri jika iapun terpesona pada namja manis dihadapannya.

CUPP

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menekannya kemudian melumat sebentar bibir itu. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, mecoba mendorong dada bidang itu untuk melepaskan bibirnya. Chanyeol benar – benar kurang ajar, membuatnya semakin takut untuk lebih lama berada di bangunan ini.

"Emmm..Lep.. "

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir tipis itu. Menghiraukan namja manis yang berusaha mati – matian untuk melepasnya. Namun Chanyeol dengan tenaganya menekan Baekhyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Lepasss..akhhh...sialann..." Baekhyun meracau, mendorong dengan kuat tubuh kokoh Chanyeol yang terasa makin merapat kearahnya. Perkiraan Baekhyun tidak meleset sedikitpun. Ia akan sulit untuk keluar dari bangunan ini setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah menerka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum itu benar – benar menjadi kenyataan sekaligus mimpi buruknya, ia terus saja memberontak setidaknya ia masih berusaha untuk lepas meski tenaganya jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik paksa pinggang itu untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya. Masih dengan bibir yang saling menyatu, dengan pemberontakan Baekhyun yang secara mati – matian.

Namja tinggi itu menekan pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Membuat peraduan yang membuat mereka meremang seketika. Sesuatu bagian yang vital tersentuh oleh lutut milik namja manis itu, membuat Chanyeol menggeram disela ciuman itu. Baekhyun berpikir jika itulah titik kelemahan Chanyeol saat ini, padahal itu adalah kekuatan terbesar Chanyeol.

SRANKKK

BRAKKK

Mereka terus saja berjalan menuntut untuk sampai pada ranjang besar yang berada di ujung ruangan. Barang – barang yang tersenggol oleh keduanya sudah terjautuh ke lantai, berserakan hingga hampir tak berbentuk lagi karena kebanyakan barang yang berada di sini berasal dari keramik.

"Enghhhh.. "

Baekhyun berteriak saat dengan kasar tubuhnya terjatuh pada ranjang empuk itu. Meski tak merasakan sakit apapun, namun itu sontak membuatnya kaget apalagi sekarang Chanyeol yang berada tepat diatasnya.

"Berhenti, atau aku akan teriak"

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh atas acaman itu. Baekhyun tak berpikir secara benar atas ucapannya itu. Siapa yang akan menolongnya jika berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau ingin berteriak? Silahkan sayang"

Baekhyun meruntuki kebodohannya, ia tak mungkin berteriak di tengah ruangan besar ini. Lagipula siapa yang akan mendengarkannya. Ia yakin setelah ini ia akan mengalami apa yang dialami Luhan malam kemarin. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mau melakukannya, melihat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan Luhan membuat dirinya merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol, Ku Mohon lepas. Ini tidak benar, kau bisa melakukan hal menjijikan ini pada orang lain dan tidak denganku" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada yang sialnya sulit sekali berpindah posisi. Namja tinggi diatasnya tak bergeming sedikitpun saat setelahnya Baekhyun mengucapkan ini. Suara itu terlampau lembut, membuat libodo Chanyeol memuncak dan ingin mendengar suara itu untuk mendesahkan namanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku ingin melakukannya denganmu" Baekhyun sontak memberontak, memukul – mukul setiap bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa ia gapai.

Berteriak hingga suaranya hilangpun rasanya sudah tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Baekhyun sudah berada dibawah kendali seorang penggila _sex_ dirinya terus menangis pilu saat dengan nakalnya tangan seseorang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya. Baekhyun benci ini, sungguh menjijikan dan ia hanya akan melakukan ini pada namja yang ia cintai. Chanyeol bukanlah keinginannya, mengenalpun rasanya baru sebentar dan sekarang ia sudah merada dibawah kendalinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sungguh membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Mendesah diselingi suara tangis yang hanya akan membuatnya nampak sangat lemah sekali. Tubuhnya sudah sama – sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Chanyeol tak bersuara apapun saat melakukan itu. hanya mendesah juga menggeram saat sesuatu itu mencoba untuk menekan Baekhyun lebih dalam, dan membuatnya melayang. Baekhyun sontak merona saat melihat begitu berkuasanya Chanyeol saat sedang seperti ini. Dimana ia mendominasi dengan keseluruhan.

Sontak namja manis itu menggeleng. Ditengah situasi seperti ini Baekhyun masih bisa – bisanya memikirkan hal yang aneh seperti itu. Kini dirinya sedang terancam, sangat mustahil untuk melihat bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol yang menekan lubangnya dengan kuat.

Namun mengelakpun rasanya mustahil. Mereka sudah menyatu dengan sempurna. Hanya bisa mendesah bersamaan saat ritme yang diberikan si dominan semakin cepat dan menekan titik terdalamnya. Sudah terlanjur basah dan Baekhyun hanya meruntuki semua yang tengah terjadi. Ini adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari, namun pemikiran itu pun tak bisa untuk menghindarinya dari jeratan ini. Dimana ia berada di bawah kendali Chanyeol dengan perasaan jijik yang ada pada benaknya.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Yifan terus saja berulang kali melakukan panggilan untuk Baekhyun, tapi selalu saja panggilan itu tidak terjawab.

Mereka akan bertemu sekarang sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi rencana mereka. Yifan sudah menantikan ini selama tiga tahun. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat ia menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun sebelum lelaki manis itu diambil orang lain.

Kotak beludru berwarna merah yang sejak tadi ia genggam perlahan dibukanya. Menampilkan benda yang berbentuk lingkaran untuk dipakai oleh seseoarang di jari manisnya. Yifan tersenyum menatap cincin yang dibelinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Model yang ia buat sendiri dan dijamin tak akan ada yang menyamainya.

"Yifan, kau sedang apa?"

Yifan menoleh ke arah pitu, dimana sang appa sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan membawa satu buah map yang entah apa isinya.

"Baru saja aku ingin pergi tapi appa sudah datang" Ucap Yifan mencoba menaruh kotak itu pada saku.

"Nampaknya kau sedang kebingungan? Ada apa bicaralah!"

Yifan sontak mengelak, menggeleng jika ia baik – baik saja "Tidak, aku hanya terlalu memikirkan Luhan. Jadi bagaimana hasilnya, apa sudah menemukan petunjuk yang lain?"

"Hmm..nanti malam kita harus bersiap. Bukan hanya polisi saja yang andil, kita harus turun tangan. Appa ingin melihat Luhan dengan cepat, dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun"

Yifan mengambil map yang diserahkan oleh Siwon padanya. Membuka lembaran didalamnya, dimana disana terdapat foto – foto dari CCTV yang dapat menjadi barang untuk lebih mudah menemukan Luhan.

"Polisi sudah menyelidiki ini. Rumah besar yang berada di pinggir kota adalah tempat persembunyian penculik itu. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan ini, tapi yang jelas appa sangat takut jika Luhan akan dijual kepada lelaki hidung belang" Siwon menatap sedih pada sang anak sulung. Semua pikiran _negatif_ itu merayap pada pikirannya. Merapuhkan kegagahan sang panglima hanya dengan kejadian ini.

"Kita akan berusaha, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kenapa kita tidak langsung menuju kesana sekarang?"

Siwon menggeleng sebelum berbicara.

"Akan terjadi suatu keributan jika kita melakukannya sekarang. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi dan kitapun harus mempersiapkan persenjataan dengan lengkap, karena appa yakin penculik ini sudah _profesional"_

"Benar, sangat sedikit sekali petunjuk yang didapatkan. Aku yakin penculikan ini sudah direncanakan jauh – jauh hari"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap makanannya tak suka, menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan pandangan jijik pada sesuatu yang tersaji dihadapannya. Setiap hari harus memakan – makanan yang sama dengan porsi yang sama pula, membuat dirinya menjadi bosan. Ia rindu meminum bubble tea dan juga makanan – makan kesukaannya.

"Buka mulutmu!" Luhan tak mau menuruti apa perkataan Sehun, merapatkan bibir itu saat sendok yang berisi bubur telah berada didepan bibirnya.

"-Kau masih harus makan makanan dengan tekstur yang lembut. Ini enak percayalah"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tak minat, manatapnya dalam saat Sehun memerintahnya untuk segera membuka mulut. Sehun memberikan isyarat padanya untuk segera memakan bubur ini, sudah hampir masuk jam makan malam dan Luhan belum makan sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak mau Sehun" Luhan yang nyatanya egois mengelak itu. Berucap dengan suara lirih, dengan pandangan yang terfokus kedepan.

Sehun menyerah, menaruh kembali mangkok itu di meja nakas. Kali ini ia tak akan memaksa Luhan untuk memakannya, biarkan saja namja cantik itu merasakan bagaimana jika lambungnya tak diisi dengan apapun kali ini. Biar Luhan merasakannya nanti.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih pada posisinya, memandang Luhan sambil tangannya yang mengelus pipi yang agak tirus tersebut.

Sudah hampir beberapa hari ia berada di bangunan ini, dan Luhan sangatlah ingin pulang kembali kerumahnya. Entah apa maksud Sehun menculiknya, Luhan tak tahu dan ia ingin menanyakan itu.

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" Tanya Luhan secara tiba – tiba. Sehun yang terdiam belum mau untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jika ia menjawabpun Luhan akan mengira jika ia memiliki dendam pada keluarganya, namun itu salah. Sehun menculiknya karena mengiginkan Luhan.

"-Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menculikku. Kau punya dendam pada keluargaku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi, meski ia meruntuki kebodohannya itu karena setelah berteriak dadanya langsung terasa sakit.

"-Sebenarnya kau kenapa Sehun..hikss. Aku menganggapmu sebagai guru yang baik.. hikkss, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku..hikss"Luhan sesegukkan, menangis pilu dihadapan Sehun karena ia terlanjur kesal. Diperlakukan bak pemuas napsu oleh kedua orang kepercayaannya, apakah itu sudah menjadi tindakan kriminal?.

"-Kau dan Chanyeol sangat kurang ajar, AKU BENCI KALIAN..hiks"

Sehun tiba – tiba merasa dadanya sakit saat melihat Luhan berteriak sebari menangis seperti ini. Sehun juga masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancangnya menculik Luhan. Ia terlanjur terpesona pada namja cantik ini, terlalu menggiurkan membuatnya menjadi resah untuk segera menyentuhnya.

Luhan tetap menangis dengan lirih saat ada jeda diantara keduanya. Namja cantik itu sudah tak berbicara lagi, membuat Sehun tak bergeming mendengar suara tangisan itu.

"Bisakah jita tak membahas itu, berhentilah menangis aku tak suka melihatnya"Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terlampau dingin, membuat Luhan melirik tak suka ke arah Sehun. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya mencabik – cabik wajah tampan itu. Luhan muak dan ingin segera pergi dari bangunan ini.

"Kenapa kau tak bunuh aku saja. Aku sudah sekarat sekarang, percuma operasi yang telah dilakukan karena aku tak akan bisa sembuh hikss.. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Tubuhku? Perkosa aku hingga mati sekarang, aku benci melihatmu"

Emosi Luhan benar – benar tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia benci melihat ini semua, keingingnannya setelah operasi berhasil tak dapat terlaksana. Ia ingin bebas seperti remaja yang lain. Tapi sekarang ia berada di bangunan ini, terkurung dengan kedua namja "brengsek" yang seenaknya memperlakukan bagai budak _sex_. Jika terus seperti ini lebih baik ia bunuh diri.

"Aku pikir kau sudah benar – benar sembuh"

Sehun tersenyum samar, menatap Luhan yang menganga melihatnya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Bekas operasiku masih terasa sakit, berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi membuatku ingin mati saja menahan sakit. Kau tak akan tahu rasanya karena kau tak pernah mengalaminya"

Luhan benar, ia tak pernah mengalami apa yang dirasakan namja cantik tersebut. Sehun sangat mengerti itu. Diumur yang masih remaja, Luhan sangat membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih dari keluarganya. Ya, pasti Luhan membutuhkan itu dan Sehun yakin keluarganya tak memberikan apa yang Luhan inginkan karena terlalu sibuk. Jadi bolehkah ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih memperhatikan Luhan sekarang.

"Percuma jika kau meminta untuk kembali pada keluargamu. Dia tak akan memberikan hal yang selama ini kau inginkan, aku paham keluargamu sangat sibuk. Tuan Siwon juga Yifan mereka sama – sama sibuk" Luhan menatap Sehun aneh, topik yang dibahas bukan masalah itu namun Sehun tiba – tiba menyinggung soal perhatian dari keluarganya. Luhan tak menampik ucapan itu. Sehun ada benarnya, namun tetap sesibuk apapun keluarganya Luhan masih tetap membutuhkan kasih sayangnya.

"-Aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Perhatian, kasih sayang juga cinta. Aku bisa berikan semua untukmu, asal kau tak lari dariku"

 _Cih, aku tak butuh perhatian dari seorang penculik._

Luhan sudah malas untuk meladeni Sehun. Percuma harus berbicara panjang lebar. Sehun pintar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tak butuh itu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban dari tujuanmu menculikku, appaku bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau. Berapa jumlah uang yang kau inginkan untuk menebusku, cepat katakan!"

Sehun mendecih, menatap Luhan yang nampak sangat sombong sekali. Sehun tak butuh semua itu, lagipula ia punya semua yang diinginkan.

"Aku bukan orang miskin Luhan. Aku hanya menginginkanmu berada disisiku"

"Dan aku tidak mau"

Jika terus saja membahas pembicaraan ini, Sehun yakin ini tak akan mempunyai akhir yang manis. Luhan mencoba berani melawannya. Namja tampan itu memaklumi, kelantangan Luhan itu karena terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan juga mempunyai jabatan yang tinggi.

"Kau harus mau, karena tak ada pilihan lain. Aku hanya mau kau tanpa embel – embel uang yang kau katakan. Yang benar saja, aku bukan penculik yang haus akan uang. Karena aku penculik yang haus karena tubuhmu"

Luhan mulai resah saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Deru napas Sehun yang memburu membuat Luhan mau tak mau memejamkan mata. Pertama karena takut akan tatapan tajam itu dan Luhan merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

Sehun mencoba untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Beberapa senti lagi bibir itu akan menempel, namun seseorang dengan lancangnya membuka pintu dan menyebakan bunyi benturan yang cukup nyaring.

BRAKKKK

Pintu ruangan yang tak dikunci secara tiba – tiba dibuka oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya dengan terburu – buru. Napasnya memburu, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan. Dan Sehun menggeram, menatap tanya pada namja tinggi tersebut.

" _Gawat, Tuan Choi dan beberapa polisi sedang mengepung bangunan ini"_

" _SIALAN"_

.

.

 _ **TUBICONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Elus dada.**_

Hallo apa kabar para reader yang udah kasih reviewnya meski saya gak bisa balas satu persatu, maaf ya.

Jika masih berminat dengan ff saya ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Saya gak bisa nyebutin satu – satu yang udah dengan baiknya nngasih review dan dukungannya. Hahah saya terimakasih banget.

Ohh ya ini genrenya rada action gitu.

Saya gak bisa ngomong apa – apa lagi pokoknya.

Review sebagian dari iman juga kalo ada typo silahkan timpuk saya(?).

Pokonya jangan bosen –bosen review ya heheh.

.

.

.

 **WANNA REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 5 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _BRAKKKK_

 _Pintu ruangan yang tak dikunci secara tiba – tiba dibuka oleh seseorang._

 _Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya dengan terburu – buru. Napasnya memburu, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan. Dan Sehun menggeram, menatap tanya pada namja tinggi tersebut._

" _Gawat, Tuan Choi dan beberapa polisi sedang mengepung bangunan ini"_

" _SIALAN"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun segera menggendong Luhan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini, malah bangunan ini. Ya, Sehun akan membawa namja cantik itu pergi sebelum kembali direbut oleh keluarganya.

.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari dari bangunan itu, menggendong Luhan dengan tenaganya dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang nampak masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Chanyeol mendadak bodoh dengan situasi yang sangat diluar dugaan ini. Hingga namja tinggi itu berpikir jika ia lupa untuk membawa Baekhyun yang jelas masih tertidur di kamarnya.

 _Bodoh, Bodoh_

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, dengan terburu – buru kembali ke kamarnya, mengacak rambut itu frustasi karena ia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa sedangkan Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa melihat ke arah leher Sehun dengan jakun yang naik turun, karena dirinya yang digendong bagai pengantin sekarang. Sempat mendengar jika nama sang Appa disebutkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Jadi, bangunan ini telah dikepung oleh para polisi dimana keluarganya sukses menemukan tempat persembunyian sang penculik. Luhan berpikir jika ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk dapat keluar dari bangunan ini. Hatinya terus menginginkan itu, namun raganya tak mampu dan tak akan lepas dengan mudah begitu saja.

Entah ingin dibawa kemana, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di gendongan tersebut. Bukan bermaksud mencari aman, hanya saja tubuhnya terus terhentak karena semakin lama Sehun membawanya lari dari bangunan ini. Membuatnya merasakan kembali nyeri pada dadanya, sesekali ia terbatuk karena guncangan yang semakin menjadi.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekilas melirik ke arahnya. Ia tak bergeming, jeda beberapa detik saat mata mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan perasaan aneh kala itu, membuat jantungnya kembali memompa tak terkendali.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian mereka telah sampai di luar bangunan, tepatnya dihalaman belakang dimana garasi besar terdapat di disana. Luhan tak memungkiri jika Sehun sangatlah kaya raya bahkan melebihi kekayaan keluarganya. Entah kekayaan itu dari mana, Luhan hanya bisa berpikiran _negatif_ jika kekayaan yang Sehun miliki adalah hasil dari penjualan manusia, termasuk dirinya yang mungkin akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

 _DARRR_

 _DARRR_

 _DARRRRR_

Suara memekakkan telinga itu terdengar nyaring. Luhan meringis merasa telinganya tak mampu untuk mendengar bunyi itu, dadanya kembali nyeri dan ia hanya dapat memegangi dada itu dengan kuat.

Samar – samar Luhan dapat mendengar suara Sehun, namun ia tak tahu namja tampan itu mengucapkan apa.

Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Luhan ingin meronta dan berlari ke arah keluarganya yang berada di halaman depan. Luhan sangat meyakinkan itu, karena siapa lagi jika bukan keluarganya. Namun, tubuhnya berbicara lain. Karena selain tak mampu untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan, Luhan pun tidak mampu untuk teralih pada sosok Sehun. Beberapa hari ini Sehun telah membuat perasaannya kacau balau, hingga detik ini Luhan merasa sulit untuk terlepas darinya. Itu pemikiran Luhan, berfirasat seperti itu dan ia pun tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

.

Tubuhnya segera di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil milik namja tampan tersebut. Sehun memasangkan pengaman pada tubuh Luhan, mengecup dahinya sesaat sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa bersandar pada kursi jok. Menghirup aroma menyegarkan dari mesin pendingin mobil, dan merasa nyaman di tempatnya. Tak ada salah satu diantara keduanya yang berbicara. Keduanya bungkam, tak berniat untuk sekedar bertanya tentang keadaan sekarang.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang tak sedikitpun berucap padanya. Ia terfokus pada kemudi, menghiraukan Luhan yang sejak tadi menatap ke arahnya.

 _ **Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini**_

 _ **Kenapa Sehun repot – repot menculik dirinya hanya karena tubuh saja**_

 _ **Ia seorang namja penyakitan, namun sukses membuat sosok Sehun terbuai karenanya**_

 _SREKKKK_

 _CKITTTTTTT_

Mobil itu tiba – tiba berhenti dengan mendadak, membuat Luhan bisa saja terhempas ke depan jika saja tak memakai pengaman. Sehun meruntuki seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini, ia menoleh kearahnya meyakinkan jika namja disebelahnya dalam keadaan baik.

"Sialan" Gumam Sehun saat Luhan dapat melihat kedua namja yang nampak sedang berselisih disana. Disana Chanyeol dan seseorang namja dengan tubuh lebih kecil, nampak sedang bertengkar. Ahh, lebih tepatnya namja itu terus saja mencoba melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada lengannya.

Karena tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih besar, akhirnya sang namja mungil bisa dibawa oleh Chanyeol sekarang. Mereka mendekat ke arah mobil yang sedang ditumpangi olehnya juga Sehun. Chanyeol menyeret paksa namja tersebut, membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan membantingnya untuk segera masuk dan duduk di kursi jok belakang.

"Sialan kau,brengsek lepaskan aku" Namja mungil itu terus saja memberontak saat Chanyeol terus saja mencekal lengan yang sepertinya mencoba untuk memukul bagian wajah.

Sehun tak ambil pusing, dengan cepat ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil. Menghiraukan semua umpatan yang dilayangkan namja mungil tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa menatap heran, seraya berpikir jika namja tersebut bernasib sama seperti dirinya, namun dalam kukungan namja yang lain yaitu Chanyeol.

"Kalian akan membawaku kemana, aku ingin pulang. Kris ada di didepan sana" Baekhyun meracau hampir berteriak. Luhan yang mendengar jika nama hyungnya disebut segera menoleh. Menatap namja dibelakanganya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia ingin memberontak seperti namja itu, meyatakan jika ia pun memiliki perlawanan untuk berusaha keluar dari kukungan Sehun. Namun Luhan tidak bisa melakukan itu, kepalanya terlalu berat dengan rasa ngilu yang sewaktu – waktu terus dirasakannya.

"Heyy berhentilah Baekhyun, Aishhh" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan Baekhyun yang terus saja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol yakin namja mungil itu mengincar kendali mobil sekarang.

"Kalian dasar brengsek, lepaskan aku aishhh bersama Luhan juga. Hey, Luhan kau bisa dengar aku" Baekhyun menatap ke arah kursi jok yang Luhan duduki. Luhan bisa mendengarnya, namun tak bisa untuk berucap sepatah katapun. Ia sekarang mengetahui jika namja ini bernama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kembali untuk duduk dikursinya. Menahan tubuh yang lebih mungil itu untuk tak mengganggu Luhan. Namja tinggi itu meruntuki kebodohannya, melupakan obat bius yang selalu ia bawa kemana – kama. Karena kebingungan melandanya, Chanyeol menjadi lupa akan segalanya.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu jelas meronta dengan brutal, mendorong dada milik namja tinggi tersebut agar menjauh darinya.

"Emmmmhhhpp...lepp..akhhass" Dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol segera melesatkan lidah itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Menggigit bibirnya sesaat yang menimbulkan suara _sexy_ itu terdengar kembali. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru melakukan _sex_ bersama , dan Chanyeol merasa ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun kualahan dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Terlalu menuntut juga kasar, Baekhyun yakin inilah pelampiasan amarah Chanyeol dimana dirinya sedari tadi terus memberontak.

Menghiraukan adegan di kursi jok belakang, Sehun tetap _fokus_ mengemudiakan mobilnya. Ia harus dengan cepat meninggalkan bangunan ini. Selain telah dikepung oleh banyak polisi, Sehun yakin Siwon dan sang anak sulung –Yifan- telah memasukki bangunannya. Sehun meruntuki kebodohan karena tak mempersiapkan penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Hingga kejadian tak terduka seperti ini terjadi.

 _DAARR_

 _DAARR_

Kembali suara tembakan itu terdengar, Luhan sontak meremas dadanya kuat. Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini ia selalu merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadanya, ini tak seperti rasa nyeri yang biasa ia rasakan. Ini lebih terasa sangat sakit, dan Luhan sangat takut.

Dengan belingsatan Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya. Menghiraukan pekikkan yang terdengar dari belakang. Itu adalah Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang kelewat batas, membuatnya merasa risih dan ingin mengeluarkan namja itu dari mobilnya.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu Yifan juga Siwon telah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Penjagaan hanya terdapat di luar bangunan saja, dan untuk didalam mereka tak mendapati siapapun disana. Bangunan itu kosong, seperti tak berpenghuni. Kesempatan yang sangat bagus jika para penjaga disana teralihkan oleh para anak buahnya diluar.

Yifan dan Siwon terus menyusuri bangunan luas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halaman belakang bagunan , Yifan menatap sebuah mobil yang ingin keluar dari pekarangan. Tanpa tunggu lama, ia segera mengarahkan pistol pada ban mobil tersebut. Ia yakin mobil tersebut adalah mobil sang penculik.

 _DARRR_

 _DARRR_

Yifan mengumpat saat tembakannya meleset. Dua peluru ia tembakan dan hasilnya nihil tak mengenai sasaran yang diarahkan.

"Aishhh, sialan"

"Sebaiknya kita kejar mobil itu sekarang"

Siwon segera pergi menuju arah mobil mereka yang berada di pekarangan depan. Disusul oleh Yifan yang mengerti akan hal itu. Mereka akan mengejar mobil tersebut yang entah ingin pergi kemana. Masih berada tak jauh dan mereka yakin akan menangkap sang pelaku dengan cepat.

.

.

"Sehun pakai maskermu cepat" Perintah Chanyeol, dan Sehun segera memakai masker hitam yang diberikan. Ia memang kesusahan untuk memakainya, namun berkat bantuan Chanyeol masker itupun sudah terpasang.

"Dia hampir saja menembak ban mobil kita, harus lebih cepat sebelum kita tertangkap"

Sehun sudah jauh pergi meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Ia bernapas sesaat untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ini sukses membuatnya kebingungan, sesuatu yang tak terduga datang dan Sehun belum matang untuk mempersiapkannya.

Chanyeol menatap dari kaca belakang mobil, dimana mobil lain sedang mengikuti ke mana arah mobil mereka pergi. Chanyeol mendesis, mengambil pistol yang sedari tadi berada di saku untuk ia arahkan pada mobil tersebut, dimana Siwon dan Yifan berada. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan mengarahkan pistol tepat kesasaran.

 _DARRRR_

 _KREKK_

Satu tembakan mengenai kaca jendela depan mobil tersebut. Membuat suatu lubang yang menembus dan meretakkan daerah sekitarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum samar didalam maskernya. Satu tembakan berhasil, dan membuat mobil itu sedikit oleng.

"Mereka mengikuti kita"

Saat Sehun ingin membelokkan kemudi, seseorang menembak kaca spion disebelahnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut, hingga membuatnya sedikit oleng namun dapat terkendali dengan cepat.

Suasana menjadi menenganggang setelahnya. Luhan yang terus terdiam di tempat, juga Baekhyun yang sudah tak bergeming lagi. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memegang pistol seperti tadi, membuat namja mungil itu bungkam. Kedua aura namja yang telah menggunakan masker tersebut membuatnya bergidik. Baekhyun harus hati – hati sebelum ia menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

Laju mobil semakin tinggi, membuat Luhan tak tahan dengan pening dikepalanya. Sehun mengemudikan mobil kelewat batas, hingga membuat hentakan – hentakan yang sangat terasa ditubuhnya.

"Apa mereka masih mengikuti kita"

"Masih, fokuslah menyetir. Biar aku yang menangani mereka"

.

.

Yifan terus mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengejar mobil yang sialnya semakin jauh untuk didekati. Dijalanan ramai seperti ini, mereka menjadi lebih sulit untuk memaksimalkan kecepatan laju mobil, karena terhambat oleh rambu lalu lintas.

"Aishhhh, kenapa lama sekali" Yifan memukul beberapa kali kemudianya. Menggeram karena gagal untuk mengejar mobil pelaku yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Jika tidak dalam situasi ini, dijamin mereka akan menangkap pelakunya dengan cepat. Siwon memijat pelipisnya sesaat, rencana kali ini gagal dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Pria bermasker lagi" Ucap Siwon frustasi.

"-Sulit sekali mengenali wajah mereka, selain postur tubuhnya" Yifan lebih frustasi lagi. Meski ia belum menyerah sepenuhnya, namun tetap saja ia tertinggal jauh.

"Mungkin ini adalah orang dalam, aku tak bisa menuduh siapapun karena belum ada bukti yang pasti" Siwon mengangguk paham. Seperti mereka harus lebih untuk sekedar melacak keberadaannya.

"Tapi aku yakin jika Luhan berada di dalam mobil itu" Ujar Yifan penuh penekanan, ia sangatlah yakin sekali. Harga dirinya terasa terinjak karena kasus ini. Dimana biasanya ia akan menangkap buronan kelas mafia dengan mudah, namun sekarang hanya dua orang penculik ia nampak tak bisa sedikitpun mengandalkna kemampuannya.

Hingga detik berikutnya lampu hijau menyala dan itu membuat Yifan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia memang sudah tertinggal jauh, tapi jangan salah ia ahli dalam mencari dan melacak seseorang.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Diamlah, lihat saja nanti"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mereka benar – benar telah menjadi penculik _profesional_ dengan banyak markas tersembunyi. Chanyeol memang tak terlalu andil dalam ini, karena semua ini adalah Sehun yang merencanakan dan ia hanya mengikuti.

Sesekali namja tinggi itu melirik ke arah Luhan yang belum bergumam semenjak tadi. Namja cantik itu tak tertidur, mata cantiknya terus saja mengarah ke luar jendela mobil. Menatapnya dengan diam, tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

Chanyeol segera menoleh saat sesuatu terjatuh tepat di pundaknya. Kepala seseorang menyandar pada bahu kokohnya, sedikit terhuyung karena pergerakan mobil yang melaju di jalanan yang sedikit berlubang. Ia mencoba untuk merangkul namja mungil itu, menaruh kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Seperti inilah mereka, hampir beberapa jam berada didalam mobil dan hari mulai semakin gelap. Hingga membuat namja yang berada di rengkuhannya ini lelah hingga akhirnya tertidur. Chanyeol menyamankan posisi itu, sesekali menghirup wangi helaian rambut Baekhyun. Seperti wangi permen karet, dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

Perjalanan yang tak Chanyeol ketahui kemana arahnya, seketika membuat namja tinggi itu menatap terkejut daerah sekitar. Mereka sudah tak berada di kawasan perkotaan, melainkan hutan. Hutan belantaran, dan Chanyeol sempat menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun. Kawasan ini lebih dari markas mereka sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah luar jendela, masih dengan lengan yang memeluk Baekhyun. Aishh, ini mengerikan, berada di tengah – tengah hutan yang sangat gelap jika saja cahaya dari lampu mobil tidak meyala. Jujur Chanyeol takut, ini hal pertama untuknya, pergi jauh dari kawasan penuh gedung pencakar langit.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah semak – semak. Chanyeol menatap heran Sehun yang memberhentikan mobil itu, dan mulai keluar dari dalam mobil. Membuka pintu sebelah kursi Luhan lalu menggendongnya bagai kuala.

"Cepat keluar" Perintah Sehun padanya. Chanyeol segera bergegas, menggendong Baekhyun karena ia tak tega membangunkan namja mungil tersebut.

Sehun berjalan didepan sambil menggendong Luhan, diikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan. Tanpa kata – kata, kedua namja tampan itu berjalan menuju semak – semak yang nampak cukup tinggi. Berbekal senter kecil dari ponsel milik Sehun mereka berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah bangunan yang berada di tengah semak – semak tersebut.

Chanyeol sempat bergidik, saat telinganya mendengar suara – suara aneh disekitar hutan itu. Ini jauh dari perkotaan, dan ia baru mendapati jika ditengah hutan seperti ini ada sebuah bangunan besar didalamnya.

Luhan yang berada di gendongan Sehun tak berucap sedikitpun. Namja cantik itu terlanjur lelah, ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Sehun cukup erat. Menghirup aroma khas sang penculik, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu itu. Luhan tak tahu akan dibawa kemana, ia sudah pasrah pada Sehun. Karena ia tak mengerti dan tak ingin berpikir lagi.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, menagambil kunci yang sebelumnya ia taruh. Membuka pintu utama bangunan itu sebelum ia menekan tombol saklar lampu. Ruangan yang sangat luas dengan banyak barang antik di dalamnya. Untuk bangunan ini sebenarnya adalah rumah milik bibinya, namun karena keluarga bibinya pindah akhirnya Sehun membeli rumah ini. Dan sekarang bangunan ini adalah miliknya, meski Sehun jarang datang ke tempat ini namun sesekali namja tampan itu pasti berkunjung untuk memeeriksa bangunan ini.

Mereka mulai memasuki bangunan bak istana itu, Chanyeol terus saja takjub dengan arsitektur bangunan ini. Unsur Korea kuno masih melekat, namun tak meninggalkan kesan _modern minimalis_ nya. Chanyeol berpikir jika kekayaan Sehun lebih dari apa yang ia ketahui.

Mereka terus saja berjalan di bangunan dengan banyak kaca yang berada disekelilingnya. Hingga Sehun berhenti di tengah ruangan dengan tangannya yang mengelus helayan rambut namja yang ia gendong.

"Pilihlah kamar sesukamu, kamarku diujung sana" Tunjuk Sehun pada pintu kayu di ujung bangunan lantai kedua.

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol beranjak, membawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang berada di sana. Ada banyak ruangan dan Chanyeol memilih pintu coklat yang tepat berada di sebelah ia berdiri.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan pada ranjang _king size_ disana. Tersenyum saat melihat namja cantik itu telah terlelap damai, dengan bibir yang sedikt terbuka.

Tangannya merayap mulai dari dahi hingga berhenti pada bibir yang selalu ia nikmati itu. Sehun mengusapnya sesaat, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan perlahan. Hingga pada akhirnya bibir itu saling bersentuhan, dan Luhan sempat menggeliat beberapa saat.

"Tenanglah sayang" Ucapan Sehun yang menenangkan membuat Luhan berhenti untuk menggeliat, dan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada ranjang. Sehun tak henti – hentinya tersenyum, mengusap peluh yang menghiasi sekitar dahinya. Mengecup beberapa kali pipi tersebut sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Namja cantik itu sebenarnya tak tertidur. Matanya memang terpejam, namun ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, dan setiap sentuhan yang seseorang lakukan padanya sanglah terasa. Mulai dari dahi hingga bibir juga pipinya yang dikecup beberapa kali. Hingga ia segera membuka mata saat bunyi pintu terdengar, menatap ruangan yang sangat baru baginya.

Matanya masih terus menatapi setiap penjuru ruangan ini. Dimana ia mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang berbeda. Benar, perjalanan tadi memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga ia tak menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang karena kelelahan. Luhan terus menatapi setiap sisi ruangan ini, hampir beberapa menit hingga ia sendiripun menjadi bosan sendiri.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya tersentak. Menatap ke arah ujung dimana Sehun yang keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya saja. Wangi segar yang menguar membuat Luhan terperangah sejenak, wangi itu berasal dari arah Sehun. Tanpa berpikir lama Luhan tahu jika namja tampan tersebut baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

"Kau tak boleh mandi dimalam hari, aku akan menggantikanmu baju tidur baru. Sebentar"

Luhan menatap setiap gerak – gerik Sehun yang nampak sedang memilih beberapa potong pakaian didalam lemari besar sebelah ranjang. Ia tak tahu apakah ini rumah milik Sehun atau bukan, tapi melihat ada banyak pakaian miliknya, Luhan yakin ini adalah rumahnya juga.

.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, saat Sehun sudah selesai memakai bajunya lengkap. Namja tampan itu mulai mendekat dengan senyuman yang selalu ia berikan kapanpun itu. Mengubah posisinya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan beberapa bantal dibelakangnya.

Perlahan jemari milik Sehun merayap, mencoba untuk membuka satu per satu kancing baju Luhan tersebut. Namja cantik itu diam, matanya fokus pada wajah Sehun yang tak balik menatapnya. Luhan tidak siap untuk melakukannya lagi sekarang, ia terlanjur lelah.

Sehun menatap setiap inci kulit mulus Luhan yang terekspos dihadapannya. Ada bekas jahitan benang operasi yang sekarang mulai memudar. Tangan kokohnya perlahan menyentuh bekas jahitan itu, mengukir secara _abstark_ dengan jarinya dan terhenti saat tangan seseorang menahannnya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang, kau lelah bukan?" Ucapan itu segera diangguki Luhan. Benar ia sangat lelah sekarang, tapi kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Seakan memperbolehkan kembali Sehun yang akan menjamah tubuhnya, jelas ini bukanlah keinginannya tapi tubuh itu tak bisa menolak setiap apa yang Sehun inginkan terhadapnya.

"Tidurlah, sementara kita tinggal disini. Aku tak mau kedua orang itu menemukan kita"

Luhan yang mendengar itu paham jika yang dimaksud Sehun itu adalah Appa dan Yifan hyung. Entah kenapa Sehun terus – terusan menahannya. Selain karena tubuhnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sehun. Namun Sehun selalu mengelak jika ia menuduh namja tampan itu memiliki dendam terhadap keluarganya. Luhan bingung, jika saatnya tiba ia akan menanyakan itu kembali.

.

.

_D&G_

Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di sebuah sofa di ruangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia bukan berada di rumah besar Sehun kemarin, melainkan sebuah rumah besar di tengah hutan yang tak diketahui apa nama kawasan tersebut.

Baekhyun terus saja menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Entah kenapa lemari itu sudah lengkap dengan beberapa potong pakaian yang entah Baekhyun tidak ketahui milik siapa, namun yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah Sehun yang sangat berkuasa untuk semua ini.

"Mau mandi atau langsung tidur? Aku tahu kau lelah"

"Sebenarnya kita sedang berada dimana. Sebuah banguna di tengah hutan..ahhh bahkan ditengah semak – semak, sebenarnya aku berada dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih, ia ingin tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang dan apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Sehun"

"Cihh... Sebenarnya kau itu siapanya Sehun? Teman? Atau apa?"

"Aku..." Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri "-Aku hanya kenalan"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya Chanyeol yang terus saja mengucapkan hal yang tak pasti, membuatnya bingung harus bertanya apa lagi. Mulut Chanyeol seakan terkunci untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dirinya ketahui. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin terus dipermainkan lebih lama lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat lelah, sudah berapa jam ia hanya terduduk di dalam mobil Beberapa jam, dan ia baru merasakan jika pingganya terasa nyeri.

"Kalin benar – benar sialannnn"

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara itu hanya bisa mendecih, melirik sekilas ke arah namja mungil yang masih betah terduduk di sofa.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah"

"Semua ucapanmu itu ambigu. Maksudmu tidur itu apa, kau mau memperkosaku lagi, dasar keparat" Baekhyun terus saja mengutarakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar – benar kesal atas kelakuan kedua namja itu. Sial, keduanya sama – sama penjahat kelamin.

Chanyeol menghiraukan umpatan bertubi – tubi itu. Merebahkan tubuh atletisnya pada ranjang sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah berkacak pinggang dengan posisi berdiri.

"Hey, jangan pura – pura tidur" Itu suara Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba membuat Chanyeol terusik saat sedikit lagi ia mulai terlelap.

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan tersebut, ia terus terpejam sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mengguncang sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak tidur, cepat bangun aku ingin bicara" Baekhyun lagi – lagi mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit terganggu atas sentuhan yang diberikan. Hey, ia benar – benar ingin beristirahat.

"Hey, aishhh Bangunlah aku ingin bicara. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi..AKHHH"

BRUKK

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekali hentak. Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan celotehan Baekhyun, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menindih tubuhnya. Mungkin saja dengan cara ini namja mungil itu bisa berhenti mengomel.

"Berhentilah berbicara, sekarang kita tidur. Kau bisa tanyakana apapun besok" Suara _bass_ itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam, dengan posisi masih diatas tubuh itu. Lengannya mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepala itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Lepaskahh...Tapi kau tak akan menjawab dengan benar, apalagi Sehun. Dia menakutkan"

"Sshh...Diam atau aku akan memperkosamu lagi sekarang"Ancam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak dapat memberontak lagi.

"Kalian menyebalkan, dan membuatku takut"

"Hmmm..terserahmu"

Dan setelah itu mereka mulai terlelap damai, dengan Chanyeol yang tak mengubah posisi itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat risih dengan posisi ini. Bagaimanapun ia sangat membenci Chanyeol yang telah memperkosanya. Baekhyun sangat kesal dan ingi melaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib atas kasus ini. Namun perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya membuat kekesalan Baekhyun sedikit memudar. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat bisa untuk memperdaya orang, termasuk dirinya.

Detik – demi detik terus berlalu, dan tak terasa mereka telah terlelap damai di tempanya masing – masing. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Sehun yang nampak sedang memperhatikan layar monitor dihadapannya. Dua orang namja yang sedang mengendap – ngendap untuk masuk kedalam bangunan ini. Sehun mendecih, menatap setiap pergerakan itu. Kedua namja yang baru saja berurusan dengannya tadi. Jadi rupanya mereka mengikuti kita hingga ke tempat ini, sungguh menakjubkan.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh"

..

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yeayy setelah lama nganggurin ini ff akhirnya bisa update lagi. Maaf ya reader yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini (ini juga yang nunggu) agak kelamaan gitu, abis saya harus UKK dulu hehe. Ya meski gak terlalu fokus ama nilai ulangan tapi aku tetep belajar semampuku. Eh tapi nilai B. Sundaku jelek amat sedih dehh padahal udah lama tinggal di dataran Sunda #Curhatt. Oh ya makasih untuk readers yang masih nunggu ff ini. Yg udah follow favs dan segala macam pokoknya saya ucapkan terimakasih.

..

.

REVIEW PLEASEEE...


	6. Chapter 6

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 6 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 **NC 21 + THREESOME**

 **YANG GAK SUKA MENDING GAK USAH LANJUT BACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Detik – demi detik terus berlalu, dan tak terasa mereka telah terlelap damai di tempatya masing – masing. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Sehun yang nampak sedang memperhatikan layar monitor dihadapannya. Dua orang namja yang sedang mengendap – ngendap untuk masuk kedalam bangunan ini. Sehun mendecih, menatap setiap pergerakan itu. Kedua namja yang baru saja berurusan dengannya tadi. Jadi rupanya mereka mengikuti kita hingga ke tempat ini, sungguh menakjubkan._

" _Kalian pikir aku bodoh"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Chanyeol maupun Sehun sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Sambil memegang pistolnya masing – masing, kedua namja itu berpencar untuk menembak dua orang diluar sana yang tengah mengendap – ngendap untuk masuk ke bangunan ini.

Sehun sempat terpukau dengan keberanian mereka untuk mengikutinya hingga ke tempat ini. Sehun jelas tak bodoh untuk memarkirkan mobil di luar semak – semak sedangkan bangunan ini berada di dalam semak – semak itu sendiri. Jelas Sehun bukan ingin cari mati dan membuka kesempatan Siwon juga Yifan untuk mudah melacak keberadaannya.

Namun jangan salah, bangunan ini sudah dirancang sebaik mungkin oleh Sehun. Semua kaca yang terpasang merupakan kaca anti peluru juga sengatan listrik yang terpasang di sekitar pagar bangunan tersebut.

Pagar itu memang tak terlalu tinggi malah nyaris pendek dan seseorang pun mungkin akan mudah untuk melangkahinya. Namun jangan gegabah begitu saja. Sehun sudah memasangkan sengatan listrik pada pagar besi tersebut dengan lumpur hidup yang sewaktu – waktu akan menenggelamkan mereka. Kenapa Sehun bisa melakukan itu semua. Pertama ini adalah kawasan hutan yang jauh dari perkotaan, sangat jauh dan hanya bagunan inilah yang berada didalamnya.

"Aku pikir mereka tak akan mengikuti kita" Ujar Chanyeol dengan was – was.

"Mereka punya nyali besar untuk ini"

Sehun mencoba untuk pergi menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Oh ya ia lupa jika ada beberapa anjing penjaga yang berada di sekitar rumah mereka. Sehun sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Malah anjing – anjing itu sudah tumbuh besar dengan gigi – gigi mereka yang tajam. Ahh, rasanya Sehun tak sabar untuk memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk kedua namja diluar sana. Ini baru pemulaan, dan Sehun ingin memberikan kenang – kenangan yang berkesan ditempat ini.

"Yeol, awasi mereka. Aku pergi ke bawah dulu"

"OK"

.

.

Sehun turun menuju ruangan tersebut. Suara gonggongan anjing sudah terdengar di pendengarannya. Ia menyeringai jahat menatap ada sepuluh anjing yang siap untuk ia berikan pekerjaan sekarang.

Tangannya mencoba untuk melepas satu persatu kaitan yang bertengger di leher sang anjing. Hingga menimbulkan kesepuluh anjing itu kegirangan sendiri karena telah dilepaskan pengikat dilehernya oleh sang majikan.

Anjing berjenis _pit bull_ itu berpencar saat pintu dibukakan oleh Sehun secara percuma. Sehun menyeringai menatap anjing – anjing yang sudah ia latih sedemikian rupa untuk menjaga rumah ini. Ia lupa untuk memberi makan peliharaan – peliharaan kesayangannya. Uhhh, Sehun rasa kedua orang didepan sana bisa menjadi makanan para anjing – anjingnya tersebut. Lumayan untuk melatih ketangkasan hewan peliharaannya itu.

Langkahnya ia bawa pergi dari ruangan pengap tersebut. Berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Luhan yang berada di ujung sana.

Kenapa secara tiba – tiba seperti ini ia menjadi merindukan sosok cantik itu. Padahal baru saja ia menatap lama Luhan menggunakan mata telanjangnya. Luhan terlalu membuatnya kecanduan, dan sulit untuk terlepas begitu saja.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun tengah malam. Ia meraba pinggiran kasurnya yang semula ditiduri oleh Sehun. Namun sekarang kosong, ia tak mendapati Sehun diruangan ini.

Tangannya merayap menggapai tombol _on_ pada lampu di atas nakas, hingga suasana yang gelap berubah agak terang.

Luhan mengerjap merasa telingamya terganggu oleh suara bising dari arah luar. Ia mencoba bangkit namun dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit, dan ia kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Namja cantik itu menahan napasnya beberapa saat akibat nyeri yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya kembali merasakan sakit yang teramat, Luhan tak tahu kenapa karena akhir – akhir ini ia sering merasakan itu.

"Sehun" Lirih Luhan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia merasakan pening dikepalannya. Ia ingin sekali keluar dan mencari Sehun. Namun ia tak sanggup, ia sulit melakukannya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Luhan terkejut, menatap siapa yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Perkiraan Luhan melenceng karena sebelumnya Luhan kira itu adalah Sehun. Namun bukan, sosok itu adalah Baekhyun dengan wajah tegangnnya mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Luhan kau bangun, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Siwon dan Yifan ada diluar sana. Ini kesempetan kita untuk keluar" Titah Baekhyun padanya, mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri namun naas Luhan belum bisa melakukannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan menggeleng.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Muncul ide dipikirannya, berjongkok dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memeluk punggungnya. Ya, Baekhyun akan menggendong Luhan sekarang.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku. Kau tahu Sehun juga Chanyeol adalah orang jahat kau jangan terpengaruh dengan mudah"

Ada rasa tak suka saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata "jahat" pada kedua namja itu. Namun dengan segera Luhan mencoba memeluk tubuh yang nyatanya lebih kecil dari ukurannya. Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan namun ia bisa mengimbanginya dengan cepat.

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Menatap ke sekitar saat dirinya yang tengah menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Luhan.

"Luhan, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia percaya jika Baekhyun adalah orang baik, namun entah kenapa ada perasaan tak yakin untuk berpisah begitu saja dengan Sehun. Luhan bingung, ia tak yakin usaha yang Baekhyun lakukan membuahkan hasil.

Luhan melirik kesamping saat langkah Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi selesai menuruni tangga. Ia membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara ledakan dari sebrang sana. Lagi, Luhan ketakutan mendengar suara itu . Tangannya memeluk leher Baekhyun lebih erat, dan namja mungil itu menoleh menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya erat.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, langkahnya terus ia bawa menuju pintu luar. Tak menyadari jika ada mata lain yang menatapnya dengan sosok lain itu adalah Sehun. Berjalan tergesa – gesa kearahnya tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

GREPP

Sehun menahan bahu Luhan, merebutnya dengan mudah hingga kini Luhan sudah berada di gendongan Sehun.

Mata sipit namja mungil itu melebar. Kini punggungnya terasa ringan karena Luhan sudah tak berada di gendongannya lagi. Tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun saat mata Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya. Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa, ia telah tertangkap basah dan entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah" Suara dingin itu membuat bulu kudut Baekhyun meremang.

Luhan sudah berada di gendongan Sehun. Namja cantik itu juga napak kaget, namun segera Luhan mengalihkan itu. Memeluk leher Sehun erat dan berucap jika ia lelah. Namun pada kenyataannya memang Luhan sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera kembali tidur.

BUGG

Sehun dengan kejamnya memukul sisian kepala Baekhyun dengan pistol yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Luhan yang melihatnya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun. Pasalnya Baekhyun sudah terkapar dilantai dengan dahi yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan sebelum Chanyeol datang dengan wajah terkejutnya. Terkejut, melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang sudah menghiasi dahinya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya, namun segera buyar karena suara dingin itu sudah mengalun begitu saja.

"Urus dia, atau perlu buang saja namja itu. Dia adalah penghancur rencana kita. Masih baik aku tak menembaknya sekarang"

"Tapi kenapa kau memukulnya?"

"Dia berusaha untuk membawa pergi Luhan. Dia bertindak terlalu gegabah, dia belum tahu siapa aku" Sehun mengucapkan itu kelewat dingin dan Luhan yang sejak tadi berada di gendongannya merasa takut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tak ada yang boleh macam – macam dengan namja berkulit putih susu ini.

"Ada beberapa anjing yang menyerang mereka, apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol sebari menggendong Baekhyun dengan hati – hati.

"Itu semua peliharaanku, aku jamin mereka akan segera pergi dari tempat ini"

Luhan dapat menyimak dengan benar siapa yang Sehun maksudkan itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang Appa juga Yifan. Ia sungguh merindukan keduanya, namun terhalang karena Sehun sudah menguasainya.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Yifan dan Siwon mencoba mendekat ke arah bangunan itu. Sepi juga mereka tak menatap bangunan lagi di sekitar sini kecuali bangunan yang berada di hadapannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan, seseorang yang membuat sebuah bangunan di tengah hutan lebat seperti ini. Mungkin saja didalamnya terdapat markas sebuah mafia terbesar yang telah menjadi buronan selama beberapa tahun. Yifan mengira itu, namun ia belum bisa memastikan dengan pasti sebelum ia masuk kedalam.

"Sepertinya aman, ini sudah tengah malam. Aku yakin mereka sudah tidur"

"Kita harus cepat sebelum ketahuan"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat ke arah bangunan. Melangkahi pagar kecil yang sebelumnya sudah di periksa oleh Yifan yang ternyata dipasang sengatan listrik pada pagar tersebut. Untung saja ia tak gegabah, jika sedikit saja lengah dan menyepelekan dijamin mereka dalam bahaya.

Mereka akhirnya bisa melalui pagar dengan tegangan listrik yang tinggi itu. Berjalan kembali dengan masing – masing yang memegang pistol andalannya. Merasa cukup aman mereka kembali berjalan dengan perlahan. Menatap kesekelilingnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara gonggongan anjing membuat mereka segera mengarahkan pistol kearahnya.

Yifan menatap serius ke arah samping bangunan itu. Hanya terdengar suara anjing penjaga namun tak terdapat hewan itu di sekitarnya. Yifan tersenyum bangga, ia mengira jika ini adalah trik sang penculik saja.

"Mereka mungkin menganggap kita pemula" Ucap Yifan meremehkan dan Siwon berpendapat sama.

Keduanya mulai tenang untuk lebih mendekat lagi ke arah bangunan tersebut. Hingga tak disangka beberapa anjing berjenis _pit bull_ berlari ke arah mereka. Mereka yang siaga segera mengarahkan tembakan itu ke arahnya. Dan ternyata apa yang mereka laukan tak membuatkan hasil. Anjing – anjing itu terlalu banyak, dengan badannya yang besar juga kecepatan lari yang tinggi. Membuat mereka kewalahan untuk menghadapi sekumpulam anjing tersebut.

Mereka berlari berlawan arah, memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilnya karena persedian peluru yang habis. Yifan mendesis karena kakinya digigit oleh salah satu anjing itu.

"ARGGGGHHH...sialan" Umpatnya sambil menarik – narik kakinya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Yifan, Siwon pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Namun bukan kakinya yang digigit, melainkan lengan sebelah kirinya hingga darah merembes pada kemeja yang ia pakai. Siwon meringis, berusaha menyingkirkan si anjing itu. Butuh tenaga yang lebih, karena bukan satu atau dua anjing melainkan sepuluh. Bisa mati mereka jika berlama - lama di tempat ini.

Setelah bergelut dengan anjing – anjing itu, akhirnya mereka bisa terlepas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilnya dengan cepat. Berlari dengan sedikit terseok, membuat mereka harus menahan rasa sakit akibat gigitan – gigitan anjing tersebut.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat, sementara bisa dilihat anjing – anjing tersebut masih mengejar mereka.

"Kurang ajar, kemana para polisi yang sedari tadi mengikuti kita?" Ujar Yifan dengan kesal. Pasalnya ia tak melihat adanya polisi yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Yifan merasa mereka tak bisa diandalkan.

"Mereka sudah meninggalkan kita sebelum sampai disini" Ujar Siwon dan Yifan berkali memukul – mukul kemudinya frustasi. Ia bingung dengan kasus ini, apa maksud sang penculik untuk menculik Luhan seperti itu. Yifan sangat khawatir, mengingat adiknya baru saja melakukan operasi besar. Sebagai kakak, seharusnya ia menjaganya dengan baik. Namun ternyata Yifan tidak bisa.

" _Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Jika aku tahu siapa penculik itu akan ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Luhan hanya bisa menurut saat Sehun mencoba membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Dengan pelan Sehun merebahkan tubuh itu di ranjang. Membersihkan peluh yang membasahi sebagian dahi milik namja cantik tersebut.

"Kau berkeringat, apa sebegitu melelahkannya?" Tanya Sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah cantik Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat mata tajam Sehun dengan jelas. Meskipun tatapan Sehun menusuk, tetapi Luhan menatapnya lain.

"Aku takut"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini Luhan dapat meraih leher Sehun dengan mudah. Ya, entah dorongan dari mana ia memeluk leher milik Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun menatap aneh ke arahnya meski masih dengan wajah datar andalanya.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Ujar Sehun dengan suara yang membuat Luhan merona seketika. Namja cantik itu mengangguk, bertemu pandang dengan Sehun membuatnya ingin mencicipi kembali bibir yang telah mencumbuinya beberapa kali itu. Sekarang Luhan baru menyadari jika selama ini ia menyukai Sehun. Ya, guru privat yang telah berubah profesi mejadi penculik.

"Bibir"

Sehun mengetahui kata kunci yang diberikan Luhan. Tanpa Luhan memintapun rasanya Sehun berkali – kali yang akan melakukan itu. Luhan itu candunya, sosok cantik yang menghipnotis dirinya untuk lebih dari sekedar menatap. Sehun ingin merasakan kembali hangatnya tubuh Luhan juga manisnya bibir itu saat ia menyentuhnya. Luhan terlampau lembut dan menggoda baginya juga Chanyeol.

CUP

Tanpa aba – aba dari Luhan, bibir itu telah menyatu sempurna dengan bibir lawannya. Luhan masih bisa menatap mata Sehun yang terbuka dan sebaliknya.

Bibir yang hanya menempel itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan sedotan yang dilakukan keduanya. Kali ini Luhan sudah bisa mengimbangi itu semua. Tangannya terus memeluk leher Sehun, memperdalam ciuman tersebut hingga dirasa Luhan ditekan dengan kuat.

Suara kecipak terdengar oleh gendang telinga masing – masing, disusul dengan leguhan milik Luhan yang mengalun indah saat Sehun mendengarnya.

Dengan nakal tangan Sehun merayap menuju leher namja cantik tersebut. Mengelusnya perlahan dan menghantarkan suatu sengatan yang membuat Luhan kembali meleguh tertahan.

"Eghh~~Emmhhhh" Mendengar erangan nikmat itu, Sehun semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh Luhan. Membuka satu persatu kancing piyama itu, menyibaknya hingga mempertontonkan kulit halus namja cantik itu yang tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Memang ada bekas pisau bedah yang sudah memudar, namun Sehun dapat melihat jika sebelumnya tubuh Luhan sangatlah sempurna.

Menghiraukan rasa lelah yang namja cantik itu rasakan, Luhan malah terbuai dengan sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Titik _sensitif_ tubuhnya terjamah dan Sehun yang terus mencium hingga menjilati leher miliknya.

"Engghhh..Ukhhh" Luhan mencoba mendorong beberapa kali dada bidang yang masih terbalut kain tersebut. Ia sangat kegelian dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ini terlalu membuatnya resah dan ia ingin menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ini.

Disaat tangan Luhan berusah untuk mendorong dada bidang itu, tangan seseorang mencekalnya. Memegang dengan halus dan mengarahkannya pada kancing baju milik sang dominan. Luhan tak akan berpikir panjang untuk itu. Pandangan mereka beradu saat Sehun berhenti untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan dilehernya.

Tangan yang lebih besar itu menuntun Luhan untuk segera membuka kancing – kancing tersebut. Mata rusa yang bertemu mata elang itu tak teralihkan, mereka saling menatap dalam dan haus akan nafsu masing – masing. Bibir keduanya sama – sama basah dan lembab hingga sedikit bengkak. Sehun tersenyum menggoda dan hal itu lah yang membuat semburan merah di pipi Luhan tak dapat terkendali.

"Kau sudah mulai pintar sekarang" Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinganya membuat Luhan meremang.

Kembali bibir mereka mencumbu satu sama lain. Kali ini Luhan dapat mengimbangi setiap lumatan yang diberikan. Luhan sempat takut dengan nafsu Sehun yang memang besar. Namun entah kenapa Luhan bisa jinak sekarang hanya karena sentuhan ini karena sebelumnya ia selalu meracau dan mengatakan jika ini adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan. Lain hal nya dengan sekarang, justru Luhan sangat menginginkannya.

"Sehunnnhhh...Akhhh"

"Desahkan namaku sayang"

Dan disaat mereka hampir mau ke ke tahap inti, seseorang dengan tak sopannya membuka pintu itu. Sehun dapat mendengar sara pintu yang dibuka namun ia menghiraukan itu karena mencumbui Luhan lebih menarik.

Diambang pintu seorang namja tinggi berdiri disana. Tak berucap sedikitpun saat langkahnya ia bawa mendekat ke arah ranjang dimana kedua namja di atas ranjang yang tengah saling melumat satu sama lain.

Mata rusa itu menatap Chanyeol yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Namja tinggi itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Bukan kali pertamanya Luhan ditatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan haus akan nafsu didalamnya, dan Luhan yakin setelahnya mereka akan bermain bersama – sama.

"Hey bung, kenapa kau tak ajak aku"

Suara _bass_ yang ketahui milik Chanyeol membuat Sehun menoleh sejenak, menggeram karena acaranya terhenti oleh namja tinggi tersebut. Sehun sudah tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi Luhan. Karena tak salah lagi Chanyeol akan ikut bermain bersama.

Tanpa aba – aba apapun Chanyeol segera melepaskan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Seakan tak mau kalah dengan apa yang kini dilihat, Sehun pun sama melakukan itu. Kedua namja tampan tersebut mempertontonkan kebanggaan mereka masing – masing dihadapan Luhan.

Berkali – kali Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat bagaimana tubuh kedua namja dihadapannya. Ia merona saat melihat area _privat_ keduanya yang nampak sangat menengang disana. Dengan lelehan cairan putih yang sewaktu – waktu akan keluar jika diberikan _blowjob_.

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya sekarang. Bayangkan kedua namja yang telah benar – benar telanjang mulai merangkak mendekatinya, dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan sukses membuat Luhan tak terkendali.

Chanyeol yang paling dulu mencium bibir Luhan, sedangkan Sehun muali melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga mereka semua benar – benar telanjang bulat.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam _junior_ Luhan dengan erat, menekan ujung _junior_ itu hingga mengocoknya perlahan. Ditengah ciuman panas yang diberikan Chanyeol, ia memekik _frustasi_ karena semakin lama kocokan Sehun pada _junior-_ nya semakin cepat.

"Akkkhhhh~~~"

Sehun maupun Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Luhan yang sudah mendongkak dengan liur yang sudah mengalir di sisian bibir. Luhan begitu menggiurkan sekali, membuat kedua namja itu tak sabar untuk segera membobol lubang hangat Luhan.

Napasnya tersengal saat dengan mudahnya ia mengeluarkan cairan yang sekarang sudah mengotori lengan Sehun. Namja tampan itu menyeringai, mendekat ke arah lehernya lalu memberikan tanda di kulit putih Luhan yang kontras.

"Aku dulu yang memasukkannya" Ujar namja pucat tersebut.

Sehun mencoba mengubah posisi mereka. Dimana Luhan yang terduduk dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya dan dirinya yang siap mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Luhan.

Suara napas berat Luhan membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sekarang. Dari posisi seperti itu ia dapat dengan mudah meremas kedua _nipple_ Luhan dari belakang. Memberikan suatu pijatan yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang dan berkali – kali mendesahkan namanya.

Sehun mencoba menggoda lubang yang nampak sudah berkedut itu. Luhan tak berani menatap ke arah depan, selain merasa malu ia pun tak bisa menoleh karena bibir Chanyeol yang melumat habis – habisan bibirnya dari belakang.

"Tahan ne, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya" Luhan pasrah saat dirasa benda tumpul itu terus berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia memekik tertahan, meremas lutut Chanyeol gemetaran. Memang bukan kali pertamanya ia melakukan ini, beberapa kali namun rasanya seperti pertama kali ia melakukannya.

"Sakit..Sehun..Akh..akhh" Sehun mencoba untuk menciumi sekitar wajah Luhan, meminimalisir rasa sakit yang namja mungil itu rasakan seraya menggenjot dengan tempo beraturan.

Luhan terus terhentak saat semakin lama genjotan ini semakin menjadi – jadi. Pasrah Luhan dibawah kendali Sehun dengan Chanyeol yang terus memberikan rangsangan kepadanya dengan mengocok juniornya dengan cepat. Sungguh ia ingin sekali melampiaskan ini semua, ini terlalu nikmat dan membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Ukhh.. Lu jangan ketatkan lubangngmu..Akhhh~~" Sahut Sehun seraya mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"Sehunn..akhh.. ..akhh"

Terus menggenjot dengan belingsatan hingga tubuh Luhan terhentak cukup kuat ke arah Chanyeol. Hingga beberapa tusukkan berikutnya setelah beberapa menit membobol lubang itu akhirnya Sehun menumpahkan benihnya pada lubang hangat Luhan.

Desahan panjang terdengar dari Sehun membuat Luhan yang dibawahnya menatap takjub ke arahnya. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri juga jakun yang naik turun membuat Luhan berkali – kali menahan rasa malunya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang belum mau melepaskan _junio-r_ nya hingga tangan seseorang menyingkirkan tubuh _atletis_ itu dari atasnya.

Sedikit kecewa karena sekarang yang berada di atasnya bukan lagi Sehun melainkan Chanyeol Sehun sudah beralih menahan Luhan dari belakang, mengelus dahinya yang berkeringat dengan halus. Luhan sempat terbuai dengan sentuhan Sehun yang nampak sangat berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol. Luhan merasakan kekosongan saat milik Sehun sudah terlepas seutuhnya tergantikan dengan _junior_ Chanyeol yang ukurannya tak jauh beda dengan milik Sehun.

"Rileks OK" Luhan mendongkak ke arah Sehun, mata mereka bertemu pandang membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Akhhhhh.. Sakit Chanyeol" Rintih Luhan.

"Aku akan pelan – pelan, tenanglah"

Chanyeol bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menatapnya tak suka. Uhh, tenang saja bung ia tak akan menumpahkan benihnya di lubang Luhan. Lagipula ketertarikan Chanyeol hanya pada tubuh namja cantik itu saja. Selebihnya biarkan Sehun yang tanggung, antara nafsu, cinta dan rasa memilki. Chanyeol sangat tahu jika semakin lama Sehun telah terjebak dalam pesona Luhan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja namun seluruhnya. Dengan kesimpulan jika Sehun mencintai Luhan.

"Owh..Akhh~"Lolong Luhan.

PLOP

Tanpa aba – aba apapun saat Luhan sudah sampai dipuncak, Chanyeol dengan cepat mencabut _junior-_ nya dari dalam lubang Luhan. Mengocoknya dengan cepat hingga cairan itu keluar dan mengotori lantai dibawahnya.

Ahhhhh~~~

Chanyeol mendesah lega, menatap _junior_ -nya yang perlahan melemas dari sebelumnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menopang Luhan segera menatapnya. Dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas, kepala yang disantarkan padanya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Pasalnya Sehun hanya ingin bermain berdua saja dengannya namun tiba – tiba Chanyeol datang.

"Aku ingin tidur" Ujar Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"OK, Luhan terimakasih..CUP" Luhan terkejut karena saat ia mencoba untuk membuka mata tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Cepat pergi, urus si Baekhyun itu" Chanyeol menyeringai sebelumnya atas ucapan Sehun tersebut. Beranjak dari ruangan itu yang sebelumnya memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya asal.

Dan setelah kepergian Chanyeol, namja dingin itu segera merebahkan tubuh yang sedari tadi ia tompang pada ranjang. Menatap Luhan yang belum untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah!" Ujar Sehun seraya mengecupi sekitar dahi Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan menurut, menyamankan posisi dan Sehun yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh polosnya.

Untuk malam yang terasa melelahkan ini, Luhan meruntuki semua yang telah ia perbuat. Beberapa hari ini keinginannya untuk pergi dari Sehun perlahan mulai sirna. Perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya seolah menutup rasa benci juga jijik yang selama ini ia rasakan. Meski Luhan tahu Sehun juga Chanyeol hanya mengiginkan tubuhnya saja, namun entah kenapa Luhan mengiyaka itu semua. Terutama untuk Sehun, perlakuan dan perlindungannya membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, namja cantik itu terlelap damai dalam pelukan Sehun. Menghentikan semua pemikiran yang belum bisa terpecahkan oleh dirinya sendiri mengenai Sehun. Ya, lagipula ia tak ingin terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Dengan rasa nyeri yang teramat, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sedikit, meringis memegang kepalanya yang tengah dibalut oleh sesuatu. Kepalanya terasa sangat tebal, dan juga berdenyut ngilu.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat bola matanya melebar, menatap secara jeli siapa yang berada dihadapannya. Dan tak salah lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

Tubuh atas yang polos dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun berulang kali menelan liurnya sendiri.

Bulir – bulir air yang mengalir di sekitar bagian tubuh itu membuat Baekhyun tak dapat berkedip sedikitpun. Ia perlahan teringat kembali saat tubuhnya yang berada dibawah kendali Chanyeol. Terhentak kuat hingga suatu cairan hangat yang mengalir didalam lubangnya. Uhh, terlalu erotis hingga dirinya sendiri merasa bodoh telah memikirkan itu semua. Ini masih pagi dan pikirannya sudah sangat kotor.

Chanyeol tak berbicara sedikitpun saat ia melangkah ke arah lemari untuk memilih pakaian. Tanpa rasa malu namja tinggi itu memakai bajunya dihadapan Baekhyun. Mulai dari dalaman, hingga pakaian utuhnya. Baekhyun melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya. Dihadapannya dan ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, mendekat kearah ranjang hingga tatapan mereka beradu begitu saja. Baekhyun belum terlalu fokus dengan keadaannya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar penuh dan terkejut bukan main.

"Yaa, Ma..Masih" Gelagap Baekhyun saat menjawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, memegang belakang kepala namja mungil itu sebelum mendaratkan ciuman selamat paginya tepat di dahi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, tak berkedip sedikitpun hingga tak terasa Chanyeol telah menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau harus mandi, biar aku bantu" Pusat kontrol tubuh Baekhyun terasa teralihkan begitu saja. Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya dengan sesuka hati dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Sungguh ia malu saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Apa? Mandi? Dibantu? Yang benar saja.

"Maafkan Sehun ya, dia memang seperti itu. Jadi, jangan macam – macam dan bertindak gegabah seperti kemarin" Ujarnya seraya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Baekhyun yang kini berada dalam bak mandi. Baekhyun hanya diam saat dirasa pakaiannya sudah ditanggalkan semua dan air dinginpun mulai membasahi kulitnya. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena suhu air yang terasa sangat dingin sekali.

"Apa dingin sekali?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi tidak apa - apa"

Setelah itu Chanyeol secara telaten membersihkan tubuh Baekhun. Menyabuni hingga menggosok tubuh itu secara lembut. Baekhyun terbuai, namun pikirannya masih mencerna setiap perbuatan yang namja tinggi itu berikan. Ini menyebalkan, disaat ia merasa benci sekali pada sosok tersebut namun dengan tiba – tiba perlakuannya justru membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Ini aneh sekali, dan rasanya kedua namja tampan di bangunan ini memilki kepribadian yang ganda dan sulit ditebak.

.

.

.

Setelah masing – masing namja tampan itu telah mengurus kedua namja yang kini terduduk di sofa ruang televisi. Sehun dan Chanyeol nampak fokus dengan acara masaknya. Sesekali berdecak kesal karena sudah hampir lima belas menit masakannya belum matang juga. Ini memang bukan gayanya, dimana harus bergelut di dapur untuk membuat suatu hidangan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar Chanyeol pada kedua namja yang nampak tenang diposisinya.

Luhan sedang bersandar pada sofa panjang tersebut,menonton acara pagi yang nampak kurang menarik menurutnya. Karena biasanya ia menonton film _cartoon pororo_ kesukaannya namun ia tak mendapati _cartoon_ kesayangannya tayang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa bersandar lemas di kepala kursi, memijat sedikit kepalanya karena dirasa berdenyut setiap kali ia mengubah posisi. Uhh, apa kemarin Sehun memukulnya sangat keras sehingga membuatnya terus saja meringis saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah hampir lama menunggu sarapannya. Akhirnya Sehun juga Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan membawa masing – masing nampan ditangan. Dua mangkuk bubur yang keduanya tak percaya akan hasil akhirnya. Maklum mereka bukanlah ahli dibidang ini.

"Dibuat dengan susah payah, ini tidak terlalu buruk kami sudah mencobanya" Luhan dan Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan rasa yang dijelaskan oleh namja bermarga Park tersebut. Kedua namja cantik itu hanya ingin segera mengisi perutnya yang belum diisi sejak tadi. Ya, katakanlah mereka kelaparan.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya dalam. Entahlah, selalu seperti ini saat Luhan menatapnya, Sehun tak bisa untuk menampakkan wajah dinginnya melainkan selalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengelus pipi itu lembut. Luhan tersenyum, mencoba untuk memegang pipi Sehun. Namja tampan itu membeku, bertanya akan apa yang Luhan lakukan kepadanya.

"Ada noda di pipimu"

Dan ternyata karena alasan itu Luhan mengelus pipinya. Sehun terkikik, terlalu berfantasi jika Luhan akan menciumnya atau melakukan hal – hal romantis sesuai fantasinya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, jika tidak enak kau bisa memuntahkannya dengan konsekuensi kelaparan hingga makan siang nanti"

"Aku akan memakannya"

"Anak pintar"

Sehun menyuapkan bubur itu perlahan. Mengintrupsi Luhan untuk megomentari hasil karyanya yang satu ini.

"Tak terlalu buruk" Ujar Luhan dan Sehun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Cepat sembuh Lu, _I Love You"_ Ucapan bergaris bawah itu hanya bisa ia ucapkan didalam hati. Tak untuk dilontarkan secara percuma dihadapan Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya Sehun terlalu malu menyatakan itu semua. Gengsi yang tinggi serta ego yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kalimat yang lumrah ia ucapkan pada sosok cantik dihadapannya, namun berat untuk Sehun ucapkan sekarang.

Sejujurnya Sehun mencintai Luhan, sangat. Bukan sebatas tubuh saja ia menyukai sosok cantik itu. Jauh didalamnya Sehun mencintai Luhan tulus hingga tak dirasa sifat obsesi muncul bergitu saja pada benaknya.

Keinginan memilki yang berlebih hingga fantasi erotis luar biasa yang selalu memuncak jika dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Membuatnya gerah dan selalu menginginkan untuk bergumul di dalam selimut bersama Luhan seorang.

" _Kau harus habiskan ini"_

.

Dan di sudut yang lain Chanyeol dengan telatennya menyuapi Baekhyun yang terus menyandar pada sisian kursi. Ia tak kuat untuk duduk tegak sekarang, kepalanya berat dengan rasa perih yang sedikit terasa.

"Baekhyun, kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Ya" Ujar Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mencoba duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mengecup beberapa kali dahi tersebut hingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai dengan semua sentuhan tersebut.

"Dokter juga manusia rupanya" Ejek Chanyeol sambil mencoba mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun yang ia sandarkan pada bahunya.

"-Tapi kau harus habiskan ini dulu OK" Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, kembali Chanyeol menyuapi bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan rasanya tak terlalu buruk dan ini jelas masih bisa dimakan.

"Jangan mengejek rasanya, telan dan kau akan kenyang"

"Bodoh"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh" Chanyeol mencium cepat pipi tirus itu. Membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol melakukan hal itu tanpa beban sedikitpun, dan Baekhyun salut melihatnya.

"Terserahmu"

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan mereka di bangunan megah yang terletak di dalam semak – semak tersebut. Dimana Luhan yang terus saja bercumbu bersama Sehun masih diruangan televisi itu, juga Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun dan selalu mencuri ciumannya dan dibalas dengan pukulan yang mengenai wajah tampannya.

Beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin mereka menetap dulu dibangunan ini. Hanya beberapa hari dan memastikan semuanya aman. Mengingat kondisi kedua namja yang sedang dalam keadaan tak sehat. Sehun memang menghiraukan Baekhyun dan fokus pada Luhan. Namun kejadian kemarin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun. Sehun terlalu emosi kemarin hingga berbuat seperti itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf sebenarnya, namun terlalu gengsi mungkin saja nanti saat mereka kembali ke Seoul.

"Emmhhh..~"

Luhan meleguh saat lidah Sehun yang menguasai goa hangatnya. Namja cantik itu terlalu menikmati setiap lumatan juga hisapan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Hingga tak sadar ia berkali – kali mendesah dan membuat Sehun semakin liar saja.

"Emmhhpp..Akhh"

Tak disadari oleh olehnya, ternyata Luhan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Rasa asin yang terasa dimulut membuat Sehun mengeryit dan sontak menatap bibir Luhan sudah dibanjiri darah begitu juga bibirnya.

"Huekk..Huekk"

Sehun menatap darah itu kaget, mencoba mengguncang bahu Luhan yang masih terus mencoba memuntahkan darah tersebut.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Sehun panik, menatap Luhan yang berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar tak mengotori apapun. Namun sia – sia darah yang dikeluarkan sangat banyak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada didekatnya panik bukan main. Dengan cekat Baekhyun menghampiri, mencoba memeriksa keadaan Luhan sebisanya sekarang. Mungkin Luhan terlalu banyak mengalami guncangan sebelumnya hingga membuatnya muntah darah seperti ini.

"Cepat kita harus bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit"

Sehun dengan cepat menggendong Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sudah mempersiapkan mobil. Baekhyun terus mengekor dibelakang, hingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan berkali – kali tersedak, suara pekikan tertahan Luhan membuat hati Sehun teriris. Hingga didekapnya tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Tak memperdulikan darah yang terus mengotori baju putihnya. Sehun tak peduli, ia gemetar memeluk tubuh itu. Luhan nampak sangat kesakitan dan Sehun merasakan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menatap cemas ke arah Luhan. Bisa – bisa namja cantik itu kekurangan darah. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, itu bisa berbahaya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Chanyeol fokuslah menyetir"

"OK"

Dan rasa sakit juga pening Baekhyun perlahan sirna saat berada disituasi seperti ini. Ia kelewat cemas, hingga tak memikirkan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Baekhyun pikir , sakit yang ia rasa sekarang tak sebanding dengan Luhan yang nampak sangat kesakitan disebelahnya.

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh itu, menempatkan di posisi ternyaman pada tubuhnya. Ini bukanlah suasana pagi yang menyenangkan baginya, terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Sehun" Lirih Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun. Masih sedikit sesegukan akibat darah yang belum juga berhenti untuk keluar.

Sehun segera menatap Luhan, mengelus pipi tirus itu sambil mengucapkan kata – kata penenang.

" _Bertahanlah Lu"_

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

Saya balik lagi dengan ff yang sebenernya neken banget dikehidupan saya. Hobby, udah jelas. Sambil ngisi kekosongan di tengah bulan ramadhan ini wkwkw.

OK aku rasa ff ini semakin aneh dan juga alur yg diluar nalar banget. Rumah di dalem semak – semak kaya di film jessabele juga lumpur hidup kaya di film the forest ckckck saya orang yg terlalu berfantasi ya. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah review comment juga favs saya gak bisa nyebutin satu – satu abis gak kuat lagi puasa #Alesan.

Ok lah yg masih minat baca yg enggak mening pergi aja dah, soalnnya saya menerima kritikan yang emang membangun buat kelanjutan ff ini.

Saya gak tanggung jawab ya soalnya dihari ramadhan ini nulis NC + TREESOME yg adakjdjkshj gak nge feel banget. Pokoknya kalo ada yg nge bash juga ngedalil saya masalah per-Ncan saya rasa bukan tempatnya disini. Karena diatas udah dicantumin ini NC 21+ TREESOME jadi waspadalah - waspadalah

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 7 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Sehun memeluk erat tubuh itu, menempatkan di posisi ternyaman pada tubuhnya. Ini bukanlah suasana pagi yang menyenangkan baginya, terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terlalu terkejut._

" _Sehun" Lirih Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun. Masih sedikit sesegukan akibat darah yang belum juga berhenti untuk keluar._

 _Sehun segera menatap Luhan, mengelus pipi tirus itu sambil mengucapkan kata – kata penenang._

" _Bertahanlah Lu"_

.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Kini Luhan tengah berada di ruang gawat darurat sekarang. Entahlah, Sehun ingin sekali mengetahui keadaan Luhan sekarang. Namja tampan itu hanya dapat menggigit resah kukunya, kepanikan melandanya sekarang dimana mereka sudah berada di Seoul kembali setelah menetap beberapa waktu di bangunan dalam hutan itu.

Sehun hanya bisa mondar – mandir di depan pintu tersebut. Ya, Chanyeol sedang mengantar Baekhyun untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Sehun merasa bersalah memang, namun sepertinya bukan saatnya meminta maaf sekarang.

Hingga dirasa dirinya lelah untuk terus melakukan hal konyol ini. Ia dudukan diri pada kursi tunggu disana. Memijit pelipisnya sesaat sebelum ia menengadah menatap langit – langit ruang tersebut. Jangan sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan, ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

.

"Pasien terlalu kelelahan sehabis operasi, jadi saya menyarankan untuk beristirahat total agar tidak mengganggu proses penyembuhan paska operasi, beruntung pasien tak kekurangan darah"

"Ne, tapi apakah ini tidak fatal. Melihat sebelumnya dia muntah darah?"

"Ini memang dapat dikategorikan fatal, namun kita dapat mencegahnya dengan cara memberikan beberapa obat juga terapi. Pasien juga harus dirawat terlebih dahulu"

Dan saat itulah Sehun menyanggupi semua apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang dokter. Demi kesembuhan Luhan ia akan mengorbankan apapun, karena ini juga kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih dok"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk disebelahnya. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan mereka segera pergi untuk mengambil obat di apotek rumah sakit tersebut. Namja tinggi itu terus memerhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak serius dengan keterdiamannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengetahui Baekhyun beberapa kali mengedip hingga menoleh kearahnya.

"Wae?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku hanya pusing"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun adalah kebohongan. Ia sedang memikirkan rencannya untuk melarikan diri dari namja tinggi disebelahnya ini. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya agar bisa kabur dengan cepat, karena sekarang ia sangat tahu lokasi ini.

"Kau mau tunggu disini atau ikut denganku?" Baekhyun segera menggeleng, membiarkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil obatnya sendiri.

"Kau saja aku pusing" Baekhyun mencoba memegang kepalanya agar lebih meyakinkan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menyetujuinya tanpa ada kecurigaan apapun. Ia berjalan menuju tempat obat, meninggalkan Baekhyun di kursinya sendiri. Padahal setelah Chanyeol pergi namja mungil itu akan lebih leluasa untuk lari darinya. Chanyeol nampaknya sudah terhanyut dengan _acting_ Baekhyun yang sangat meyakinkan. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap waspada dengan sekitar.

.

.

"Atas nama Byun Baekhyun" Tanya seorang penjaga apotek.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil obat itu setelah menebusnya.

"Terimakasih"

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol menatap kursi itu kosong. Sebelumnya Baekhyun duduk manis di kursi itu, namun sekarang namja mungil tersebut telah pergi dengan cepat. Chanyeol mendecih sebelum matanya menatap sosok yang nampak sedang berlari di ujung sana. Tanpa tunggu lama ia mengejar Baekhyun. Belum terlalu jauh dan ia bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

" _SHIT"_

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan terburu – buru untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Biarkan saja ia egois sekarang karena tak bisa membawa Luhan pergi bersamanya. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Dan untuk kesempatan ini ia tak akan menyia – nyiakannya.

Deru napasnya terdengar berat saat mata itu menatap koridor yang nampak sangat panjang dihadapannya. Tempat ini sangat sepi sekali, dan tak ada suster yang biasanya menjaga. Baekhyun terus saja berlari, menuruni tangga darurat hingga ia sampai di lantai bawah.

Baekhyun berkali – kali mengatur napasnya yang putus – putus. Seraya menoleh ke belakang jika saja Chanyeol masih mengejarnya.

Baekhyun memegang lututnya dan terdiam sebentar. Sungguh ia kelelahan sekali seperti ini, kepalanya pun maasih terasa pusing. Dan samar – samar ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Baekhyun segera menoleh, hingga ia melihat Chanyeol yang mencoba lari ke arahnya. Baekhyun mendesah, ia kembali berlari sekuat tenaga saat berkali – kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN"

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh tertangkap_

Terus berlari hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Baekhyun sontak terkejut, melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"YIFAN"

GREP

Langkah cepat yang sedari tadi Chanyeol pertahankan luntur sudah, saat melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Bukan takut dengan sosok yang tengah dipeluk Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia merasa dadanya tiba – tiba sakit saat menyaksikan itu.

Baekhyun nampak memeluk Yifan dengan erat, menatap ke arahnya dengan takut. Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa – apa dan dengan tiba – tiba terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Namja tinggi itu dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang berusaha berbicara sesuatu pada Yifan. Langkah pastinya ia bawa menuju ke arah dua namja itu, terkesan biasa saja padahal dirinya telah menahan mati – matian rasa aneh yang terus menggerogotinya.

.

"Yifan, tolong aku"

"Baekhyun, hey kau kemana saja?"

"Tolong aku Yifan..Aku..dan..—

"Yifan-shii, lama tak bertemu"

Chanyeol segera memotong apa yang Baekhyun ingin katakan sebelum Baekhyun benar – benar mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Yifan segera membalas sapaan itu dan merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun sekarang. Di tempat seperti ini tiba – tiba Baekhyun datang dan juga ada Chanyeol disana.

"Yifan..ayo kita pergi" Baekhyun mencoba untuk meminta Yifan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?. Baek jangan bilang kau sedang ada tugas di rumah sakit ini hingga tak bisa membalas pesanku"

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut malah menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan membuat Baekhyun menciut ditempat.

Yifan sendiri merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekarang. Dimana ia sudah lama tak bertemu Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang memang sudah tak bekerja lagi pada keluarganya.

Merasa hatinya semakin memanas saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuh itu. Chanyeol memilih untuk lebih mendekat, sepertinya ini tak terlalu baik namun ia akan mencoba.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara"

Lengan Baekhyun dicekal oleh Chanyeol, membuat Yifan mengernyit menatapa pemandangan dihadapannya. Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan.

"Baekhyun kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan.

"Dia kekasihku"

Baekhyun sontak melebarkan matanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol sebelum ia menatap Yifan. Oh kenapa harus seperti ini, bibirnya tiba – tiba terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Akhh, Baekhyun kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau telah memiliki kekasih" Itu adalah Yifan dengan semua pukulan keras pada jantungnya. Pelukan Baekhyun segera ia lepas begitu saja. Tersenyum terpaksa sebelum ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Chanyeol kau bisa membawa Baekhyun sekarang"

"Yifan tunggu.. Aku ingin bicara, Chanyeol buk—

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol membutuhkanmu"

Hati Baekhyun terasa remuk atas sikap Yifan kepadanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memegang lengannya namun belum untuk membawanya pergi. Baekhyun hanya bisa memanggil – manggil Yifan yang kini mulai berjalan pergi. Oh sungguh ia merasa dalam keadaan drama TV yang sangat dramatis. Padahal jauh dari kebohongan ini ia hanya berusaha meminta tolong pada Yifan. Tak tahukah jika ia membutuhkan namja itu.

Pegangan pada lengannya segera ditepis begitu saha. Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGIKU PERGI, BUKANKAH AKU BUKAN SIAPA – SIAPA KALIAN" Bentakkan itu membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia dibentak oleh Baekhyun, namun ini lain namja mungil itu telah benar – benar murka.

"KAU JAHAT, DASAR SIALAN AKU INGIN PERGI"

Teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang benar atas ucapan Baekhyun. Kenapa bisa namja mungil itu masuk kedalam kehidupannya hingga membuat Chanyeol bingung sendiri. Ya, Sehun telah memerintahnya untuk melepas Baekhyun, tapi apakah tidak masalah. Baekhyun mengetahui semua rencana mereka mengenai Luhan.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, apakah kau akan tutup mulut mengenai Luhan?"

"Tidak, tidak akan aku secepatnya akan melaporkan kalian secepatnya"

"OK, aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun ditarik secara paksa oleh Chanyeol pergi. Ia hanya bisa meronta dan mencoba melepas pegangan itu, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap menggeret Baekhyun. Jawaban Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya berubah pikiran, anak ini terlalu gegabah padahal menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan besar. Baekhyun adalah anak yang polos juga bodoh.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Sehun hanya bisa menatap tubuh terbaring Luhan yang nampak sangat tenang ditempatnya. Sesekali ia mengusap peluh yang menghiasi sekitar dahi namja cantik itu.

Mungkin tindakan Sehun selama ini terlalu berlebihan. Luhan benar – benar masih harus menjalani perawatannya. Ohh, entah setan apa yang membuat Sehun menggila kala itu. Ia terlalu menginginkan Luhan, lebih dari rasa menyukai. Obsesi berlebihnya membuat sosok yang ingin ia miliki menjadi seperti ini. Terlalu egois, dan Sehun akan berusaha menjadi namja yang tak terlalu mengandalkan ego.

Setidaknya ia akan merawat Luhan dengan baik. Membiarkan keluarganya mencari keberadaan sang anank hingga lelah dan ia yang berusaha mati – matian untuk menghindari Siwon juga Yifan. Masih terasa egois memang, tapi menurut Sehun ini sempurna baginya.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan sang dokter. Sehun segera pergi menuju ruang rawat, dan entah harus berbuat apa lagi ia hanya terduduk disisi ranjang sebari mengamati wajah damai itu.

"Maafkan aku Lu, tapi jujur aku melakukan ini karena aku—

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dengan tiba – tiba sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Melirik ke arah samping dimana ada Chanyeol disana dengan Baekhyun yang nampak ditarik paksa olehnya.

"Sehun, aku pikir ini bukanlah tempat yang aman. Barusaja aku bertemu Yifan disini.."

"Dan kau tak membiarkanku pergi bersamanya" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol begitu saja, membuat namja tinggi itu kesal.

"Jika Luhan harus dirawat lebih intensif, mungkin kita harus pindah dari rumah sakit ini"

Ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya, mungkin tanpa sepengetahuannya nanti Yifan akan mudah merebut Luhan kembali. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"- Jika tak punya banyak waktu Sehun. Aku ingin sekarang kita pergi"

Sekilas Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih ditahan dengan lengannya. Maksud ucapannya tadi bukan semata – mata mengenai Luhan saja, namun ia merasa sangat tak suka jika Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupannya dan bertemu kembali dengan Yifan. Cukup saat tadi saja.

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi melihat kondisinya sangat tak mungkin jika Luhan dipindahkan sekarang. Kau lihat dia belum sadar"

Chanyeol mengerti sebelum ia duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang masih menahan lengan sang namja mungil. Jelas Baekhyun kesal, tadi kesempatan terbesarnya untuk pergi dan membokar semuanya, namun entah kenapa tuhan tak memihaknya sekarang.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan cekalan pada lengannya itu. Aishh tangannya sudah keram sekali dicekal seperti ini. Dengan sekali hentakan Baekhyun dapat melepasnya, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Sehun yang acuh saat matanya tak sengaja melirik kelakuan kedua namja disana. Ia menghiraukan itu dan lebih fokus pada Luhan yang kini nampak melakukan pergerakan kecil.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah dingin itu saat beberapa kali Luhan mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga perlahan mata itu sudah terbuka sempurna meski terlihat masih enggan untuk melakukan itu.

Luhan yang masih terbaring hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Saat matanya sudah membuka mata seperti ini tiba – tiba Sehun tersenyum kearahnya. Membuat Luhan berkali – kali bahagia entah kenana, dan ia merasa malu sekali.

"Sebentar ya, dokter akan datang untuk memeriksa kondisimu"

Dan Luhan menggangguk pelan, menatap sekelilingnya dimana ia kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Luhan tak terlalu memikirkan saat matanya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nampak sedang berbicara di sofa berdua. Mengacuhkannya dan larut dalam perbincangan yang entah membahas apa. Yang bisa tertangkap olehnya adalah dimana Baekhyun yang terus menerus mendorong bahu Chanyeol entah kenapa, mungkin ia kesal.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, sakit dibagian mana?"

Beberapa kali Sehun telah menanyakan itu dan Luhan berkali – kali menggeleng tidak atas pertanyaan tersebut. Sesekali tersenyum samar saat dirasa berkali – kali Sehun mengecupi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat bersalah sekali, maafkan aku" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada sisian ranjang, membuat suaranya teredam dibalik itu dan Luhan tak bisa untuk dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Luhan tak ambil pusing, rasanya kerongkongan ini sangat kering sekali. Ingin berbicara pun rasanya susah dan Luhan meminta Sehun untuk membawakannya minum.

Karena posisi Sehun yang sedang menelungkup pada ranjang, Luhan jadi kesusahan untuk meminta. Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampirinya, memberikan sebuah gelas berisi air untuk ia minum.

Luhan menerimanya, Sehun mengubah posisinya dan dengan sigap mengambil alih gelas itu. Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang kembali terpejam sesaat. Namja cantik itu benar – benar nampak kelelahan.

"Jika lelah kau bisa tidur lagi, asal kau janji jangan tidur terlalu lama" Usapan yang diterima Luhan membuat bulu kuduknya meremanang. Ini terlalu membuatnya gila, setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun membuatnya gila.

Senyuman samar terpatri saat matanyapun perlahan meredup. Sehun tetap mengelus dahi itu, sebelum dokter datang mungkin ia harus melakukan ini karena kelihatannya Luhan nampak nyaman dengan ini.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka cukup keras membuat semua yang berada diruangan menoleh. Bukanlah seorang dokter yang Sehun harapkan, melainkan..

"Jangan bergerak"

Sehun menatap tak percaya apa yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya. Yifan juga Siwon, Ohh Sehun pikir ini adalah suatu petaka yang benar – benar mebahayakan. Ia kalah cepat oleh mereka yang dengan lebih cekatan melacak keberadaan mereka. Sehun maupun Chanyeol diam ditempat, menatap kedua namja disana yang sudah mengacuhkan pistol kearahnya.

Yifan berjalan menuju kearah Sehun yang berada tepat disamping ranjang Luhan. Ada rasa tak percaya saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia percayai adalah seorang penculik adiknya. Yifan sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kini ia lihat sekarang. Dimana Sehun juga Chanyeol orang kepercayaan keluarganya yang dengan tega menculik Luhan tanpa masalah apapun.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya ini" Dengan pistol yang mengarah pada kepalanya, Sehun tetap diam tak bergeming. Bergerak sedikit mungkin saja nyawanya akan melayang percuma. Maka dari itu Sehun memberi ancang – ancang pada Chanyeol untuk menunggu hingga mereka lengah.

Yifan menatapnya Luhan iba, melihat bagaimana kondisi sang adik yang nampak terbaring diranjang. Luhan menatap kakaknya, ingin berujar namun rasanya usah sekali dan ia hanya bisa untuk menatap setiap pergerakan kakaknya.

Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah diawasi leh Siwon dengan pistolnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun nampaknya tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Antara senang juga tegang.

Untuk kali ini Sehun melihat tak adanya pasukan yang akan sigap dibelakang mereka. Apa mungkin ini ketidak sengajaan yang baik dengan rencana yang telah mereka buat.

.

 __Flashback__

" _Pasien di ruangan VIP atas nama Luhan ingin dipendahkan ke ruangan rawat yang lain. Tolong kau urusi itu"_

 _Yifan yang sedang melakukan administrasi melirik ke arah karyawam yang berbicara tadi. Nama yang sangat familiar, tak alain adalah nama adiknya Luhan._

" _Maaf, bolehkah saya melihat data pasien yang bernama Luhan tadi" Sang suster menyetujuinya, menyerahkan kertas berisikan data pasien di rumah sakit ini._

" _Silahkan tuan"_

 _Yifan mengambilnya, segera ia membaca setiap bait tulisan dimana data – data yang tercantum didalamnya, jelas pasien bernama Luhan ini sangat baru, baru kemarin ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini._

 _Setelah membaca semuanya dengan tatapan menyelidik akhirnya ia kembali memberikan data itu pada sang petugas. Tanpa tunggu lama ia pergi, menemui Siwon sang Appa yang pasti menunggunya di ruangan dokter, karena beberapa menit lalau mereka sempat berbincang dengan dokter rumah sakit mengenai luka mereka maisng – masing._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini gigitan anjing, untung lukanya tak terlalu dalam jika tak segera diobati bisa bahaya" Sang dokter berbicara, Siwon hanya mengangguk paham. Ia menunggu Yifan yang katanya senang mengurusi biaya administrasi mereka._

" _Ku dengar anak bungsumu hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon tersneyum samar sebelum membalas pertanyaan itu. Sedikit lagi ia bisa menemukan anaknya, tapi ada saja penghalang yang datang. Siwon tak mengerti modus si penculik._

" _Ya entah kenapa nasibku sungguh sial. Aku juga tak tahu pasti, enta ingin apa aku tak mengerti"_

" _Nama anakmu Luhan bukan?, kemarin baru saja ada pasien yang bernama Luhan. Entahlah meskipun aku tak tahu benar wajahnya, mungkin saja itu anakmu" Candaan sang dokter membuat Siwon tertawa, mana mungkin si penculik membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit. Lagipula untuk apa, memangnya ada penculik yang sebaik itu._

" _Kau ini bercanda. Mana mungkin" Elak Siwon._

" _Mungkin saja, kau bisa memeriksanya barang sebentar. Siapa tahu, tak ada yang mengetahui itu bisa saja pasien kemarin adalah anakmu._

 _Siwon nampak berpikir. Lelucon garing yang membuat dirinya tertawa. Ya ini memang tertawa namun didalam hatinya ia berpikir, apa mungkin yang dikatakan dokter itu benar._

 _CLEK_

 _Suara pintu ruangan dibuka oleh seseorang. Disana Yifan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Siown menatapnya aneh sebelum bertanya mengenai administrasi._

" _Appa, ini mungkin gila tapi aku rasa Luhan ada disini" Yifan mengutarakan itu bergetar. Semua yang berada di ruangan menatapnya tak percaya. Siwon jelas yang sangat tak percaya. Baru saja ia berbincang tentang anaknya yang hilang dan mendadak Yifan datang berbicara seperti itu._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Tak ada waktu lagi Appa. 220 Ruang VIP lantai tiga"_

 _._

 __Flashback End__

.

.

Pintu ruangan rawat dibuka oleh seseorang. Dokter yang menangani Luhan datang dengan pandangan tak mengerti karena sekarang ruangan itu dipenuhi banyak orang juga pistol yang mengacung tepat pada kepala kedua namja itu.

Saat Yifan juga Siwon lengah, Sehun dan Chanyeol tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan bela diri yang mereka kuasai akhirnya mereka sudah bisa terlepas dari kukungan itu. Chanyeol yang mengambil alih lengan Siwon yang sudah ia sekap dibelakang begitu pula dengan Yifan.

"Sialan" Yifan berusaha untuk melepas kukungan pada lengan dibelakangnya itu. Namun ia kalah cepat karena Sehun telah mendahului dengan memukul punduk Yifan dengan keras.

BRAKK

BRAKK

Dua orang gugur begitu saja dengan mudah ditangan Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Mereka menyeringai bersamaan. Luhan yang masih terbaring menatapnya tak percaya, ia menangis saat melihat tubuh kedua keluarganya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Baekhyun pun sama ia menatap tak percaya keduanya. Sedangkan sang dokter sudah pergi entah kemana, mungkin dokter itu takut.

Pinstol yang sedari tadi ditangan Yifan maupun Siwon terjatuh begitu saja. Baekhyun menggapai benda itu yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengacungkan tepat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan bergerak" Baekhyun dengan beraninya mengacungkan pistol ke arah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menyeringai, ia tahu Baekhyun ingin membela kedua namja yang telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ini. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ketakutan Baekhyun mencoba memegang erat benda itu. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya memegang benda yang tak semestinya berada di tangannya sekarang.

Chanyeol menatapnya remeh, ingin bergerak sebelum Baekhyun berucah sedikit teriak.

"DIAM, ATAU KAU KU TEMBAK" Jerik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. SI mungil ini memang bertindak gegabah sekali.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum remeh. Baekhyun rupanya lupa dengan berapa pistol yang mereka punya.

KLEK

Pistol sudah diacungkan lagi oleh Sehun ke arah Baekhyun. Jelas Baekhyun kalah telak karena ia tak berpikir jika kedua namja itu pasti memiliki pistol dai sakunya.

"Tembak Chanyeol, dan aku akan menembakmu" Ucapan dingin Sehun membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Chanyeol mendecih, sesantai mungkin untuk menghadapi Baekhyun dengan semua tindak gegabahnya. Ia pikir bisa dengan mudah mengacaukannya.

Baekhyun menyerah, menurunkan pistol yang diarahkan kepada Chanyeol. Sehun mendekat denga pistol yang terus diarahkan pada Baekhyun sebelum pistol itu bebnar – benar diletakkan ke lantai.

"Tak semudah itu untuk lari dan mengacaukan semuanya. Jadi diamlah sebelum peluru ini menancap tepat di kepalamu"

Sehun mengucapkan itu tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu ingin menangis saja. Kenapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini, sungguh ia tak mengharapkan kehidupan sekarang.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Intrupsi Sehun membuat Chanyeol segera membawa baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun sedikit takut saat kakinya menginjak sedikit tubuh Yifan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun berharap mereka belum mati sebelum benar – benar menemukan Luhan.

"Aku pikir kita harus cepat pergi, sebelum para petugas rumah sakit tahu"

Sehun menyanggupi saran Chanyeol, mencoba membawa Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Namja cantik itu terlanjut takut hanya untuk berbicara. Sehun dan Chanyeol membuatnya merinding ketakutan dengan semua perbuatannya.

.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap ke arah leher Sehun yang menggendongnya bak pengantin. Kembali ia merasakan _dejavu_ , dimana kejadian penculikan pertama didalam rumah sakit. Ya seperti waktu itu dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol yang membawanya pergi. Ini jelas sama dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan masker hitam mereka.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terus saja ditarik oleh Chanyeol secara paksa. Baekhyun jelas menolak, namun bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu karena Chanyeol mengancamnya akan membunuhnya.

"Diam, atau kau ingin aku bunuh sekarang" Ucapan tajam itu membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Tak bisa untuk berteriak dengan suaranya yang kencang karena sekarang jangankan seperti itu, ia sungguh merasa sangat tertekan.

Hingga beberapa lama mereka sampai di gerbang utama. Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin keluar melalui pintu utama ini, namun bodohnya dia karena menyimpan mobil tepat di parkiran depan rumah sakit.

"Rumah sakit ini nampak sepi." Ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Benar, Yeol kau bawa mobilnya" Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil, melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang terus merunduk dalam. Cihh, sok ketakutan sekali.

Namun sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, beberapa orang berseragam menghampiri mereka. Mengepung sebari mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Sehun pikir ini adahal taktik Siwon juga Yifan. Bagus sekali hingga ia tak bisa berkutik sekalipun.

Mereka smeua terdiam termasuk Baekhyun snediri. Yifan dan Siwon nampak berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringayan yang membuat mereka kesal.

"Kalian tak bisa lari lagi" SIwon mendekat mencoba mengambil Luhan dari gendongan. Sedangkan Yifan sudah siap untuk membuka masker itu. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa penculik tersebut.

SREKK

Masker itu sudah terlepas dan untuk kali ini Yifan sungguh tak percaya dengan siapa yang berada dihadapannya sebelum ia menarik paksa Baekhyun disana. Saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol tadi ia sudah menaruh curiga pada mereka. Dan sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa dibalik ini semua.

" _Apa maksud semua ini?"_

 _ **TBC~~**_

 _ **Tarik napassss keluarin ~HUHHHHH~~~**_

 _ **Hiatus lama dan gak tahu makin lama ini ff makin absurd bin GAJE. Saya mau yang minat aja buat menyempatkan review ff ini. Yang merasa kecewa tolong maafin aku ya, akhir – akhir ini rada runyem gak tahu kenapa. Dan coming soon ada ff baru gak tahu bakal bagus atau enggak semoga aja bisa dijadikan bahan bacaan lagi hehe.**_

 _ **Maafin kalo ada Typo bahasa yang kurang srek. Karena mungkin itu semua adalah kesengajaan saya. Maaf ya sekalian ...**_


	8. Chapter 8

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 8 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _SREKK_

 _Masker itu sudah terlepas dan untuk kali ini Yifan sungguh tak percaya dengan siapa yang berada dihadapannya sebelum ia menarik paksa Baekhyun disana. Saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol tadi ia sudah menaruh curiga pada mereka. Dan sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa dibalik ini semua._

" _Apa maksud semua ini?"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Sehun diam dan Chanyeol pun begitu. Mereka telah tertangkap basah sekarang dan sulit untuk keluar dengan mudah. Terkepung dengan banyak orang disekitarnya.

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya, merasa emosinya memuncak saat ini juga. Antara percaya dan tidak, karena dihadapaannya sekarang adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang kepercayaannya yang sungguh membuat dirinya mati kutu.

Luhan sudah berada digendongan sang ayah yang mulai membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Luhan masih bisa memikirkan tentang Sehun. Cukup, bukankah ini kemauannya sekarang. Pergi dari kukungan Sehun maupun Chanyeol untuk menjalani kehidupan normal lagi. Luhan patutnya senang, namun entah kenapa perasaannya bertolak belakang.

.

Yifan menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa Baekhyun untuk pergi menjauh darisana. Namja tinggi itu yakin jika Baekhyun tak ada sangkut – pautnya dengan ini, ia hanya tak sengaja terjebak dan berakhir ditangan mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh saatnya matanya melihat Baekhyun yang dibawa pergi seseorang. Chanyeol menyeringai, pasti namja mungil itu senang karena telah bebas sekarang.

Namun apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tidak mepenuhnya benar. Ada perasaan kehilangan dan takut akan hal ini. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, ia tak mengelak jika dirinya memang sangat membenci keduanya terutama Chanyeol. Dimana orang pertama yang telah menyentuhnya. Namun dibalik itu semua Baekhyun tak menampik jika ia menyukai Chanyeol.

.

BUGGG

BUGG

Dengan cukup keras Yifan memukul keduanya bergantian. Sehun maupun Chanyeol tak bisa untuk membalas, pasalnya jika ia memukul balik Yifan, merekalah yang kemungkinan akan mati dengan cepat. Jangan lupa jika mereka telah dikepung dengan pistol yang tepat mengarah kepadanya.

BUGG

BUGG

Kembali Yifan melayangkan pukulan keras itu. Ini jelas tidak cukup namun apa boleh buat Yifan ingin melampiaskan barang sedikit kepada kedua orang dihadapannya.

Sehun tersungkur dengan darah yang menghiasi sekitar sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya diam saat dirasa perutnya mulai di tendang dengan kencang oleh Yifan. Membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Nyatanya apa yang dilakukan Yifan belum cukup. Namja tinggi itu terus saja memukul, menendang kedua namja yang nampak sudah babak belur itu. Ini jelas bukan apa – apa menurut Yifan, dan setelah emosinya mereka ia tak akan segan – segan memenjarakan kedua namja itu.

"Cukup"

Siwon memberhentikan apa yangan anaknya telah lakukan. Jelas ini tak akan menghasilkan apa – apa. Karena menurut Siwon hanya penjelasanlah yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sehun menyeringai saat beberapa polisi membawanya pergi begitupun juga Chanyeol. Melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon yang nampak diam menatapnya.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yifan nampak belum puas hanya memukul beberapa kali kedua namja yang kini berada dihadapannya. Saat mereka sudah tiba di sebuah tempat yang mereka tak tahu dimana. Siwon jelas ingin segera ditinjak lanjuti di meja hukum atas kasus ini, namun lain halnya dengan Yifan, ia lebih memilih untuk membuang tenaganya untuk menghabisi pengkhianat ini.

Semenjak tadi Sehun maupun Chanyeol sudah babak – belur dengan kedua tangan yang diikat dibelakang kursi. Keduanya jelas tak bisa menolak lagi setiap pukulan yang diberikan.

Bibir yang hampir sobek, juga luka leban dimana – mana. Sehun nampaknya sudah sangat pasrah dengan ini dan juga Chanyeol mungkin sama.

"Jangan membuang waktumu percuma" Yifan melirik ke samping dimana sang ayah yang berada disana.

"Berikan hukuman yang setimpal pada mereka"

.

.

.

_D&G_

Setelah melakukan pengobatan yang intensif di rumah sakit. Akhirnya Luhan sudah tidak sering merasakan nyeri pada dadanya. Tak terasa sudah beberapa hari ia berada di rumah sakit ini. Hampir tiga hari dan hal itu yang membuatnya senang telah merasakan tubuh yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, meski dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasakan kekosongan.

Ayah dan juga kakaknya dengan rutin datang untuk menjenguk juga menjaganya. Luhan jelas mengerti dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Jadi untuk masalah menjaga dirinya mungkin bisa dihitung beberapa kali.

Dan untuk hari ini Siwon dan Yifan berada disini. Dengan kondisi yang sudah membaik, Luhan nampak lebih berbinar dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah merasa baik Appa" Ujar Luhan senang, memeluk sang appa dengan erat.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik sayang, aku mencintaimu" Luhan tersenyum atas penuturan itu, melirik sang kakak yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau harus makan dengan teratur, jangan mengelak jika diberi bubur" Yifan menyela, bergantian ia yang memeluk sang adik yang duduk di kursi rodanya setelah sang ayah. Luhan mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu kehidupan Luhan menjadi normal kembali. Tanpa kedua orang yang selalu berada di sisinya selain keluarganya. Ya, Sehun juga Chanyeol kedua orang yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan sesak saat mengingatnya kembali. Dan saat Baekhyun menjenguknya waktu itu. Namja mungil tersebut membuatnya terbayang kembali akan sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat dirinya yang mengungkit kembali tentang Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi aneh, Luhan yakin Baekhyun juga mengkhawatirkan orang yang sama.

.

Luhan menatap jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Dengan menggunakan kursi rodanya ia mulai keluar dari ruang rawat menuju taman rumah sakit. Ia sudah tak diinfus lagi karena ia yang meminta dan sebentar lagi ia akan pulang.

Tersenyum saat melihat beberada anak kecil yang berada di taman yang nampak sedang bermain dengan senang di disana. Dengan gelembung – gelembung yang membuat Luah terkikik sendiri, mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Mata yang mulanya terfokus pada anak – anak menjadi teralihkan oleh sosok yang nampak sedang diam di kursi taman di sudut sendirian. Luhan memicing, merasa kenal dengan sosok itu.

Luhan mencoba mendekatinya dengan susah payah karena baru pertama ia menggunakan kursi roda seperti ini. hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat siapa yang kini berada disana.

"Baekhyun"

Seseorang yang dipanggil menoleh. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukan raut terkejut.

"Luhan, kenapa kau disini dimana Yifan?" Baekhyun berujar panik entah kenapa.

"Yifan sudah pulang, hyung akan menjemputku besok karena aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang" Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Seharusnya kau diam saja di kamar, jangan pergi sendirian" Luhan menggeleng, lagipula ia sudah sehat dan sebenarnya sekarang ia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Kau kenapa duduk sendirian?" Tanya Luhan.

"Oh.. aku hanya sedang istrirahat saja. Aku bosan harus terus didalam" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Kau nampak murung, kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Akhir – akhir ini ia sering teringat dengan Chanyeol. Oh ayolah Yifan sudah menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa hari yang lalu dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun Baekhyun tak bisa menampik jika ia masih menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" Luhan tak percaya dan ia terus mendorong Baekhyun untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Apa karena Yifan hyung, dia melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak bukan Yifan" Elak Baekhyun Dan Luhan lantas berpikir untuk hal yang lain.

"Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan telak Luhan membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap Luhan sekarang.

"Betapa aku malu saat isi kepalaku memikirkannya" Baekhyun terseyum remeh. Luhan masih menunggu apa yang akan Baehyun ucapkan lagi.

"-Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa memikirkan orang yang jelas – jelas akan membahayakan diriku" Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Oh Luhan benar – benar memancingnya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Baekhyun sungguh ingin membuang semua hal bersama Chanyeol dulu, tapi sisi lain dalam hatinya berkata lain.

"Baekhyun, emm.. aku pikir kita sama. Aku pun tak bisa untuk berhenti memikirkan Sehun" Ujar Luhan dengan suara lirih. Ia juga tak megelak, setiap kali Yifan hyung menemuinya disitulah bayangan Sehun selalu menghampirinya.

"-Entah bagaimana kamar mereka sekarang"

"Aku pun tidak tahu Luhan, jika kau berani kau bisa tanyakan itu pada hyungmu"

"Dan sayangnya aku tak berani. Yifan hyung akan marah, mungkin jika kau yang meminta itu akan lebih mudah" Ucapan diakhir kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun berfikir keras. Mungkin saja, namun ia tak menjamin jika nantinya Yifan akan berfikir macam – macam tentang dirinya. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh pada Luhan. Menatapnya dalam seakan hal itu dapat memberi kepastian akan hal ini. Tapi, mungkin tidak sekarang Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memanfaatkan Yifan agar bisa membebaskan mereka.

"Aku akan usahakan itu"

.

.

_D&G_

Bau anyir yang tercium membuat siapapun yang datang ke tempat itu akan mengernyit jijik. Tempat itu tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai bangunan dengan ruangan pengap yang hanya terdapat satu fentilasi kecil disana.

Gelap, becek dan bau. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dan siapapun yang berada disana pasti akan menatap jijik ke arah kedua namja yang sudah babak belur dengan semua luka yang kontras dengan kulit masing – masing.

Kedua namja itu hanya diam saat pintu ruangan pengap itu dibuka oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar dengan beberapa makanan ditangan mereka. Hal yang selalu diberikan untuk kedua orang istimewa ini setiap harinya. Makanan bergizi di tempat yang sungguh nyaman. Oh bukankah Yifan memberikan mereka fasilitas yang baik setelah mereka menculik adik tersayangnya.

"Makan ini" Ujar salah satu orang berbadan besar itu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan. Mereka sudah sangat tidak kuat berada ditempat ini, rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Jika tidak kau bisa mati membusuk disini"

Chanyeol menatap remeh. Beberapa hari berada disini dengan semua perlakuan yang membuat mereka sangat tidak manusiawi. Bukan, bukan karena mereka meminta haknya hanya saja mereka pikir Yifan berlebihan, terlalu murka pada mereka.

Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya dengan lengan mereka yang masih sama – sama diikat kuat pada kursi yang mereka duduki. Sehun dan Chanyeol mendecih saat orang – orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Apa yang mereka ikirkan dengan makan makanan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Limana hari berlalu dan setiap makanna yang diberikan tak ada sedikitpun yang mereka makan. Maish beruntung mereka belum mati.

"Aku pikir para bawahan Yifan benar – benar sangat bodoh" Remeh Chanyeol pada Sehun saat orang – orang itu sudah pergi.

"Dan aku pikir kita harus bisa keluar dari sini. Cukup beberapa hari yang menyenangkan ini"

Chanyeol menyetujui itu semua. Mereka masing – masing berpikir untuk mencari cara agar mereka cepta bisa keluar dari tempat laknat ini.

Bukan semata – mata hanya keluar begitu saja, namun ada hal lain yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Bukan lagi masalah penculikan, melainkan lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

"Apa ini benar kamarku?"

"Siapa lagi, kami hanya mendekornya sedikit. Apa kau suka?"

Luhan tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi, selain takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Pasalnya kamarnya kini sudah berubah sekali dan iapun sebenarnya agak lupa bentuk kamarnya yang dulu karena terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit.

"Kamar ini bagus sekali, terimakasih" Luhan segera memeluk kedua namja itu sayang. Sudah ditinggal oleh sang eomma Luhan merasa merekalah yang andil dalam semua urusan dirinya. Kasih sayang mereka selalu membuat Luhan tersanjung. Mereka selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Aku merasa beruntung sekali memiliki kalina yang sangat sayang padaku, terimakasih" Luhan memeluk erat kedua namja tersebut, merasakan hatinya menghangat saat berada didekat mereka. Luhan merasa hidupnya sangatlah sempurna dengan kehadiran mereka, meski belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan namja itu.

"Kau harus istirahat, ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur"

Siwon memberi intrupsi, menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk segera bergegas tidur. Memang Luhan sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat stabil, tapi bukan berarti dirinya membiarkan Luhan tidur larut malam.

"Baiklah, kalian juga. Besok harus kembali bekerja bukan" Ujar Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu" Seru Yifan menimpali "-Jadi tuan putri juga harus tidur, selamat malam" Yifan mengejek adiknya dengan sebutan yang membuat Luhan sebal. Namja _manly_ seperti dirinya tak mungkin disebut seperti itu.

"Ukh, kau menyebalkan" Luhan merengut, menepis halus tangan sang kakak yang mengusak rambutnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Yifan kau juga cepat tidur. Besok kita punya agenda yang padat, kau ingat bukan?" Yifan mengagguk paham. Ia melupakan sesuatu, untung sang ayah mengingatkannya.

"Selamat malam sayang" Luhan mendapatkan satu kecupan didahi yang diberikan sang ayah. Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum kedua orang tersebut sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Luhan menatap kosong ke arah pintu setelahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan perkataan sang ayah barusan. Ia berfikir jika hal itu ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Luhan memang tak tahu pasti, namun hatinya merasa dugaannya benar.

Dengan langkah gontai ia mulai mendekati ranjang besar miliknya. Duduk di sana dengan pandangan yang menatap langit malam dari jendela besar kamar itu. Salju turun malam ini dan membuat hati Luhan makin bergemuruh mengingat Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ditengah kesunyian itu Luhan hanya bisa berbaring menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Meskipun sekarang dirinya sudah terbebas penuh dari Sehun, namun hatinya merasakan kekosongan setelahnya.

Ia juga bingung, kenapa sulit sekali melupakan Sehun yang jelas – jelas membuatnya ketakutan. Apa mungkin karena dirinya sudah disentuh oleh Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

Memikirkan itu membuat dirinya merasa murahan. Seakan menginginkan sentuhan mereka lagi.

Luhan mendengus, untuk apa ia memikirkan ini semua. Toh sudah sering di setubuhi oleh mereka pun dirinya tak akan bisa hamil. Dia namja dan sangat mustahil seperti itu.

Dan di malam itu Luhan memutuskan untuk terlelap damai di ranjangnya. Membuang sejenak pikiran menyebalkan mengenai sosok itu. Cukup untuk hari ini, esok ia tak akan lagi memikikran si brengsek itu. Namun itu juga jika tak ada yang memancing dirinya untuk mengulas topik lagi tentang dua orang brengsek yang sayangnya sangat tampan untuk sekedar dibahas.

" _Sehun, aku merindukanmu"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

BRUK

BRAKK

SRETTT

Dengan susah payah kedua orang itu mulai mencoba melarikan diri. Setelah berhasil melepaskan ikatan pada lengan mereka, akhirnya keduanya bisa lepas dari cekalan menyakitkan yang membuat lengan mereka terasa kaku.

Namja yang memilki warna kulit yang lebih kontras dengan sigap mencoba membuka pintu ruangan pengap tersebut. Berbekal tenaga mereka saja itu nampaknya cukup meski masing – masing merasa tenaga yang dimilki sangatlah minim.

Yang lebih tinggi mengintrupsi saat pintu itu benar – benar terbuka lebar untuk akses mereka keluar. Sehun mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir mereka tak mungkin datang saat malam gelap seperti ini" Ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol sependapat. "Mereka akan datang besok pagi, dan sekarang saatnya untuk kita pergi jauh dari tempat laknat ini"

Mereka terus berjalan, mendobrak smeua pintu yang nampak sudah usang dihadapannya. Meskipun begitu tenaga mereka nampaknya terkuras habis hanya dnegan mendobrak beberapa pintu tersebut. Mereka sudah tak berfikir tentang luka yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh mereka, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluar dari bangunan ini.

.

.

Berlari sekuat tenaga dan pada saat titik tenaga yang hampir habis. Mereka akhirnya sampai keluar bangunan tersebut.

Sehun mengambil napas sebanyak – banyaknya karena kelelahan berlari dan begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, bangunan itu bukanlah sebuha mension megah yang mereka punya. Hanya sebuah bangunan kecil tanpa pengawasan ataupun itu. Mereka hanya dikiurung disini dan merasa di bodohi karena yang mereka pikir sebelumnya adalah sebuah bangunan nan jauh disan dengan akses terbatas dan jangan lupa penjagaan ketat oleh para mirinir.

Hingga beberapa kilometer mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan tersebut. Mereka pikir mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari bangunan tadi. Tak memikirkan apapun lagi mereka segera berlari ke arah rumah itu. Tak memperdulikan apapun lagi, dan mereka berharap jika di dalam rumah kecil itu mereka bisa meminta bantuan.

.

.

Ketukan pintu beberapa kali yang membuat mereka tidak sabaran untuk segera meminta bantuan. Chanyeol menatap sedikit ke arah dalam rumah melalui jendela. Terdapat ruangan yang nyaman disana, Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis dengan kondisinya sekarang.

CKLEK

Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki mungil yang menatap mereka kaget.

"Kalian siapa?" Ucap namja mungil itu sedikit ketakutan. Ya, dengan kondisi mereka berdua yang tidak bisa dibilang baik – baik saja. Luka dimana – mana dan juga darah yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Bolehkan kita meminta bantuan?" Sehun lengsung mengarah ke topik inti. Ia tak ingin berbasa – basi, mereka hanya ingin meminta bantuan saja.

Seseorang yang lain menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Seorang namja parubaya yang nampak sama terkejutnya dengan namja mungil itu.

Hingga tanpa berbasa – basi lagi sang kakek segera mempersilahkan keduanya masuk kedalam rumah. Diluar turun salju, dan takut terjadi badai.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan menerima suruhan mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dan mereka mulai mengetahui jika namja mungil tadi adalah seorang cucuk dari kakek itu, karena sang kakek baru saja memperkenalkan jika namja mungil itu adlaha cucunya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri dulu, biar Jinhwan yang akan mempersiapkan baju gantinya" Ujar sang kakek, dan Sehun maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa berterimakasih setelahnya. Dan setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka kana menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Terimakasih banyak"

.

.

.

_D&G_

Baekhyun menatap langin malam yang nampak sangat kelam. Saljun turun malam ini dan ia lupa untuk membawa jaket tebalnya. Dan sekarang ia masih berada didalam ruangan kerjanya sendirian, termenung menatap buliran kristal putih yang satu persatu turun dari langit.

Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan ia belum mau untuk sekedar pulang ke apathementnya sekarang. Lagipula ia juga bosan sendirian disana, meskipun sekarang ia telah menjadi kekasih Yifan, namun tetap saja kekosongan masih sangat terasa. Karena ia juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sekarang yang nampak aneh ini.

Terus memikirkan sosok lain selain Yifan dalam hatinya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

"Andai dia disini, aku rasa tangan ini sudah meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga" Monolog Baekhyun.

"-Tapi, bodohnya aku merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa disana?"

Dan ucapan yang memang sesuai dengan perasaannya membuat Baekhyun menatap bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Serindukah ia pada Chanyeol sekarang. Seseorang yang sudah resmi menghancurkannya dan membuat hidupnya sedikit berandatakan ini. Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa, tak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan segala bentuk rasa ini. Intinya ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol seorang.

" _Oh Tuan bodoh, aku merindukanmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallo ada yang maish inget cerita ini? Gak ada ya makasih kalo gitu. Tanpa basa – basi aku pikir yang minat bisa baca dan memberikan komennya barang sedikitpun, ya sedikit penghargaan pada author yang sebenarnya gak dibayar ini hehe. Sorry buat typo yang selalu nyempil juga cerita yang masih gaje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 9

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 9 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

" _-Tapi, bodohnya aku merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa disana?"_

 _Dan ucapan yang memang sesuai dengan perasaannya membuat Baekhyun menatap bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Serindukah ia pada Chanyeol sekarang. Seseorang yang sudah resmi menghancurkannya dan membuat hidupnya sedikit berandatakan ini. Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa, tak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan segala bentuk rasa ini. Intinya ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol seorang._

" _Oh Tuan bodoh, aku merindukanmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_D&G_

Suhu ruangan yang terasa makin dingin membuat tubuh mungil itu mengigil. Tangannya mencoba mengusap perlahan kedua bahunya bergantian, mungkin saja dengan melakukan ini ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sementara.

Baekhyun mencoba mendekat ke arah jendela besar ruangannya. Menatap pemandangan malam kota dengan takjub. Ya, selalu seperti ini, Seoul tak pernah tidur meski waktu sudah menunjukkan angka berapapun.

Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih tas kerja yang selalu ia bawa sehari – hari. meletakkan jas kebanggaannya pada gantungan baju di sudut ruangan, dan kini ia hanya terbalut oleh kaos panjang berwarna biru langit.

Melirik sebentar arlojinya, dan sekarang mungkin ia benar – benar harus meninggalkan ruangannya ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menaiki taxi saat dirinya sudah berada di luar gedung rumah sakit. Cuaca kali ini memang tak bisa diprediksi, kadang siang harinya matahari sangatlah terik dan untuk malamnya mungkin saja terjadi hujan atau turun salju seperti saat ini.

"Apathement Hongdae, Gangnam"

Sang supir mengangguk saat Baekhyun sudah benar – benar duduk di jok belakang, dan setelahnya Baekhyun hanya bisa bersandar di joknya dengan nyaman. Ahh, ia lupa senyaman – nyamannya ia sekarang tetap saja perasaannya masih cemas. Tentu, mencemaskan seseorang yang tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan hanya bisa termenung di ruang makan yang hanya terdapat dirinya seorang dan beberapa makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Sang pelayan mengatakan jika pagi sekali Ayahnya sudah pergi bersama kakaknya untuk mengurusi suatu masalah mendadak. Luhan jelas tak tahu apa masalahnya, dan berakhir seperti ini, sendirian di tengah – tengah kursi makan, itu pun hanya ditemani seorang pelayan saja.

"Apa ayah tak memberitahu masalahnya?" Ujar Luhan pada sang pelayan.

"Tuan tidak memberitahunya, namun yang jelas beliau sangat terburu – buru sekali"

"Apa Yifan hyung sama seperti itu?"

"Iya Tuan muda"

Dan hal itu hanya dibalas desahan panjang Luhan karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan _dejavu_. Dulu ia pun pernah merasakan ini, dimana di pagi hari ia tak mendapapti siapa – siapa dan hanya bisa bertemu mereka saat hari libur tiba. Luhan heran, sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka harus bekerja rodi seperti itu.

Luhan menatap makanannya tak minat, padahal ia sangat tahu jika apa yang terhidang dihadapannya adalah makanan yang sangat ia suka. Ia tak tahu kenapa, rasanya ingin muntah dan ia sangat benci itu.

"Tuan muda silahkan dimanakan" Ujar sang pelayan dengan sopan. Oh, Luhan bukannya tidak mau, ini sungguh aneh memang kenapa ia tak suka dengan makanan kesukaannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak selera dengan makanan ini sekarang. Perutku mual" Luhan menatap pelayannya dan sang pelayan segera memanggil beberapa pelayan lain untuk mengganti makanan tersebut.

"Jika begitu saya akan ganti makanannya tuan muda"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan roti ini saja"

Luhan mengambil salah satu roti yang tersaji disana. Jika digantikan dengan makanan baru, akhh ini sungguh sayang sekali. Makanan dibeli dengan uang ayahnya, namun jika ia sudah tidak mau bagaimana.

Namja cantik itu mulai memakan rotinya perlahan. Namun, sebelum ia benar – benar untuk menelan itu tiba – tiba ia merasa mual, ia menutup mulutnya sebelum apa yang telah ia kunyah keluar lagi.

"Anda kenapa tuan muda?" Sang pelayan menatap khawatir, sedangkan Luhan memberikan gestur jika ia baik – baik saja. Dan dengan cepat Luhan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang pelayan yang menatapnya bingung.

.

_Luhan POV_

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut. Kondisi tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh, dan ia tak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin karena penyakitnya ini.

Ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran wastafel. Menghela napas berat karena sejak tadi perutnya merasa mual, dan naasnya ia tak memuntahkan apapun lagi setelah roti yang baru ia kunyah setengahnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" Ujarnya didepan cermin sambil mengelus perutnya.

Seketika bayangan Sehun terlintas dipikirannya. Luhan tersentak, hampir terbentur sisian wastafel sangking terkejutnya. Ah, kenapa bisa sepagi ini memikirkan si brengsek Sehun. Ok, ia rasa ajakannya pada Baekhyun waktu itu ia gagalkan saja. Lagipula untuk apa menanyakan seseorang yang jelas – jelas harus ia lupakan.

Luhan menghela napas kebeberapa kalinya. Mengacak tatanan rambutnya dengan gusar. Selalu saja seperti ini, tak ada gunanya memikirkan Sehun. Karena menurutnya jika ia selalu seperti itu, merengek jika merindukan namja itu dan sebagainya maka yang terlihat adalah betapa bodohnya seorang Luhan sekarang.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan tak sanggup seperti itu.

"Ok Luhan, kau tak boleh untuk memikirkan Sehun lagi" Janjinya tepat di hadapan cermin besar itu sekarang.

Dan saat tatapannya mengarah tepat ke arah cermin, perasaannya mendadak cemas. Luhan tak tahu kenapa, namun ada sesuatu kecemasan yang menghantuinya entah apa.

.

.

_D&G_

Pagi itu setelah kejadian dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol datang ke sebuah rumah kecil dengan kondisi sangat parah, mereka akhirnya bisa sejenak beristirahat menskipun dengan kondisi yang apa adanya.

Mereka berempat, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jinhwan dan juga sang kekek bernama Kim Jongmyun. Mereka tengah berada di ruangan tengah rumah kecil itu untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Ya, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang.

"Kami diculik oleh beberapa pria yang tidak kami kenal, kemudian disekap di sebuaah bangunan" Bohong Chanyeol pada sang kakek, namun ia berusaha untuk meyembunyiakannya. Karena mereka tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika mereka melakukan itu mungkin mereka akan diusir dan dilaporkan ke polisi setelahnya.

"Kalian diculik atas dasar apa?" Tanya sang kakek, dan Jinhwan sang cucu hanya diam disebelahnya.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas, menyuruh namja pucat itu untuk berbicara.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, yang pasti kami diculik setelah pulang dari kampus" Sehun menyatakannya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan, ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu termasuk soal ini.

Sang kakek mengangguk paham. Banyak spekulasi tentang ini, dimana dua orang namja yang diculik dan disekap di bangunan yang berada didalam hutan. Tapi ia pikir ini adalah kejadian yang langka, karena biasanya penculikan selalu terjadi pada wanita.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya diam ditempat. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah sang kakek yang nampak sedang berpikir untuk ini, mudah – mudahan sang kakek dapat mempertimbangkan ini.

"Baiklah, kakek pikir kalian bisa menetap sementara disini, luka kalian sangat parah sekali"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangannya. Mereka jelas sangat senang setidaknya untuk sementara mereka bisa beristrirahat dahulu sebelum pergi dari hutan ini.

"Dan Jinhwan bisa kau bantu mengobati luka mereka"

"Iya kek" Ujar Jinhwan seketika kemudian sang kakek mulai meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa sangat tertolong, dan untuk ini ia sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kalian bisa separah ini? Oh aku baru sadar jika bibirmu sedikit sobek Sehun- _shii_ " Jinhwan mencoba mengobati luka Sehun terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia akan mengobati Chanyeol.

"Shhhtt.. Beberapa orang menyiksaku hingga seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Sehun.

"Kejam sekali" Ujar Jinhwan akhirnya. Mengobati luka – luka itu dengan telaten hingga selesai, meskipun butuh cukup waktu yang agak lama karena luka yang terdapat pada tubuh mereka sama – sama parah. Untung saja mereka belum mati batin Jinhwan.

"Kau sekolah tidak?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang secara tiba – tiba membuat Jinhwan terdiam. Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Jinhwan, namun yang ia terima hanyalah gelengan.

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi, aku tidak punya uang untuk itu"

Chanyeol dan Sehun bungkam. Ia pikir pertanyaan itu menyinggung namja mungil itu.

"Ahh maafkan aku, aku pikir..."

"Gwencanhna, Chanyeol- _shii_ " Jinhwan tersenyum sebari ia masih fokus pada luka – luka di wajah Sehun.

"Cha, sudah sekarang giliran Chanyeol- _shii"_

"Panggil kami dengan nama saja, atau mungkin hyung. Jangan dengan embel – embel _shii_ , itu terlalu formal" Jinhwan mengangguk canggung. Sejujurnya Jinhwan merasa senang sekarang karena ia merasa memilki teman. Sejak dulu ia hanya terdiam hidup di dalam hutan bersama kakeknya saja.

"Baiklah"

Sehun diam – diam memperhatikan Jinhwan yang kini tengah mengobati luka milik Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mendapati namja mungil itu dan juga sang kakek. Ia tak melihat orangtuanya selain mereka berdua. Sehun berpikir jika namja mungil ini hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan sang kakek, atau mungkin kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal.

"Setelah ini kalian harus makan, aku sudah buatkan makanan untuk kalian. Semoga kalian suka"

Atas semua perlakuan baik dan ramah dari Jinhwan. Chayeol dan Sehun berkali – kali berterimakasih, mereka sangatlah tertolong dan maisng – maisng bingung untuk mengekspresikannya seperti apa.

"Kami tak tahu bagaimana jika kami tidak bertemu dengan keluarga ini" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap manik mata Jinhwan yang berada dekat dengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus, dan Jinhwan sedikit malu dan pipinya memerah.

"Ahh, aku dan kakek hanya membantu sebisanya"

Dan disaat itulah Sehun mulai berpikir untuk kedepannya. Ia pikir belum ada banyak akses untuk mereka keluar dengan cepat dari hutan ini karena semuanya, ponsel apapun yang ia bawa waktu itu telah diambil oleh si brengsek Yifan, dan untuk sekarang ia tak memegang apapun dan itu mempersulit mereka untuk menghubungi para anak buahnya.

"Apa kau tahu arah menuju kota?" Sehun mencoba bertanya pada Jinhwan, Sehun merasa untuk beristirahat sejenak dapat membuat tenaganya kembali. Ya meskipun luka ini entah kapan dapat sembuh.

"Tentu" Ujar Jinhwan masih mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau antar kami?"

"Kalian ingin segera pergi dari sini?" Jinhwan mengucapkan itu seakan ia merasa ia tak mau cepat – cepat untuk berpisah dengan mereka. Namja mungil itu juga sempat lupa akan tugasnya yang sedang mengobati luka Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir harus secepatnya. Aku takut para penculik itu masih berada di sekitar sini dan mereka akan mudah untuk mencari kami" Sehun menjelaskan, ia tak sanggup terus berbohong memang karena kebenarannya adalah Ia dan Chanyeol yang ingin segera pergi dari hutan ini untuk kembali ke Seoul, dan masalah penculik itu mereka hanya mengarang.

"Bagaimana Jinhwan, kau mau mengantar kami bukan?"

"Ya, aku akan membantu kalian" Ucap Jinhwan.

"Dan setelah kita tiba di rumah nanti, aku akan membayar semua yang telah kau bantu pada kami. Bukan begitu Yeol?" Chanyeol tanpa _babibu_ segera mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja mereka akan membalas semua kebaikan ini.

"Tapi aku membantu kalian tanpa balasan apapun, sungguh" Jinwhwan menatap meraka dalam. Ia tak mengiginkan apapun setelah ini. Ia hanya membantu sebisanya.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi Jinhwan di umurmu yang masih sangat muda kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun memancing pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau ingin melakukan apa di umurmu yang masih muda ini?"

Jinhwan mulai mengerti, ia mengagguk paham sebelum berucap.

"Emm.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bersekolah saja seperti anak remaja umumnya" Harapan Jinhwan itu memang sangat umum sekali, Chanyeol dan Sehun membatin ia merasa sangat iba pada Jinhwan.

"Kau harus sekolah Jinhwan" Celetuk Sehun membuat Jinhwan menatap ke arahnya penuh tanya.

"-Ya kau harus sekolah, jika kau ingin aku akan menyekolahkanmu di Seol. Kau mau?"

"Tapi Kakek.."

"Kau bisa bicarakan ini dengan kakekmu dulu jika begitu"

.

.

.

Yifan dan Siwon sama sama – sama mendesah frustasi, memarahi beberap anak buat mereka yang nampak sangat ceroboh untuk ini. Lihatlah sekarang, dimana bangunan itu sudah kosong, artinya Chanyeold an Sehun sudah kabur.

"KENAPA KALIAN BODOH SEKALI" Jerik Yifan menggelegar di bangunan itu. Namja tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam, jujur Siwon juga ingin marah.

Yifan tak bisa mengekspresikan lagi kekesalannya sekarang. Terlanjut murka dan semua bentuk kemarahannya menjadi satu dan ia melampiaskannya pada semua anak buah yang ia anggap bodoh. Yifan memberi pelajaran pada beberapa nak buah bodoh yang hanya diam saja. Percuma dnegan badam besar mereka.

Yifa mmenghabisi mereka dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun – ubun. Siwon hanya diam saja, ia belum mau untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan saat Yifan benar – benar murka dengan seseorang. Dan untuk kali ini Siwon merasa mereka perlu diberi pelajaran.

BUGGH

BUGHHH

"DASAR BODOH"

Beberapa anak buahnya sudah terkapar di lantai dengan babak belur. Yifan menyudari semuanya, menatap sang ayah yang hanya bisa bersandar di sisian dinding seraya berpikir. Ingat Siwon tidak diam saja, ia pun ingin mencari kembali keberadaan kedua namja itu namun ia harus menyusun strategi yang tepat, karena sudah beberapa kali mereka kehilangan jejak.

"Appa, apa mungkin setelah mereka kembali ditemukan kita harus segera memberikan hukuman mati pada keduanya" Ujar Yifan.

"Dimana otakmu Yifan, yang ada kau yang akan dianggap pembunuh. Kita tak punya wewenang apapun sebelum mereka di sidangkan"

"Tapi, jika terus seperti ini yang ada mereka akan lebih leluasa untuk kabur kembali. Oh ayolah, ini membuatnya gila" Yifan bersandar pada dinding mengikuti Siwon.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Yifan, atau kau ingin reputasi keluarga kita hancur karena ini" Siwon mencoba menenangkan sang anak sulung, tentang masalah penculikan ini semua media masa mengetahui hal itu. Dan untuk saat ini Siwon tidak ingin mematahkan simpati masyarakat pada nama keluarganya dan artinya ia harus meredam kemurkaan Yifan, sebelum anak sulungnya membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Masih banyak kasus lain yang harus dikerjakan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor dulu untuk menenangkan dirimu"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Appa"

"Setidaknya untuk mendinginkan otakmu, mereka pandai mengambil situasi"

Apa yang dimaksud sang ayah membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh. Benar, Chanyeol maupun Sehun pandai mengambil situasi dan itu membuatnya merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Aku izin dulu, Appa bisa pergi ke kantor tapi aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu" Yifan mengatakan itu pada sang ayah, dan Siwon bisa memaklumi itu.

"Baiklah, Appa akan menghubungi Tuan Kim untuk menjemput . Mobil kau yang bawa" Siwon melempar kunci mobil padanya, Yifan tanpa basa – basi lagi segera melesat menuju mobil yang terparkir diluar.

Tujuan Yifan sekarang adalah rumah sakit.

Bukan untuk memeriksakan keadaan mentalnya sekarang, melainkan untuk menemui seseorang yang beberapa hari ini diacuhkan olehnya. Yifan sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu, namun kondisinya sekarang mendesak untuk lebih fokus pada kasus sialan ini. Dan untuk sekarang ia harus menemui Baekhyun, menghilangkan semua keresahannya pada namja mungil yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru ke luar dari ruang operasi sekitar pukul duabelas siang. Ia mendesah lega saat operasi hari ini berjalan lancar, karena ia sempat khawatir dengan operasi untuk kali ini. Habisnya ini adalah operasi besar – besaran yang ia lakukan setelah beberapa tahun mengabdi di rumah sakit ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah ke arah para keluarga pasien yang setia menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Mengatakan jika opearasi ini berjalan lancar meski beberapa kali mengalami masalah namun itu bisa diatasi.

"Terimakasih dokter, kami sangat berterimakasih sekali" Ujar wanita parubaya itu dengan wajah yang memancarkan rona bahagia. Baekhyun ikut senang melihat itu, setidaknya saat ia keluar dari ruang operasi wajah bahagia dari keluarga sang pasienlah yang membuat suatu energi positif baginya.

"Berkat doa kalian operasi ini berhasil, terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia menatap seseorang yang lain tengah berada di ujung koridor sana. Sontak senyuman Baekhyun luntur dan lebih memilih memandang sosok yang tak terlalu jauh itu dengan pandangan kosong.

" _Yifan, kenapa kau datang"_

Baekhyun membatin, mencoba untuk berjalan ke arah sosok itu yang mulai ikut mendekat kearahnya. Oh betapa Baekhyun bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Yifan memberikan senyuman itu saat perlahan mereka mulai mendekat satu sama lain. Dan dengan cepat tubuh mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang agak lama terabaikan oleh masing – masing.

"Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu akhir – akhir ini" Ujar Yifan sebari memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu.

"Aku juga" Baekhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Akhir – akhir ini ia sangatlah kesepian dan tak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan Yifan yang sangtalah menyita waktunya, namun disisi lain Baekhyun sangalah membutuhkan Yifan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun, aku janji ini tak akan terulang kembali. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya"

Baekhyun hanya berdeham saja di pelukan itu. Ini terlanjur sangat nyaman dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Yifan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, namun sang namja mungil lebih memilih untuk tetap memeluknya kembali. Sebentar saja, kenapa Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Banyak pasien yang menatap ke arah kita, apa kau tidak malu?" Tanya Yifan pada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar saja, sebelum kita pergi ke ruangan kerjaku" Ujar Baekhyun, namja mungil itu mencoba mencium wangi yang menguar dari badan Yifan. Wangi yang sangat _maskulin_ dan ia sulit untuk melepaskan ini.

Yifan sedikit terkikik melihat bagaimana kelakuan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia pikir semakin hari ia semakin mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba melepaskan pelukan itu, membuat Yifan terkejut karena sekarang Baekhyun tengah mendongkak ke arahnya.

"Kajja, kita ke ruanganku"

Baekhyun menggandeng lengan kekar kekasihnya, menuntun mereka pergi menuju ruangan yang ia maksud. Setelah operasi ini ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dapat tersenyum meskipun sesaat. Baekhyun memang merindukan Yifan, namun hati kecilnya pun tak bisa mengelak jika ia lebih merindukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Lima hari setelah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, keadaan namja cantik tersebut memang sudah sangat membaik. Luhan lebih aktif dalam melakukan sesuatu meski masih di dalam bangunan. Semuanya merasakan kesenangan, terutama Siwon juga Yifan. Melihat bagaimana perkembangan Luhan mereka akhirnya menyewa kembali guru privat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Luhan.

Yifan dan Siwon menjadi lebih _selektif_ lagi untuk memilik siapa orang yang mengajarkan Luhan sekarang. Karena mereka takut kejadian dahulu terulang kembali.

Luhan belajar dengan serius, meski ingatannya terus tertuju pada sososk dimasa lalu yang ingin ia hapus keberadaannya. Ia mencoba mencoba kembali fokus dengan apa yang tengah ia baca sekarang, lebih baik mengerjakan soal matematika ketimbang harus memikirkan Sehun. Tapi setiap kali ia ingin bertanya pada guru baru itu selalu saja nama Sehun yang ia sebut.

Tangannya mencoba untuk membuka lembaran berikutnya pada soal yang tersaji disana. Satu tangannya yang lain mencoba meraih gelas berisi air minum itu. Luhan menengguknya perlahan, dan saat kerongkongannya sudah terasa basah entah kenapa perutnya merasakan kontraksi aneh. Luhan kembali merasakan hal aneh ini, dimana perutnya akan terasa mual jika memasukkan minuman atau makanan.

HUEKK

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sang guru hanya menatap Luhan yang kini tengah berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi di kamar besar itu. Namja berkaca mata yang nampak sangat kutu buku itu mencoba acuh, namun sesaat kemudian suara benturan terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Membuatnya segera berlari ke arah sana, dan menemukan Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai.

" _Tuan muda Luhan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanda - tanda hohoho. Saya gak bisa banyak omong deh. Terima kasih banget ya yang masih inget cerita ini dan ngasih komennya saya tanpa kalian bukan apa - apa acieeee...**

 **Sorry for typo karena berhubung untuk chap ini ngetiknya pake handphone hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 10 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _HUEKK_

 _Luhan menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari untuk pergi ke kamar mandi._

 _Sang guru hanya menatap Luhan yang kini tengah berusah membuka pintu kamar mandi di kamar besar itu. Namja berkaca mata yang nampak sangat kutu buku itu mencoba acuh, namun sesaat kemudian suara benturan terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Membuatnya segera berlari ke arah sana, dan menemukan Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai._

" _Tuan muda Luhan"_

.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Hari berganti hari dan sekarang Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di sebuah bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju Seoul, dan mereka tidak hanya berdua karena Jinhwan juga ikut bersama mereka, itupun atas seizin kakeknya.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Jinhwan menatap ke arah luar jendela selama perjalanan, ini adalah kali pertamanya keluar dari kawasan hutan itu. Pernah dulu saat dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun, ia bersama kedua orang tuanya pergi ke sebuah tempat diluar hutan. Itu sudahh lama berlalu dan ia juga sudah lupa pergi kemana saat itu. Ia menghela napas berat, ia merasa sedih mengingat masa lalu nya, ia hanya bisa berharap jika kedua orangnya masih ada mendampinginya sekarang.

Sehun yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya menoleh sesaat, menatap Jinhwan yang hanya bersandar pada sisian itu dengan arah pandang yang fokus kearah luar jendela.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jinhwan, ia tak tahu dan ia merasa sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang. Karena pada dasarnya ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Terima kasih kau telah mau ikut bersama kami"

Jinhwan menoleh saat suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Itu Sehun dengan semua kecanggungan yang melanda mereka. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum simpul, ia pun tak tahu kenapa bisa menyetujui ajakan Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke Seoul. Jinhwan memang sedikit tak rela meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian di rumah, namun ia tak semata - mata menyetujui itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol menjanjikan dirinya disekolahlan disana. Jinhwan jelas sangat menginginkan itu, dan ia tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kira - kira berapa lama lagi kita sampai ke Seoul?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berada di belakang jok mereka. Bus ini tidak terlalu lama, hanya ada beberapa penumpang disana.

"Mungkin dua jam lagi, bersabarlah" Jinhwan berujar. Menatap Chanyeol sesaat sebelum namja tinggi itu menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Disana terhampar pemandangan yang sangat indah, dimana ladang hijau yang sangat luas juga tebing - tebing tinggi.

Sehun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Wah aku harus sering - sering berjalan - jalan ke tempat - tempat seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang mengatakan jika ia sangat takjub dengan ini.

Sehun mengangguki itu, benar juga kata Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan mereka akhirnya mengobrol masalah - masalah yang mungkin aneh bagi Sehun, karena ia sangat tahu Chanyeol sangat senang mengobrol apalagi dengan orang baru dan Sehun hanya menanggapi seadanya.

Suasana menjadi mencair. Jinhwan merasa sangat nyaman seperti ini, ya setidaknya mereka mengetahui jika kedua nama tersebut adalah orang baik.

.

.

Setelah menempuh enam jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di stadiun. Jinhwan sedikit bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, habisnya selama hidup ia tak pernah berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini dan sekarang ia merasa aneh.

Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Jinhwan, menuntunnya agar ikut mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Ia takut dengan tubuh Jinhwan yang mungil membuatnya akan kesulitan jika Jinhwan menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang - orang.

Sehun dengan cepat mencari telepon umun yang ada di sekitar sana. Ya , tentu saja Sehun langsung menghubungi anak buahnya sekarang. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama ia sudah memutuskan sambungan itu. Berjalan menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan Jinhwan kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu di sana" Ujar Sehun.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk tak ingin berbicara lagi dan ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu . chanyeol dan Jinhwan mengikutinya, duduk berjajar di tempat itu.

Jinhwan berkali - kali menatap penuh takjub pada setiap objek yang ia lihat. Mulai dari dimana ia sekarang juga banyaknya orang - orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan hal itu ternyata tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol yang menatap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum. Jinhwan sangatlah lucu baginya, semua gelagat malu juga caranya berbicara. Apa mungkin Jinhwan belum terbiasa atau memang pada dasarnya di yang pemalu.

"Kau memperhatikan apa?" Jinhwan menoleh ke sebelahnya, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Ani, hanya emm.. aku merasa aneh sekarang" Ujarnya dengan tangan yang memeluk tas punggung yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Aneh?"

Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Ada banyak orang disini" Itulah ucapan polis Jinhwan yang membuat Chanyeol terkikik karenanya. Bukannya ia meledek atau apa, tapi ini sangat lucu. Jelas banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena ini tempat umum.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala namja mungil itu. Ia tak akan mentertawai Jinhwan sekarang, cukup ia tak ingin membuat namja mungil itu tersinggung.

"Berhenti untuk tertawa Yeol" Sehun berujar dingin seraya menatap Jinhwan yang setia memeluk tas punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tertawa, sungguh" Elak Chanyeol.

Sehun masabodo dan kembali menunggu anak buahnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sehun pikir anak buahnya akan ditahan sama seperti mereka , namun nyatanya para anak buahnya tidak ada yang ditahan oleh Siwon dan yang lain atau mungkin mereka bisa melarikan diri dengan baik.

15 menit berlalu dan dua orang berjas hitam yang merupakan kaki tangan Sehun datang untuk menjemput mereka. Sehun menerima hormat dari mereka sebelum ketiga nama itu masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah ada.

Jinhwan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana ia akan dibawa dan ia sedikit kaget saat orang – orang itu mengambil tas punggungnya. Ia sedikit tak terima, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia pikir Sehun dan Chanyeol hanyalah orang biasa namun dengan adanya kedua _bodyguard_ ini membuat dirinya berpikir lebih akan itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun mungkin sangat kaya.

"Anggap saja kau sudah mengenal kita cukup lama, panggil kami hyung dan anggap kami adalah hyung kandungmu" Sehun menatap Jinhwan yang mengangguk pelan tersebut. Sehun mengusak puncuk kepala itu sayang. Mulai saat ini ia akan menganggap Jinhwan seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Iya hyung"

"Good Boy"

.

.

_D&G_

"Saya pikir ini aneh"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Apa Luhan sudah menikah?"

"Dia masih tujuh belas tahun"

Sang dokter menatap Siwon lekat. Ia mungkin berpikir jika hal ini wajar jika Luhan sudah menikah, namun dengan ucapan Siwon barusan membuat sang dokter berpikir dua kali untuk menjelaskan ini.

"Bagaimana ya, jadi begini anak anda mengalami sedikit keanehan"

"Maksud anda?" Siwon sangat penasaran akan kondisi anaknya sekarang. Ia takut penyakit yang dulu kambuh dan itu akan memperburuk keadaan Luhan lagi.

"Luhan tengah hamil"

"Mwo?"

Siwon menatap tak percaya ke arah dokter itu. Mana mungkin anaknya bisa hamil, lagipula siapa yang menghamili anaknya.

"Mungkin anda salah, tidak mungkin"

"Jika anda tak percaya Luhan bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa"

Hal yang mustahil ini membuat Siwon menatap kosong kedepan. Betapa ia sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan itu. Siwon masih berpikir tentang ini. Luhan hamil dan ia tak tahu siapa yang menghamili anaknya. Sebagai seorang _single parent_ ia merasa gagal menjaga anaknya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Tak ada sahutan apapun saat saat sang dokter berpamitan. Siwon terasa jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Ia merasa lemas dan juga sangat tak percaya. Namun satu hal yang memungkinkan ini terjadi. Seseorang yang telah menculik anaknya waktu itu. Maksudnya dua orang. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun atau Chanyeol. Diantara kedua namja brengsek itu, ada salah satu yang membuat anaknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Luhan membuka matanya saat dirasa perutnya sangat sakit. Ia membuka matanya cepat, turun dari ranjang dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi meskipun sedikit terhuyung. Akhir – akhir ini tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak enak untuk digerakkan, apalagi perutnya yang terus saja mual.

"Ini aneh" Ujarnya sendiri di depan cermin wastafel.

Luhan terus saja melihat ke arah cermin besar itu. Menilik setiap inci wajahnya yang mungkin saja mengalami perubahan. Namun ia rasa tidak, ia baik – baik saja.

CKELK

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dengan tidak sabaran. Luhan terlonjak kaget, sebelum mendapati sang ayah yang teranyata berada disana. Berdiri dengan tangan yang masih memegang kenop pintu dengan wajah yang sangat khwatir.

"Appa"

GREP

Sang ayah segera mendekatinya, memegang kedua bahu itu cukup erat dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan tak mengerti apa maksud itu, tapi ia pikir sang ayah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan aneh dengan perlakuan sang ayah.

"Katakan siapa yang sudah berani menghamilimu!"

DEG

"Maksud Appa?"

"Katakan, akan Appa bunuh orang itu"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit selama perjalan, Jinhwan sangat menikmati semua yang sedang ia raskaan sekarang. Jinhwan jelas sangat senang, sungguh berbeda dan ia hanya bisa takjub dengan semua itu.

Chanyeol yang setia berada disebelah namja mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, saat matanya terus melihat semua gerak – gerik yang dilakukan Jinhwan. Dengan jendela mobil yang dibuka, serta angin yang menerpa wajah mungil yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkikik karenanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol, mendekat ke arah Jinhwan yang sedang bertumpu pada sisian jendela. Tanpa menjawab Jinhwan hanya mengangguk kegirangan. Ia jelas angat menyukai ini.

"Syukurlah" Chanyeol mengusap puncuk kepala itu sayang.

Jinhwan masih betah untuk diam dalam posisi itu. Hingga lambat laun matanya mulai meredup karena terpaan angin itu. Ia menyudahinya, menutup kembali jendela mobil kemudian beralih untuk bersandar di jok. Ia merasa lelah sehabis perjalanan tadi, rasanya ia ingin sekali segera tidur.

GREP

"Eh?"

"Kau lelah ya"

Jinhwan menatap siapa yang merengkuh bahunya tersbeut. Ya, itu Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat Jinhwan merasa sangat malu.

"Ayo tidur, aku juga mengantuk. Beberapa menit lagi kita sampai" Dan ucapan itu hanya bisa ia angguki sebisanya. Chanyeol mencoba menyamankan posisi itu, merengkuh pundak Jinhwan dan mereka sama – sama memejamkan mata. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dari arah jok depan, Sehun melihat mereka berdua melalui kaca spion. Ia menatapnya acuh, namun sedikit ada rasa aneh saat melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Sehun bukannya asal menuduh, hanya saja segala gerak – gerik Chanyeol membuatnya merasa jika sahabatnya itu menyukai Jinhwan. Ya, ia pun tidak begitu yakin hanya saja pikiran itulah yang sedari tadi merayap dalam otaknya.

.

.

Ketiga namja yang baru keluar dari mobil mewah itu segera berjalan menuju rumah yang nampaknya masih sangat terurus itu. Sehun berlenggang masuk diikuti oleh kedua namja dibelakangnya.

Rumah ini masih sangat terawat, dengan luas tanah yang besar membuat Sehun sebelumnya berpikir jika nanti saat dirinya pulang rumah ini sudah menjadi rumah hantu atau mungkin disita oleh Siwon dan Yifan. Tapi itu pikiran fantasi Sehun, karena dalam kenyataannya rumah ini tak akan bisa disita oleh siapapun, karena bangunan ini adalah resmi miliknya.

Chanyeol merangkul Jinhwan untuk masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Jinhwan menatap linglung, ia merasa baru kali ini melihat rumah yang luasnya berkali lipat. Ia tak habis pikir, ternyata dugaannya benar kedua namja ini adalah orang kaya.

"Sehun apakah ini rumahmu?" Tanya namja mungil itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul sebelum mengangguk.

"Rumahmu besar sekali" Decak kagum Jinhwan membuat Chanyeol kembali mengusap surai legam itu.

"Kau bisa pilih kamar manapun disini, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyiapkan keperluanmu. Ini mendadak"

"Tidak, ini lebih dari cukup aku merasa senang"

"Baiklah jika begitu, ayo kita lihat kamar mana yang akan kau pilih"

Jinhwan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah orang baik, dengan semua harta yang berlimpah ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada kasus penculikan waktu itu. Mungkin saja mereka berdua diculik dan diaasingkan ke hutan itu, karena mereka sangatlah kaya raya.

.

.

_D&G_

Baekhyun dan Yifan berlari menuju rumah besar itu dengan terburu – buru. Atas panggilan yang beberapa menit lalu ia terima, Yifan menatap pintu yang berada beberapa langkah lagi dari posisinya. Namja tampan itu segera membuka pintu tersebut diikuti Bakehyun yang setia berada dibelakangnya.

Yifan dapat mendengar suara isakan yang membuat hatinya merasa tergores kala melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Yifan menghampiri keduanya yang nampak susuk di ranjang besar Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?" Yifan bertanya, menatap bergantian kedua orang tersebut.

Siwon bungkam, ia tak menangis layaknya Luhan yang tersedu –sedu, ia hanya diam dengan air mata yang menetes terus menerus.

"Aku merasa gagal merawat anak bungsuku" Luhan terus saja meraung, dengan lengan yang bertumpu. Baekhyun dengan sigap menenagngkan namja cantik tersebut. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu kedalam rengkuhannya, Baekhyun jelas belum mengerti dengan situasi ini. Namun melihat Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya berpikir yang macam – macam.

"Luhan hamil" Dengan perasaan tak rela Siwon mengucapkan itu. Yifan yang mendengarnya tiba – tiba bungkam, menoleh kearah sang adik yang masih terus menerus mengangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hamil?" Ulang Yifan dan Siwon hanya diam.

"-Bagaimana bisa?" Dengan wajah terkejut Yifan menatap Luhan. Namja cantik itu tak berani berbicara sedikitpun. Ia terlanjut kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang mendnegar jeritan Luhan segera menenagkan kembali Luhan. Ia memberi isyarat untuk diam. Luhan butuh meluapkan tangaisannya barang sebentar.

"Ini bukan salah Luhan, si brengsek itu yang telah membuatnya seperti ini"

"Hiks.. Appa berhentilah mengatakan mereka brengsek..hiks..Mereka tidak seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?" Yifan mendekat, menatap mata sebam itu lekat. Kenapa Luhan membela mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun disana hanya bungkam, entah kenapa Baekhyun pun sependapat dengan Luhan.

"Kau membelanya?" Siwon menatap anaknya tak percaya.

"Hiks..Mereka tidak seperti itu, jangan cari mereka lagi..hiks" Luhan bersikukuh untuk itu. Ia meminta pada keduanya agar tidak mencari Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Ia takut jika semakin gentar dicari Chanyeol dan Sehun akan semakin jauh darinya, ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Yifan menggeleng pelan. Menatap tajam Luhan yang ia pikir sudah dibodohi oleh tingkah laku keduanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Luhan, kenapa seperti ini?" Yifan bertanya dan Luhan yakin Yifan belum berhenti untuk kembali bicara "-Katakan kenapa kau membela mereka?"

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan suasan ini, sedikit was –was. Ia tak mau menyaksikan pertengkaran keluarga ini terllau lama.

"Yifan kita bisa bicarakan ini ba...

"DIAMM"

Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti apa yang diucapkan. Oh ayolah jika sudah seperti ini bisa gawat.

"Aku yakin janin yang ada dirahimmu adalah hasil dari kedua namja brengsek itu. Entah itu Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau harus melakukan aborsi secepatnya sebelum janin itu berkembang"

"Yifan, kau gila"

"Gila? Baekhyun, kau harusnya memihakku"

"Tapi aborsi itu berbahaya, Luhan baru sembuh dari sakitnya apa kau tega"

"Tidak, saat aku mengetahui yang melakukan itu adalah mereka"

Sesaat Baekhyun merasakan sesak dalam hatinya. Jelas ia membela Luhan, namun disisi lagi ia pun merasa kesal saat Yifan menyebutkan nama seseorang yang membuat degup jantungnya memompa tak karuan. Ya, sebelum dirinya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melakukannya pada Luhan.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau melakukan apa yang kakakmu perintahkan. Demi nama baik keluarga" Siwon akhirnya membuka suara dan Yifan merasa menang karena sang Appa memihak kepadanya.

Baekhyun ingin protes saat itu. Nmaun tidak bisa karena ia tak memilki adil apa – apa dalam situasi ini, ia hanya seorang dokter.

Dan akhirnya kedua namja dewas itu keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan Bakehyun dan Luhan disana. Luhan dengan tatapan kosongnya hanya bisa menatap ke arah lantai. Baekhyun menatap Luhan prihatin, ia tak berpikir jauh jika hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baekhyun, aku takut" Lirih Luhan padanya. Baekhyun segera memeluk kembali tubuh itu, mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar itu.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi bersabarlah aku akan berusaha membantumu"

"Tolong aku Baekhyun..Hiks"

"Aku akan berusaha"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini sedang berada di ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk berdiskusi. Sehun menatap setiap sudut yang tersaji diruangan itu. Tak ada yang berubah dan maish sangat bersih, bukti jika para suruhannya bekerja sangat baik.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir kita masih disayang oleh Tuhan" Celetuk Chanyeol yang kini sedang memainkan pulpen mahal di meja itu.

"Tuhan pasti sayang kita, terbukti dengan ini" Sehun acuh, ia sependapat dengan Chanyeol. ingin rasnaya tertawa karena dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Apa Jinhwan sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya sudah, lagipula besok aku akan mengantarkannya pergi ke sekolah"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia harus lebih terbiasa lagi seperti ini karena sekarang ia memiliki tanggungan yang harus dijaga, yaitu Jinhwan.

"Dia adalah namja yang sangat polos, sangking polosnya aku pikir dia bodoh" Tawa renyah Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan melatihnya gar tidak bodoh lagi, mengubahnya dengan pola pikir yang lebih baik"

"Jangan bilang dia akan diajarkan apa yang pernah kau pelajari dulu" Terka Chanyeol padanya.

"Siapa tahu, kita punya bibit unggul"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Jinhwan bisa sangat berpotensi jika dilatih" Tutur Sehun.

"Tapi jangan latih dia dengan hal yang berat, aku takut dia akan minta pulang"

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja"

Setelah obrolan itu, Chanyeol dengan iseng membuka isi lemari kecil yang ada disana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya karena tangan ini memang sudah untuk diidamkan saja.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya maklum. Toh brankas pentang tak ditaruh diruangan ini.

Chanyeol merogoh apapun yang ada didalam lemari kecil itu. Hinggwa tangannya terhenti saat merasa memegang sebuah benda berbentu persegi panjang yang pipih.

"Ponsel, apa ini milik Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengambil itu, menyodorkan pada Sehun yang sbeelumnya sudah ia cek terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mangambil benda itu kemudian menyalakannya.

"Benar bukan? Oh aku lupa jika waktu itu kau menaruhnya disitu"

Sehun tetap diam.

"Milik Baekhyun sudah ia ambil waktu penangkapan kita" Ujar Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Sehun berpikir, ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu. Tidak mungkin jika ini adalah milik Luhan karena waktu mereka membawanya dari rumah sakit, namja cantik itu tidak membawa apa – apa.

Tangannya menekan tombol on pada siisan ponsel itu. Dan segera layar pipih ditangannya menampilkan sebuah wallpaper yang membuat Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau akan mengenalnya Yeol"

.

.

.

 _ **TEBECE?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AkHIR – akhir ini yang ngoment jadi sedikit hehe, entah kenapa atau mungkin Hunhan shipper makin berkurang?. Jangan sampe deh. Aku tau kalo makin lama ini ff makin gaje, abis kesel juga ya ama penggemar rahasia yang Cuma nongol tanpa kasih support. Tapi ya mo gimana lagi terserah anda juga, dan aku sangat berterimakasih buat pembaca yang nyempetin ng review meskipun sedikit, itu masih bisa dibilang wajar.**_


	11. Chapter 11

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 11 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Sehun berpikir, ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu. Tidak mungkin jika ini adalah milik Luhan karena waktu mereka membawanya dari rumah sakit, namja cantik itu tidak membawa apa – apa._

 _Tangannya menekan tombol on pada siisan ponsel itu. Dan segera layar pipih ditangannya menampilkan sebuah wallpaper yang membuat Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya._

" _Kau akan mengenalnya Yeol"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya hanya bisa menerima setiap kecupan yang ia terima dari sang kekasih. Baekhyun hanya diam saat bibir itu dicium beberapa detik sebelum ia menyudahi dengan mendorong sedikit dada bidang itu.

Di perjalanan menuju _apathemen_ Baekhyun tadi, suasana sangatlah hening. Rintik hujan yang turun membuat suasana itu menjadi lebih kaku. Baekhyun tidak mau untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya, itu tidak seperti biasanya dan Yifan merasa kesal. Bukan kesal terhadap Baekhyun, ia hanya kesal pada dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Yifan menatap Baekhyun penuh kepahaman, ia masih mengerti dengan perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Meminta maaf saja mungkin tidak cukup, dan Yifan merasa bersalah sekali karena telah membentak Baekhyun saat dirumah tadi. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat _sensitif._

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Ucapan Yifan memang penuh ketulusan, namun Baekhyun sedikit menampik itu. Ia rasa Yifan adalah pribadi yang egois.

Baekhyun tidak membalas, karena kecupan terakhir yang diberikan Yifan tepat didahi membuatnya ingin segera masuk kedalam _apathemen_ nya. Ia menyudahi itu semua, tanpa salam perpisahan dan namja mungil itu segera melenggang masuk. Meninggalkan Yifan yang menatapnya sedih. Ini semua memangnya salahnya, namun ia pun bingung untuk bertindak bagaimana lagi. Dan sepertinya ia tak akan mengikut campurkan Baekhyun dalam masalah Luhan kali ini.

Dan ditengah rintik hujan yang turun. Namja tampan itu berbalik untuk kembali menuju mobilnya, juga Baekhyun yang nampak sudah benar – benar masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

.

.

Setelah memencet beberapa digit kata sandi apathemennya, Baekhyun segera berjalan terburu – buru menuju dapur di sudut ruangan itu. Dengan perasaan seperti ini Bakehyun ingin sekali meminum sesuatu yang membuat otaknya segar lagi.

Dengan cepat ia membuka isi kulkas, mencari sebotoh air mineral dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas sebelum meminumnya.

Untuk perlakuan dirinya pada Yifan tadi, ia pikir itu masih dalam hal yang wajar. Itu memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Yifan. Ia mengerti kondisi Yifan tadi. Kekasihnya pasti sangat emosi mengetahui adiknya sepetri itu. Ya, Baekhyun sangat mengerti meskipun pada akhirnya ia pun menjadi kesal sendiri dengan Yifan karena telah membentaknya. Tak tahukah ia sangat tidak suka dibentak seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Berjalan menuju lemari dikamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaian yang masih ia pakai sekarang. Tidak baik juga mandi di waktu yang sudah hampir larut seperti ini, dan ia pikir sekedar mengganti baju saja kemudian lekas tidur.

Ia mencoba untuk naik keatas ranjang, merogoh isi tas untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada disana. Ia sebenarnya memiliki dua ponsel sekarang. Karena satu ponsel untuk semua urusan pekerjaan, dan satu lagi untuk pribadi. Tapi belakang ini ia tak menemukan ponsel satunya lagi. Entah hilang dimana ia tak mengerti, pantas saja sejak di rumah sakit tadi banyak temannya yang bertanya jika dirinya selalu tidak mengangkat panggilan dan semacamnya. Baekhyun juga tidak menyadari jika ponselnya yang dikhususkan untuk pekerjaan hilang sekarang.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa ponsel itu harus hilang" Baekhyun merengek, ia mengambil posel pribadinya yang berdering. Siapa orang yang malam – malam seperti ini mengganggunya.

Apa mungkin Yifan?, tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun segera meraih ponsel itu. Melihat nama siapa yang menghubunginya malam – malam seperti ini.

"Hanya nomer saja?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia segera mengangkat itu. Suasana ruangan sangatlah hening, hanya suara rintik huja yang terdengar dari luar. Untung saja tak ada petir, jika benar ada sudah dipastikan ia akan bangun dengan kantung mata yang sangat baik.

" _Yeobboseo?"_

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa belum ada yang membalas juga.

" _Nuguseyeo?"_ Ulang Baekhyun.

Beberapa lama Baekhyun menunggu akhirnya orang di seberang sanapun akhirnya berbicara. Sontak raut wajah Baekhyun berubah saat mendengar suara siapa yang ia dengar sekarang. Ini jelas sangat familiar sekali, ohh ayolah Baekhyun tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

" _Apa kabar Baekhyun"_

" _Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk berkata apa – apa sekarang. Suara ini membuatnya teringat dengan Chanyeol. Ya, suara _bass_ yang sontak membuat bulukuduknya berdiri.

" _Apa itu kau, tolong jawan aku!"_ Baekhyun mengulang, ia ingin memastikan kebenarannya. Jika itu benar adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir ia akan senang sekali sekarang.

" _Ne"_

Suara dari seberang sana membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Baekhyun merasa kosong, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi seperti ini. Antara takut dan juga senang.

" _Malam ini di Cafe Lotus, pinggiran Gangnam"_

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Belum apa –apa Baekhyun sudah melonjak dari posisinya sekarang.

Ia mengambil mantel yang tergantung disisi pintu dengan terburu – buru. Dengan memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana tibur Bakehyun segera melesat pergi. Ia tak memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang, dan ia pun lupa jika ia masih mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Uhh Sialan" Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dengan menggunakan payung ia berusaha keluar dari pekarangan _apathemen_ itu. Ia tahu tempat yang Chanyeol bilang tadi. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari gedung _apathemen_ nya, dan sekarang dengan penampilan seperti ini Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa payung. Menembus hujan yang lama kelamaan semakin basar.

Langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat. Baekhyun sangat penasaran tentang ini. Sangat penasaran, karena melibatkan seseorang yang sudah tak ada kabarnya beberapa hari ini.

Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi, terbukti di malam ini aktifitas masih terjadi. Ini memang pusat kota dan Baekhyun tidak heran jika seperti itu.

Langkahnya terus ia bawa menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Baekhyun menatap cafe yang memang dibuka duapupuh empat jama tersebut. Dari kaca besar itu Baekhyun bisa melihat namja berperawakan tinggi yang kini sedang menyesap kopinya. Sontak jantung Baekhyun kembali berpacu kencang, ia seperti sedang berada dalam situasi yang sangat membingungkan.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam dan belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Hingga seseorang yang ditatap menoleh. Wajahnya tertutup masker hitam dengan topi yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun mungkin tak salah lagi, disana adalah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Dengan langkah yang berat Baekhyun berjalan masuk. Pintu _cafe_ berbunyi menandakan jika ada pelayan yang datang.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandang Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum didalam masker tersebut. Ia tidak akan membukanya jika Baekhyun belum benar – benar berada dihadapannya. Namja tinggi itu berdiri saat dirasa Baekhyun belum kunjung untuk mendekat. Ia sangat paham seklai jika Baekhyun sangalah kaget dengan kedatangannya sekarang. Namun apa boleh buat, dibalik ini semua sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol"

Entah kenapa suara Baekhyun nampak sangat lembut ditelinganya. Chanyeol membuka masker hitam itu, dan tersenyum saat namja mungil itu perlahan mendekat. Dan dugaan sebelumnya yang Chanyeol bayangkan akan seperti di film romansa pupus sudah, saat ia merasakan perih pada pipi kirinya. Ya, Baekhyun menamparnya.

PLAK

"Kau memang brengsek"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang lain saat namja mungil itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"-Berhentilah membuatku seperti ini..hikss" Rasa sesak yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat melihat namja mungil itu tengah menangis dihadapannya. Baekhyun menepis semua isak tangisnya, mencoba untuk menahannya sekuat mungkin namun ia rasa tetap saja.

"-Kau" Tunjuk Baekhyun padanya "-Membuatku gila..hiks"

Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun, itu saja.

"Kau membuatnku seakan ingin mati ketika tak ada kabar sama sekali darimu. Aku pikir kau sudah dibunuh oleh Yifan dan tak akan kembali. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali dengan tampang bodohmu itu..Hikss.. Aku seperti bermimpi sekarang. Dan bisakah kau bangunkan aku?" Perntanyaan konyol Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol seakan ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak. Oh ayolah Baekhyun ini buka situasi yang tepat untuk membuat lelucon.

Baekhyun masih menunggu balasannya, namun tak kunjung dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menangis tersedu – sedu di _cafe_ itu. Menjadi bahan tontonan disana, dan Chanyeol meminta maaf pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat disitu.

"Hey jangan menangis!" Ujar Chanyeol sebari mencoba membuka jemari yang menutup wajah namja mungil tersebut. Baekhyun sesegukan, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekali.

GREP

"Uljima, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"

Dalam pelukan Chanyeol ia menangis, meluapkan semua kekesalan yang tidak jelas datangnya dari mana. Chanyeol mengelus bahu itu sayang sebari membisikan kata – kata yang mungkin dapat menenangkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Keduanya larut dalam suasa malam yang diguyur hujan ini. Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya, saat suara isakan itu mulai mereda ia menatap Baekhyun, menghapus sisa air mata yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Kau dapat darimana nomer teleponku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia benar – benar siap untuk bicara.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap jengah saat pertanyaan baliklah yang ia dapatkan. Chanyeol tersenyum menawan, dan hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah.

Suasana menjadi aneh saat dirasa banyak pasang mata yang tak lain adalah para pegawai yang menyaksikan drama yang mereka buat. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Kita ke mobilku"

Ajakan Chanyeol segera diangguki Bakehyun. Namja mungil itu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi karena tangannya sudah digenggam olehnya. Di malam yang hujan itu entah kenapa dingin tidak lagi mempan pada kulitnya. Chanyeol menggenngam jemarinya erat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin tanyakan sekarang?"

"Nomer teleponku, dan dimana Sehun?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu masih banyak"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Masalah nomor teleponmu, aku pikir kau kehilangan ponsel berwarna hitam ini" Baekhyun melihat benda yang Chanyeol pegang sekarang. Ia menatapnya kaget, bukankah itu ponselnya yang hilang?

"Itu ponselku" Tutur Baekhyun.

"Ya, ponselmu tertinggal di rumah Sehun waktu itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja"

Baekhyun segera meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi berada ditangan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu, dan ia menjatuhkannya disana.

"Tapi Baek, kenapa kau menanyakan Sehun?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam. Ada rasa tak rela saat mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Seharusnya Baekhyun lebih peka, kenapa namja mungil itu tak menayakan kabarnya.

"Oh kau belum tahu Yeol" Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang sepertinya bingung juga dengan ekspresi yang diberikan namja mungil tersebut.

"Belum tahu apa?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara

"Luhan hamil"

"MWO?" Baekhyun hanya diam saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol, tangannya ia genggam. Baekhyun gugup "-Bagaimana bisa?"

Oh ayolah bukan itu yang diharapkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya berpikir jika namja tinggi itu memang bodoh sekali.

"Kau bodoh atau apa heh? Luhan seperti itu karena kalian" Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "-Kalian memang brengsek" Tukas Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia sejujurnay sangat emosi, namun apa boleh buat ia tak akan melampiaskan kekesalannya sekarang.

"Aku menanyakan Sehun, karena aku tahu jika ayah dari janin itu adalah dia"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Siapa tahu jika aku ayahnya" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu tanpa beban. Bukannya ia mengaku jika dirinyalah yang menghamili Luhan. Tapi ada sedikit kemungkinan bukan, karena Chanyeol juga pernah melakukan itu bersama Sehun. Ya, meski ia menjamin jika spermanya tidak akan pernah sampai pada rahim Luhan karena memang ia selalu mengeluarkannya di luar.

"Mungkin saja seperti itu, Ya mungkin kau juga ayah dari janin itu" Ujar Baekhyun kikuk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak rela Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Dan juga dirinya yang terlanjur gugup tadi.

"Yifan dan Appanya telah membincarakan ini. Jika kalin terlambat menolongnya janin Luhan akan diaborsi, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi"

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit miris.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin kau membantuku"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit menimang namun untuk hal ini orang yang dapat ia andalkan adalah mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Bantu aku untuk membawa pergi Luhan"

Dengan keyakinan Baekhyun mengutarakan itu. Chanyeol disana hanya bungkam, ia sedang berpikir keras. Memang untuk kejadian waktu itu mereka belum memiliki persiapan yang matang. Namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol pikir Sehun tak akan menolak dan malah sahabatnya itu pasti sangat senang.

"Apa yang kau katakan membuatku merasakan apa yang tengah Luhan rasakan" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gugup. Sebenarnya jauh dari dalam hatinya ia sangatlah bersalah akan hal ini. Tapi apa boleh buat itu semua sudah terjadi.

"Ini semua salah kalian. Antas dasar apa kalian menculik Luhan? Uang? Jabatan? Apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?"

"Baek..."

"Jika saja kalian tidak melakukan itu mungkin Luhan tak akan seperti ini. Jika aku yang berada diposisinya mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang. Masih muda dan ia sudah mengandung anak dari sosok yang jahat seperti kalian" Baekhyun mendesis setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak mengatakannya dengan raut kemarahan, ia bisa mengendalikan itu. Namun dari ucapan biasa itu makna lah yang terpenting dan itu mengoyak hati Chanyeol.

"Kau menganggapku jahat?"

"Ya, kau jahat Yeol. Jelaskan sekarang padaku, apa yang membuatmu menculik Luhan waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia takut akan disangka _psikopat_ atau semacamnya. Entahlah rasa ketertarikan terhadap Luhan membuatnya seperti ini. Namun untuk Chanyeol, Luhan hanyalah pemuas napsunya. Dan atas semua yang ia lakukan waktu itu tanpa dasar rasa cinta atau semacamnya pada namja cantik tersebut. Mengingat ini membuat Chanyeol merasa ialah sosok yang paling berdosa. Namun ia pun bingung, karena rasa ketertarikan itu perlahan memudar dan ia pun tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Jika aku jelaskan kau juga tidak akan mengerti Baek" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, suhu tubuhnya memanas dan pikirannya menjadi berantakan.

"-Ini hanya sebuah ketertarikkan saja di awal, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku sudah tak menginginkan Luhan lagi. Dulu Luhan bagaikan _morvin_ bagiku, terlalu membuatku terus terangsang dan akhirnya melakukan penculikan itu. Aku..aku tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya, tapi sekarang rasa itu sudah tidak ada lagi pada diriku" Ia menghela napas, melirik melalui ekor matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi memang tak terkontrol, dan ia merasa seperti _psikopat_ sekarang.

"-Kau boleh mengataiku apapun itu. _Psikopat_ atau semacamnya, tapi jangan pernah kau membenciku. Tolong mengertilah"

Baekhyun membisu. Sejujurnya ia kurang paham akan maksud Chanyeol barusan. Namun ia bisa menangkap kebingungan dalam setiap gestur yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namja tinggi itu memang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Ok, aku pikir kita bisa lupakan itu sementara. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah bantuanmu juga Sehun"

Chanyeol menatap raut penuh keyakinan Baekhyun. Baiklah ini memang keadaan yang sangat baik untuk mempererat hubungannya bersama Baekhyun. Ia bilang melupakan masalah itu sementara, dan ia tak perlu untuk pusing memikirkan kejadian yang lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaiman caranya mereka membawa pergi Luhan dan menyelamatkan janin yang tengah ia kandung. Ya, mungkin seperti itu dulu.

.

.

.

_D&G_

"Kita berangkat sekarang"

Pagi itu dikediaman megah seorang Oh Sehun yang nampaknya terdapat satu anggota baru disana. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat namja mungil yang kini sudah lengkap dengan seragam barunya.

Jinhwan menangkup wajahnya malu karena Sehun menatapnya dengan sneyuman yang errr.. membuatnya gugup.

"Hey kenapa kau menutup wajah seperti itu, kau manis sekali dengan seragam barumu"

"Aku hanya malu hyung, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu"

Jinhwan mencoba kembali, membuka tangkupan pada wajahnya dan merunduk menatap lantai. Sehun tak ambil pusing, sekarang waktunya untuk mengantar Jinhwan pergi ke sekolah.

"Kajja, nanti kau terlambat"

"Ne"

.

.

Jinhwan duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Pagi ini sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan sebelumnya Jinhwan akan memulai kehidupan sekolahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tersenyum tak henti karena merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

Pagi ini Sehun mengantarkannya ke sekolah karena ia belum mengetahui jalan menuju kesana. Sehun yang _fokus_ pada kemudianya seketika melirik ke arah Jinhwan yang kini sedang membuka beberapa aplikasi pada _smartphone_ yang diberikan Sehun kemarin.

"Jika sudah pulang kau hubungi aku OK"

"Ne" Ujar namja mungil itu masih _fokus_ pada layar "- Hyung, kenapa Chanyeol hyung belum pulang?"

"Oh dia sedang menemui seseorang, nanti siang mungkin sudah pulang" Ujarnya masih _fokus_ pada kemudi.

"Seseorang?" Ulang Jinhwan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Seseorang yang penting sekali, nanti akan aku kenalkan padamu" Sehun mengelus kepala Jinhwan dengan tangan kirinya. Jinhwan sendiri hanya mengangguk paham.

Dan beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang nampak sangat besar itu.

Jinhwan melirik Sehun sekilas karena namja itu kini tengah menuntunnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak apa – apa nanti kau akan terbiasa" Sehun menyemangati Jinhwan yang kini mulai dibawa oleh sang wali kelas. Jinhwan terus menatap Sehun yang sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya. Ia menjadi gugup dengan situasi ini, karena baru kali pertamanya setelah sekian lama dan sekarang kehidupannya berubah.

Semoga kehidupannya sekarang membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih untuk bersosialisasi. Semuanya memang tergantung dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan sekarang Jinhwan akan menyesuaikan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun menekan remote mobilnya sambil terus berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia masih terus berjalan dan tak menyadari jika ada satu namja yang menatapnya sekarang.

Sehun mendongkak dan menemukan Chanyeol disana sedang bersandar pada sisi mobil miliknya sendiri. Ia mengerti dan segera mendekat ke arahnya, ia ingin mengetahui hasil yang Chanyeol peroleh sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku membawa Baekhyun, kita bicarakan ini di rumah"

Sehun mengangguk atas penuturan itu. Rumahnya memang tempat yang bagus untuk berdiskusi.

Mereka semua mengendarai mobilnya masing – masing untuk kembali ke rumah. Chanyeol yang bersama Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya dan Sehun yang sendiri dengan keheningan yang melandanya. Entah kenapa perasaan Sehun tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sontak pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan. Ia sudah lama tak menemui namja cantik itu. Ia merindukannya sangat, dan ingin mengetahui kabarnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya. Mereka semua segera melesat menuju ruangan untuk membicarakan yang memang penasaran segera menanyakan apapun mengenai Luhan saat itu juga, dan Baekhyun menjawab semuanya. Tentang bagaiman kondisi Luhan sekarang dan apapun itu.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua melakukannya, dan Luhan tengah hamil sekarang"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun kosong. Atas penuturannya barusan Sehun langsung terdiam beribu bahasa. Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya dan hal itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Aku sudah menduganya"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menyeringai, dan membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jangan tanyakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol. Aku ayah dari janin itu, aku yakin itu adalah anakku" Sehun penuh keyakinan dan Baekhyun entah kenapa menjadi senang sendiri. Jika saja pengakuan ini tak ia dengar dari mulut Sehun melainkan Chanyeol, mungkin saja ia akan menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan spermanya didalam, karena aku yang melakukan itu. Bukan begitu Yeol?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebelum berkata "Ya".

"Bukan Chanyeol yang menghamili Luhan. Yang melakukannya adalah aku"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya ini tak rumit, Sehun sudah mengakuinya dan sekarang ia harus membicarakan ini. Tentang rencana Yifan mengaborsi jani Luhan.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Tapi kalian harus bergerak cepat membawa pergi Luhan dari ruamahnya, sebelum Yifan dan Siwon mengaborsi janin itu" Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun. Sehunlah yag paling kaget sekarang, dan untuk hal ini ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan. "-Yifan dan Siwon sedang pergi dinas sekarang dan akan pulang seminggu lagi. Dan waktu ini jangan kita sia – siakan".

"Kita lakukan sekarang" Ujar Sehun gemas.

"Tentu, aku akan mencoba masuk kedalam rumah itu untuk membawa Luhan, kalian harus mengawasi setiap pengawal dirumah itu. Jangan sampai gagal, jika gagal ini akan berakibat fatal"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar kamarnya. Semakin hari kondisi Luhan semakin memburuk. Setiap harinya ia merasa ketakuan dan tak bisa tidur. Memikirkan dirinya yang akan dibawa oleh ayah dan hyungnya pergi untuk melakukan aborsi.

Luhan benci mengatakan ini. Namun sekarang rasa sayangnya pada kedua orang tersebut memudar. Luhan benci sekali dengan mereka sekarang karena perbuatan yang sangat diluar dugaannya. Ia pikir keluarganya sudah sangat tega pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruhku membunuh janin tak berdosa ini"

"Kalian jahat, aku tak menyangka"

Dengan napas yang memburu Luhan hanya bisa menahan semua gejolak emosi yang terus merayapi tubuhnya.

Ia menggeram, menghempaskan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang hingga berserakan dilantai. Emosinya meledak dan tak bisa ditahan lagi. Wajahnya memerah dengan teriakkan yang memekikkan tersebut. Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya nyalang, sepedih inikah kehidupan yang ia hadapi. Oh Luhan merasa ingin mati saja.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk Luhan mengambil sesuatu yang berada didalam nakasnya. Ia menyeringai sejenak sebelum mengacungkan benda tajam itu.

"Sia – sia aku melakukan operasi demi kesehatanku. Semuanya terasa hambar dan itu membuatku ingin mati"

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tersebut. Berpikir keras tentang apa resiko yang akan ia dapatkan jika melakukan ini. Mungkin dengan melakukan bunuh diri seperti ini ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Ya, itulah yang membuat Luhan bimbang, ia ingin mati namun ia pun ingin bertemu Sehun.

Intinya Luhan masih bimbang, namun ia sudah lelah jika terus seperti ini. Hidupnya terasa diatur dan itu adalah hal yang membuatnya kesal. Sesakit – sakitnya dirinya, seorang Luhan juga ingin melakukan apa yang ia lakukan di umurnya yang masih remaja seperti ini. Namun semua itu hanya dalam angan – angan. Keluarganya terlalu menyayangi dirinya hingga membuat Luhan juga bingung mengartikannya. Karena yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah seperti ini, sesuatu yang memuakkan.

Dan Luhan bertekat sekarang, jika memang kehidupan yang hidapati seperti ini. Ia akan mengakhiri semua dengan bunuh diri. Ia mungkin tak akan bertemu Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

Dan mungkin ini lebih baik untuknya dan semuanya...

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"LUHANNN"

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorry postnya kelamaan udah tanpa banyak cingcong saya minta kalian partisipasi aja lah. Karena setiap comment yang diberi membuat saya merasa seneng banget dan makin semangat ngelanjutin ff nya. Maafnya jika alurnya makin gaje dan typo yang berserakan.


	12. Chapter 12

| HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 12 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Dan Luhan bertekat sekarang, jika memang kehidupan yang hidapati seperti ini. Ia akan mengakhiri semua dengan bunuh diri. Ia mungkin tak akan bertemu Sehun lagi._

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan isak tangisnya._

 _Dan mungkin ini lebih baik untuknya dan semuanya..._

 _._

 _._

 _CKLEK_

 _._

 _._

" _LUHANNN"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

PRANKK

Benda yang dipegangnya tiba – tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Luhan menatap siapa yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut. Dengan terburu – buru namja yang baru datang _–Baekhyun-_ segera berlari kearahnya. Luhan hanya bisa diam saat Baekhyun sudah menariknya untuk berdiri dan menamparnya.

PLAKK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhan hanya diam saat Baekhyun berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia pun bingung telah melakukan apa. Semuanya terasa kosong, dan apa yang tadi ia lakukan diluar kendalinya. Merambat pipinya terasa panas, karena tamparan mendesah gusar. Dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang, ia sangat mengerti jika namja cantik itu tengah melawan semua kebingungannya.

"Baek.."

"Lu, aku tahu bagaimana kondisimu sekarang. Tapi aku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini" Baekhyun memohon, ada kekosongan saat ia menatap mata Luhan sekarang.

"-Aku akan menepati janjiku, aku akan menolongmu. Maka dari itu ayo ikutlah denganku" Luhan masih diam, lengannya masih gemetar untuk sekedar bergerak sedikitpun. Seketika air mata Luhan terjatuh begitu saja, dan hal itu sontak membuat Bakehyun merasa bersalah telah menamparnya.

"Lu jangan menangis, Oh maafkan aku..Aku tidak bermaksud.." Baekhyun gelagapan karena kini Luhan telah menangis dihadapannya.

Namun Luhan menggeleng, mengatakan jika hal itu bukanlah masalah utamanya. Ia menangis bukan karena Baekhyun yang menamparnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku menangis bukan karena itu" Luhan menunuduk dalam. Ia tak berani menampakkan wajah menyedihkannya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun pun mendekat, mencoba mengangkat dagu itu dan menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan. Bisa dilihat sekarang jika Luhan sangatlah rapuh. Baekhyun mengerti, dan tak seharusnya seorang Luhan seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi" Ujar Baekhyun sayang.

"Apa aku sebegitu menyedihkannya Baek, kenapa aku harus berada di situasi seperti ini..hiks" Luhan menumpahkan semuanya dihadapan namja mungil itu. Menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Oh betapa sangat terpukulnya Luhan sekarang.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mengelus punggung bergetar yang membuat ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

"-Kehidupanku sangat menyedihkan..Hiks" Isak Luhan penuh kepiluan, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun ikut menangis dalam diam. Ia tak setegar orang lain, Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih cengeng daripada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu bahas itu sekarang. Ayo Lu, bukankah kau bilang aku harus membantumu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, memegang tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. Dan berkat uluran tangan Baekhyun, ia menjadi sadar kembali bahwa tujuannya adalah untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Ya, ia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun untuk menghindari keluarganya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak Lu, kau harus ikut aku" Langsung saja Baekhyun mengambil tas miliknya yang tadi terjatuh di dekat pintu. Luhan hanya pasrah saat dirinya dibawa oleh Baekhyun untuk keluar. Ia sangat tahu jika diluar beberapa orang suruhan Appanya tengah berjaga. Seketika ia menjadi khawatir, apa bisa mereka keluar dengan mudah dari bangunan ini.

"Baek.."

"Sttttt.. Jangan khawatir"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk saat Baekhyun memerintahkannya seperti itu. Mereka tengah memulai aksinya untuk kelaur darisana. Baekhyun mengendap – ngendap begitu juga Luhan saat dirasa tak ada siapa – siapa disekitarnya. Namun belum begitu saja, karena sekarang diujung tangga terdapat dua orang berjas yang berdiri mematung disana.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Aishh..bagaimana ini" Runtuk Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka bisa keluar dengan cepat, meski otaknya pun berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Pegangan Baekhyun terasa semakin erat saat namja mungil tersebut mencoba berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Mungkin bukan hal yang mudah keluar dari pintu utama, itu sangat mustahil karena ia membawa Luhan.

"Kita ke pintu belakang dekat dapur saja" Itu usul Luhan, Baekhyun baru terpikir untuk hal itu. Dan mereka terus saja pergi menuju ke arah yang dituju dengan langkah pasti.

Detak jantung Luhan semakin berpacu saat dirasa pintu belakang itu sudah berada didepan mata. Ini tidak terlalu buruk, namun ini menguras tenaga mereka juga detak jantung yang terus perpacu karena kekhawatirannya jika mereka sampai tertangkap basah.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu tersebut, dan mereka terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Ia membawa Luhan menuju tempat yang disana sudah terparkir mobil Sehun. Jelas, Baekhyun pergi ke tempat ini tidak sendirian. Ia pergi pergi bersama Sehun juga Chanyeol yang akan terus berjaga diluar sana.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang nampak terengah – engah. Ia menjadi khawatir, namja cantik itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya juga ahhh Baekhyun lupa jika Luhan tengah hamil sekarang.

"Lu kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun masih terus berlari meski sedikit ia lambatkan.

Luhan mengangguk, meski rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Lu, kita sampai"

Mereka terus pergi menuju gerbang pintu belakang yang dimaksud. Kini Luhanlah yang memberitahunya jalan untuk keluar. Sempat ada perasaan khawatir saat mereka akan sampai menuju gerbang belakang. Baekhyun takut gerbang itu dikunci dan akan membuat mereka susah untuk keluar. Namun nyatanya keberuntungan sedang memihaknya, gerbang itu tak dikunci dan hal itu mempermudah mereka untuk lari dengan cepat.

Baekhyun meruntuk, mengumpat berulang kali. Ia merasa luas tanah halaman dengan bangunan sama saja. Terlalu besar dan melelahkan.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dengan selamat. Baekhyun membawa Luhan untuk pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir di ujung sana. Dan sontak Baekhyun segera mempercepat larinya saat seseorang dari dalam mobil keluar, membukakan pintu untuknya masuk.

BRAKK

Pintu ditutup begitu saja oleh seseorang. Luhanlah yang mungkin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ahh lebih tepatnya ia terkejut pada kedua orang namja yang kini berada di jok depan.

Baekhyun memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam. Luhan mengerti, ia hanya diam dikursinya sesekali meringis karena merasa ngilu dibagian perutnya. Ia berlari cukup jauh tadi, dan ia baru sadar jika ada seseorang lagi yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Gwenchanna?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia lebih tertarik melihat seseorang yang menyupir dari kaca spion dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dan beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu, membuat hati Luhan merasa nyeri entah kenapa. Ya, hanya seorang Sehunlah yang dapat membuat hatinya tak karuan seperti ini. Hanya Sehunlah penculik yang sukses membuat hatinya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya diam dan lebih memilih fokus pada kemudinya. Sehun melirik beberapa kali Luhan di belakang, dimana namja cantik itu tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa risih saat kembali Chanyeol harus berdeham kencang hanya untuk mencairkan suasan yang nampak canggung tersebut. Luhan memilih acuh untuk saat ini, meskipun hatinya sangat senang sekali bisa kembali melihat Sehun. Rupanya namja tampan itu baik – baik saja, Syukurlah.

Dan saat itulah tanpa menunggu lama mobil mewah berwarna hitam tersebut melesat pergi menjauh dari bangunan.

.

.

_D&G_

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi semenjak satu jam yang lalu, dan siswa maupun siswi pun nampak sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing. Berulang kali namja mungil dengan tahi lalat di pipi itu mengetik beberapa pesan kepada seseorang. Namun berulang kali ia mengirimkan pesan belum ada satu pesan pun yang dibalas.

"Uhh, Sehun hyung kemana ya?" Tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus perlahan.

Jinhwan menghela napas berat. Ia masih setia menunggu Sehun di halte sekolahnya. Baru pukul lima sore pikirnya, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Ia mulai mengutak atik benda pipih pemberian Sehun dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah sekarang, ingin sekali ia pulang lalu beristirahan ditambah ada banyak PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Mengingatnya membuat Jinhwan merasa memikul beban berat sekarang. Ia merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya sekolah dengan PR yang setiap hari diberikan guru pada semua murid.

Bak seorang bocah, Jinhwan menatap sekelilingnya. Dengan kaki yang ia ayunkan, bibir yang mengerucut membuatnya seperti bocah SD lupa akan jalan pulang, karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Kakinya terus ia ayunkan, bahkan kaki itu tak menapak sama sekali pada tanah. Kaki itu menggantung saat ia duduk di kursi halte, dan itu membuktikan jika ia memang sangat mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja.

SREKK

Beberapa kali bus berhenti di halte tempatnya sekarang. Jinhwan hanya bisa menatap bus yang silih berganti itu dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang, menunggu memang bukan hal yang baik.

Tanpa sadar seseorang duduk disebelahnya saat ini. Jinhwan acuh saja sambil memainkan ponsel yang setia ia genggam. Seterusnya hingga ia bosan, akhirnya Jinhwan lebih memilih memakan permen karet yang ia beli di kantin sambil meniupnya menjadi balon hingga pecah. Terus seperti itu, dan Jinhwan tak menyadari jika seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya terus memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sedang menunggu jemputan?" Tanya orang disebelahnya.

Jinhwan menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya bersekolah juga disini. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sama, hal itu sudah mendeskripsikan semuannya. Ia mengagguk imut, mengunyah kembali permen karetnya sambil memamerkan wajah muram.

"Belum datang juga?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ya begitulah sudah hampir satu jam lebih" Ujarnya sambil melihat arloji berwarna biru yang Sehun berikan kemarin. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang apapun yang ia butuhkan akan Sehun berikan.

"Aku Hanbin, namamu?"

Jinhwan menatap uluran tangan itu. Ini jelas kali pertama baginya, dan hal itu membuat jantung Jinhwan seorang merasakan hal yang aneh. Berdebar kencang hanya karena melihat senyuman orang baru bernama Hanbin tersebut.

"Ohh, aku Jinhwan" Ujarnya sambil menyanbut uluran tangan itu.

"Murid baru?"

"Hmmm..."

Hanbin mengangguk paham. Ia memperhatikan Jinhwan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya sangat biasa sekali, namun Hanbin akui ia cukup tertarik padanya. Jinhwan yang merasa tidak enak diperhatika tersebut kemudian bergumam, ia ingin bertanya pada namja tersebut.

"Hmm.. ada yang aneh ya?" Tanya Jinhwan mencoba melihat ke arah pakaiannya. Barang kali ada maslaah dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak, tidak ada" Ujar Hanbin.

"-Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1-B" Ujar Jinhwan.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk kala Jinhwan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia memperhatikan lagi namja mungil disebelahnya. Hingga merasa diperhatikan lagi Jinhwan menoleh padanya, menatap aneh dan takut juga. Pasalnya Sehun bilang jika ada seseorang asing didekatnya, ia harus hati – hati mungkin saja orang itu bermaksud jahat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi, karena tiba – tiba Hanbin tersenyum kearahnya.

Hanbin menggeleng kemudian bus yang ia tunggu pun datang juga sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti disebelahnya. Jinhwan menoleh saat Hanbin bangkit dan berpamitan padanya.

"Aku duluan ya, hati – hati" Ujar Hanbin terakhirnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Jinhwan membalas seadanya. Jinhwan menatap seseorang yang keluar dari arah mobil. Namja yang menggunakan jas hitam itu membuatnya menyipit. Itu bukan Chanyeol ataupun Sehun, dan pakainya seperti pegawai yang bekerja di rumah Sehun.

"Tuan muda, saya disuruh Tuan Sehun untuk menjemput anda" Ujar orang itu.

"Oh, baiklah"

"Silahkan masuk"

Sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah bus yang sudah menjauh itu. Menatapnya sesaat sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil. Entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi panas, senyuman yang namja tadi berikan membuatnya tak karuan. Ukh Jinhwan tak tahu kenapa, mungkin ia bisa tanyakan pada Sehun atau Chanyeol saat tiba dirumah.

.

.

.

_D&G_

GREPP

Saat mereka sudah benar – benar sampai di rumah megah itu. Sehun tak segan untuk segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi bersamanya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya maklum. Baekhyun hendak protes, namun terhalang karena tangan Chanyeol yang menahan lengannya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka butuh waktu berdua"

Baekhyun hanya menurut. Chanyeol benar, mereka pasti butuh waktu berdua untuk membicarakan apapun itu. Perasaan Baekhyun pada awalnya sedikit tidak enak, namun ucapan Chanyeol memang benar.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku"

"Ehh..."

Baekhyun ingin protes namun pergerakannya terkunci saat Chanyeol mulai menariknya pergi entah kemana. Namja manis itu hanya pasrah saat lengannya ditarik untuk pergi. Chanyeol tersenyum kala pegangan pada lengan Baekhyun berubah, ia menautkan jemari satu sama lain dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona karena malu.

"Tenang Baek, aku tak akan menculikmu" Canda namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, membuat dirinya merasa bodoh sendiri. Oh ayolah ia merasa kembali ke zaman dimana ia masih berada di bangku sekolah. Baekhyun merasa kembali ke masa itu, dimana ia akan merona jika ada seseorang yang berani memegang tangannya. Ya, seperti sedang kecan dan Baekhyun berharap Yifan memiliki waktu untuknya untuk sekedar pergi bersama. Namun hal itu mungkin harus ia simpan dulu, untuk hal itu Baekhyun mengerti Yifan belum bisa mewujudkannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tangannya yang setia digenggam Chanyeol.

"Ikut saja, jangan protes"

Baekhyun mendecih, Chanyeol memang memiliki sifat semaunya dan hal itu memang sangat membuat Baekhyun sebal. Namun untuk kali ini entah kenapa kekesalan Baekhyun hanya berlaku sesaat. Ia menurut diajak Chanyeol pergi entah kemana. Lagipula hari ini ini meminta izin untuk untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya. Ia jenuh dan dengan ini mungkin saja kejenuhan dalam pikirannya sedikit memudar.

.

.

.

Sehun membawanya menuju sebuah kamar megah yang dulu pernah ia tempati pertama kali. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia masih ingat itu dan tak mungkin melupakannya. Disaat Luhan masih bingung untuk melakukan apa, Sehun dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika jantunya berdegup kencang, merasakan aliran darahnya terasa lebih kencang dan itu membuat Luhan merasa kebingungan. Ia hanya mematung saja saat dengan lancangnya lengan lelaki tampan itu melingkar pada perutnya.

"Maafkan aku"

"-Maafkan semua yang pernah aku lakukan padamu Lu"

Luhan tak dapat untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya kala itu. Ya sepatutnya Sehun meminta maaf padanya, karena atas semua hal yang terjadi semua itu adalah karenanya.

"-Aku tahu, aku adalah lelaki pengecut. Tapi aku mohon berilah aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya. Karena.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya. Luhan masih diam, ia tahu ini belum berakhir "-Karena.. Aku mencintaimu"

DEG

Degup jantung Luhan semakin menjadi. Ia merasakan nyeri pada dadanya, dan hal itu sontak membuat Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan yang memegang dadanya sendiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit terhuyung.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, pasalnya ia tahu Luhan memiliki penyakit seperti apa. Dan ia takut penyakit itu kambuh.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Aku baik – baik saja" Luhan tanpa sadar menggenggam kuat lengan tersebut, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan seketika suasana menjadi canggung.

"-Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku" Lirih Sehun tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Luhan bergidik, merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa lehernya.

"-Semuanya aku sudah dengar dari Baekhyun, dan aku tahu seberapa terpukulnya..."

SRETT

Luhan membalikkan posisinya, melepas pelukan itu dan segera menghadapa ke arah Sehun.

"AKU MEMANG TERPUKUL, KAU PUAS MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI HEH?" Ujar Luhan emosi. Ia berteriak didepan wajah Sehun itu, sudah lama ia ingin melakukan ini dan untuk kali ini ia akan ungkapkan semua kekesalannya tepat dihadapan Sehun barusan membuatnya seakan meminta belas kasihan Sehun saja. Oh Luhan jelas tidak terima itu. Dan maka dari itu ia marah, berteriak di depan namja tampan tersebut, agar dia mengerti.

"Lu.."

"APA?" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah Sehun yang menyiratkan rasa keterkejutannya "-Aku tak percaya dengan kata cintamu barusan. Aku tahu kau mengatakan itu karena semuanya telah terlanjur. Semuanya, rasa yang kau tanamkan padaku hanya rasa sesaat saja. Kau mencintai tubuhku, bukan aku"

"Apa yang kau katakan?, Kenapa kau berpikiran pendek seperti itu?" Sehun merasa Luhan salah menilainya. Sebejat – bejatnya dirinya, tetap saja Sehun mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Luhan bukan hanya tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. bisakah kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Aku berubah pikiran, AKU MEMBENCIMU" Luhan nyaris terjatuh saat dirinya berteriak seperti adi. Ia merasa hal ini tidak baik. Katakanlah Luhan labil sekarang, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Luhan bimbang, dan pikirannya terus bercabang antara mempertahankan janin ini atau menyetujui perintah keluarganya. Ia muak dengan semuanya, Sehun seperti ini hanya karena janin yang ia kandung, bukan karenanya.

Sehun segera memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang naik turun karena tangisannya sendiri. Sejujurnya Sehun benci melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu karenanya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mereka tak bisa melakukan apa – apa lagi.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apa kau membenciku?" Ada gurat marah saat dirinya mengucapkan itu. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, ia tak berani menatap mata tajam itu.

"KATAKAN SEKARANG!" Sehun ikut emosi. Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan sekarang, ternyata hal itu tak berbuah manis. Sehun merasa ia sangat sia – sia. Untuk apa mencintai seserang yang jelas membencinya.

Luhan semakin menjadi. Ia melepas pegangan Sehun pada bahunya. Menyentaknya kemudian menampar Sehun dengan keras. Ia benci ini, dan ia ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Segala kelua kesah yang selama ini ia derita, emosi dan kesakitan pada batinnya. Ini semua karena Sehun.

PLAK

PLAK

"Ya, aku membencimu" Ujar Luhan penuh penekanan, meskipun Sehun bisa menangkap ada keraguan didalamnya.

"-Jadi berhentilah untuk melakukan hal tak berguna sepetri ini lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera menggugurkan janin ini. Kau tak perlu repot – repot untuk bertanggung jawab. Kau jalani saja kehidupanmu kembali begitu juga dengan aku.."

PLAK

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong seperti itu"

Luhan meringis memegangi pipinya yang pasti memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Ya, Sehun menamparnya hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ingatlah jika tenaga Sehun lebih besar dari dirinya. Luhan sudah dua kali menampar Sehun dan itu hanya menimbulkan bekas merah saja, sendangkan Sehun hanya sekali tamparan ternyata sudah membuat luka yang cukup kontras di wajahnya.

Sehun nampak terkejut. Ia melihat kedua tangannya yang sudah dengan nista menampar seseorang yang ia cintai. Oh Tuhan, bukan maksud Sehun seperti itu. Ia sungguh tidak sengaja, dan mungkin setelah ini Luhan akan semakin membencinya.

Namun pada dasarnya sifat angkuhlah yang melekat kuat pad diri Sehun. Ia tetap seperti biasa, malah ialah yang lebih marah sekarang. Menatap Luhan yang tengah sama – sama menatapnya dengan wajah menantang.

"Apa.. Kau ingin menamparku lagi. Ayo tampar aku lagi" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, meskipun bulir air matanya sudah mengalir sangat deras menuju pipinya, juga darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun masih diam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Disisi lain ia merasa tidak terima jika Luhan berkata seperti itu, menyalahkannya dan menilainya adalah namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun Sehun juga menyesal, telah mengotori tangannya untuk menampar pipi Luhan.

"Lu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dengan cepat, menggenggamnya erat dan jangan sampai Luhan lepas.

Sehun sudah menariknya dan memeluknya cukup erat. Luhan menangis dalam pelukan itu dan begitupun dengan Sehun, meskipun namja tampan itu masih bisa untuk menahannya.

"Tolong jangan membenciku, aku menyayangimu Lu. Sungguh"

"Hiks..kau tidak sepenuhnya menyayangiku"

"Berheti mengatakan omong kosong lagi Lu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Berhentilah untuk menyangkal semuanya. Sungguh aku tersiksa saat tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

Pelukan Sehun semakin erat saja. Luhan bimbang untuk melakukan apa. Apa ia harus membalas peluka itu atau tidak.

"Balas pelukanku jika kau mencintaiku, jangan balas pelukan ini jika kau memang benar – benar membenciku" Sehun mengelus surai halus Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan sendiri bimbang, sesungguhnya apa yang ia katakan tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia tidak benar – benar membenci Sehun, perasaannya adalah kebalikan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Luhan sejenak melawan semua ego yang ada pada dirinya. Jika boleh jujur ia sangat menginginkan Sehun terus berada disisinya. Selain itu ia pun tidak benar – benar ingin menggugurkan kandungan ini. Ia tak ingin membunuh janin tak berdosa meskipun hal ini memang dilarnag dalam keluarganya. Hamil di luar pernikahan sangatlah memalukan, namun Luhan bisa apa ini sudah terlanjur.

Perlahan kedua tangan Luhan merayap untuk membalas pelukan itu. Sehun sudah takut bila kenyataannya Luhan akan membuangnya, dan tak ingin melihat dirinya lagi. Jantung Sehun berpacu tak karuan, ia sangat penasaran dengan balasan Luhan padanya.

Dan ternyata Luhan membalas pelukan itu tak kala erat. Sambil menangis dalam pelukan itu, Luhan tak mampu untuk mengucapkan apapun lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Maaf"

"Tidak bukan kau yang meminta maaf Lu, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Berhentilah untuk meminta maaf"

Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan dnegan sayang. Wangin dari tubuh Luhan menguar, terhirup oleh indra penciumannya dan membuatnya merasakan ketenangan. Luhan sendiri mersakan hal yang sama. Ia tak memperdulikan perih diujung bibirnya akibat tamparan tadi. Ia mengerti jika Sheun sangat emosi saat dengan lancangnya ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Perkataannya tadi sungguh diluar kendali, dan ia meruntuki hal tersebut.

Maka dari itu, di tengah ruangan megah ini mereka saling memeluk sama lain. Tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

Masing – masing masih merasakan kehangatannya. Luhan berhenti untuk menangis, ia tersenyum dalam pelukan itu begitu pun dengan Sehun.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Sehun tak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Biarkan seperti ini, mereka ingin melepas kerinduan itu sekarang. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Jika memang akan terjadi Sehun siap dengan semuanya. Ia seorang lelaki dewasa yang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya secara baik. Ia akan berhenti memainkan sifat angkuh dan egonya itu. Karena ia baru menyadari jika semua itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh ke jurang yang sama.

Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang Luhan. Dan hal itu tidak menjadi beban bagi dirinya, ia malah bersyukur jika Luhan sekarang tengah hamil. Sehun meyakini jika janin itu adalah darah dagingnya. Mustahil jika itu adalah anak Chanyeol. Ia sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak benar – benar menanam benih di rahin Luhan. Hanya dirinyalah yang berhak melakukan itu karena hati ini sepenuhnya hanya milik Luhan, bukan yang lain.

" _Love Yo"_

" _Too"_

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hallo – hallo ada yang amsih inget ff ini. Kalo yang masih silahkan comment ya jangan pelit – pelit nanti digigit Sehun baru nyaho.**

 **Perasaan di chap ini Luhan ternistakan banget ya. Pertama ditampar Baekhyun kedua si sehun juga nge gampar, aduh kasian ya heheh. Tapi beneran aku bukan mau nistain luhan beneran kok Cuma cerita doang ini ma.**

 **Ya udah deh yg baca jangan lupa review ya. Sorry for typo OK. See you next Time.**


	13. Chapter 13

HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 13 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang Luhan. Dan hal itu tidak menjadi beban bagi dirinya, ia malah bersyukur jika Luhan sekarang tengah hamil. Sehun meyakini jika janin itu adalah darah dagingnya. Mustahil jika itu adalah anak Chanyeol. Ia sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak benar – benar menanam benih di rahin Luhan. Hanya dirinyalah yang berhak, karena hati ini sepenuhnya hanya milik Luhan, bukan yang lain._

" _Love Yo"_

" _Too"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_D&G_

Setelah hari itu mereka kembali seperti semula. Ya, Luhan dan Sehun mereka akhirnya hidup satu atap dengan perasaan yang setiap hari membuncah begitu saja. Atas semua hal yang telah terjadi, Luhan patut bersyukur setidaknya sudah beberapa hari disini Appa dan juga Yifan hyung nampak tak mencarinya, atau mungkin belum?. Dan Luhan tidak peduli, karena menurutnya hal ini lebih dari cukup.

Luhan tersenyum kala dirinya yang sudah mulai menyesuaikan diri di rumah ini. Ya, Luhan baru mengetahui jika ada seorang yang baru hadir di rumah ini. Seseorang yang cukup membuatnya gemas akan tingkah polosnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jinhwan dongsaeng angkat Sehun juga Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku pikir kau harus banyak istirahat. Kandunganmu mulai membesar dan aku takut jika nanti hyung jatuh" Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari soosk mungil itu. Ia menggeleng, hal itu tak akan terjadi menurutnya.

Beberapa hari ini Luhan sudah mulai mengenal baik sosok Jinhwan. Namja dengan perawakan kecil itu adalah anak dari seorang keluarga yang hidup di dalam hutan. Jinhwan hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya karena dia sudah yatin piatu. Tak berbeda jauh dengannya, hanya saja ia masih memiliki seorang ayah.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya, termasuk bagaimana kondisinya pada saat disekap di sebuah ruangan pengap di dalam hutan hingga mereka yang berhasil kabur dengan selamat. Saat itu Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menangis, merasa hal itu sangat menyakitkan sekali karena yang melakukannya adalah keluarganya sendiri, Ya siapa lagi jika buka Appa dan Yifan. Namun dibalik itu ada orang yang membantu mereka, itu adalah Jinhwan dan juga kakeknya. Dua orang yang telah menyelamatkan Sehun juga Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, lagipula kandunganku belum terlalu besar"

"Tapi Sehun hyung bilang hyung tidak boleh membantuku mempersiapkan alat – alat sekolah"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir itu bukan rutinitas yang berat"

Luhan mengelak, dan kembali memasukkan baju seragam olaharaga milik Jinhwan kedalam tasnya. Oh ya, Luhan mengetahui sekarang jika Jinhwan adalah anak yang teledor.

"Sudah selesai, kau tak boleh ceroboh lagi OK. Ingat mata pelajaranmu setiap harinya dan jangan sampai tertinggal lagi" Jinhwan mengangguk antusias. Oh ya beberapa hari yang lalu Jinhwan sempat kewalahan sendiri karena seragam olahraganya yang tertinggal, alhasil dirinya harus absen di mata pelajaran tersebut. Jinhwan mengadukan itu padanya, dan Luhan hanya menasehatinya mengatakan jika dirinya tak boleh ceroboh lagi.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, tak terasa waktu terasa begitu cepat sekali. Ia masih mengingat hari dimana hal yang mustahil terjadi mereka lakukan lagi. Luhan dan Sehun, sepasang sejoli yang nyaris tak memungkiri sifatnya masing – masing. Atas semua hal yang sudah terjadi, Luhan mengalah. Sebisa mungkin ia menolak semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Sehun, tetap saja hati tak berkata demikian. Ya, Luhan sudah kalah. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali dalam kukungan _"monster"_ daripada harus kembali ke sebah kerajaan. Luhan lebih memilih keluar dari zona amannya, dan akan memulainya kembali dengan satu jaminan lain.

"Lu kau didalam?"

Seseorang dengan pakaian kerja yang sudah rapi menghampirinya yang nampak bersama Jinhwan di ruang makan. Luhan menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan dan berhambur ke kepelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, jangan aneh – aneh dirumah. Jika perlu apa – apa kau bisa panggil pelayan" Sehun mengecup puncuk kepala namjanya dengan sayang. Meski mereka belum terikat dengan pernikahan, namun hal ini mengatakan segalanya. Mereka tak akan terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Hingga tak menyadari kegiatan romantis mereka di pagi ini membuat seseornag dari arah meja makan merengut. Jinhwan cemberut, ia juga ingin dipeluk juga seperti Luhan hyung.

"Hyung aku juga ingin di peluk" Jinhwan merajuk hingga suara kekehan keduanya terdengar. Jinhwan tersenyum kala Sehun mulai merentangkan tangan yang satunya lagi, memerintah Jinhwan untuk segera berhambur ke arahnya.

Dengan terkekeh Jinhwan masuk ke dalam pelukan itu. Sehun memeluk kedua namja kesayangannya itu gemas. Sehun tersenyum, merasa harinya mulai berwarna semenjak kehadiran mereka.

"Ingat jangan nakal di sekolah OK" Pesan Sehun kala itu dan Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah nakal hyung"

"Ya, ya kau namja mungil yang baik"

"Aku tidak mungil hyung" Rengek Jinhwan dan Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. Mereka masih berpelukan seperti itu sebelum seseorang yang lain muncul dari balik pintu. Itu Chanyeol dengan rasa kecemburuannya yang kentara.

"Aishh kenapa kalin berpelukan seperti ini heh. Kenapa tak mengajakku" Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_ nya yang memekakkan telinga. Hingga akhirnya pelukan pagi itu harus terputus begitu saja saat Chanyeol memerintahnya untuk bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Hati – hati dijalan" Jinhwan berpamitan pada keduanya. Disetiap harinya Chanyeol hyung akan mengatarnya kemudian pergi untuk kuliah paginya. Serta Sehun yang akan bekerja hingga pukul sembilan malam.

"Kalian jangan lupa makan"

"Siap Nyonya Oh"

"Ishhh..menyebalkan"

.

.

.

_D&G_

Baekhyun mengurut pelipisnya sejanak akan beberapa tumpuk dokumen analisanya sekarang. Kepalanya hampir saja pecah jika saja ia tak beristirahat barang sejenak seperti ini. Kenapa kehidupan seorang dokter seperti ini, apa mungkin Baekhyun saja. Harus berangkat pukul tujuh pagi ke rumah sakit, melakukan operasi, memeriksa pasien hingga harus pulang tengah malam. Untung saja ia tak membuka praktek di tempat lain, jika seperti itu mungkin ia sudah mati muda.

Ponsel yang berada di meja bergetar. Ia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Itu dari Yifan dan ia malas untuk sekedar mengambil benda pipih yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu pun berhenti bergetar. Baekhyun menghela napas berat, menyenderkan tubuh itu pada kursi seraya memutarkannya. Lebih baik ia menjadi seorang guru taman kanak – kanak daripada harus seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat ini sudah menjadi pilihannya dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Meski membuatnya lelah dengan mengandalkan pikiran, tetap saja hal ini memang membanggakan baginya. Lulus sebagai seorang dokter di usia yang muda.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya tersadar akan semua lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau tak mengangkat penggilanku Baek" Tanya Yifan kala itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia memang tak mengangkat panggilan itu, ia malas gerak.

"Aku lelah Yifan, maaf"

Yifan menghela napas berat, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk ia pindahkan pada sofa yang terletak disana. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, namun ia tak bisa apa – apa saat tubuhnya mulai dipindahkan begitu saja.

"Kau ringan sekali" Kekeh Yifan sambil mengecup pelipis kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Sudah, lagipula beberapa hari ini aku cuti karena harus mencari Luhan lagi"

"Apa Luhan belum ditemukan juga?" Tanya Baekhyun berpura – pura, padahal ia tahu dimana Luhan sekarang. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menjadi pembohong yang baik. Jelas ini demi Luhan sendiri.

"Ya seperti itulah, entah kenapa ini menyulitkan sekali" Yifan tersenyum pilu, ia duduk di sofa itu sambil pahanya menjadi bantalan untuk Baekhyun. Mengelus rambut itu perlahan dengan sayang.

"Kau kelihatan sibuk akhir – akhir ini, lain kali ayo kita berlibur bersama"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dengan arah pandang yang tertuju pada mata elang milik kekasihnya. Ia mungkin tidak bisa menyanggupi keinginan Yifan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ada beberapa faktor, dan diataranya adalah kesibukan saat ini.

"Ayo, kau mau?"

"Mungkin jika aku ambil cuti nanti. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak bisa"

Ada gurat sedih dalam wajah tegas itu. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, ia tahu Yifan pasti kecewa. Beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu dan dalam pertemuan ini, saat Yifan menginginkan mereka berlibur bersama, Baekhyun malah tidak mau. Ya, bukan tidak mau hanya saja waktunya yang tidak tepat.

"Jangan marah, nanti kita akan berlibur jika waktunya tepat" Ucapnya memberi harapan pada Yifan. Baekhyun bangkit dan segera memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Yifan terkekeh, memeluk dengan sayang sambil mengusap helayan rambut itu.

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis jika ia tak bisa untuk menahannya. Ia merasa menjadi namja yang jahat sekali. Ia tak bisa mengatakan secara langsung ingin menyudahi hubungan ini bersama Yifan. Terlalu takut hingga membuatnya harus bersandiwara lebih lama lagi. Yifan sendiri berpikiran jika dirinya harus lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun. Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun hingga rasanya mereka harus lebih ke jenjang yang serius suatu saat nanti.

Yifan menginginkan hal itu, namun lain halnya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jinhwan tersenyum senang kala ia mendapat nilai yang memuaskan di ulangan hari ini. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang mengintip pada jendela kelasnya. Ia menyipit merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Bukankah itu namja yang waktu itu. Wah sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak melihat Hanbin.

Suara bel istirahat terdengar nyaring kala itu. Jinhwan bangkit dan segera keluar dari kelasnya meninggalkan Donghyuk teman barunya yang tadi ingin mengajaknya kekantin bersama. Namun entah kenapa Jinhwan tiba – tiba keluar dengan cepat dari kelas.

Jinhwan keluar dari kelasnya, menatap orang yang nyatanya sudah berjalan dengan cepat ke arah lain. Ia berlari sambil memanggil – manggil nama itu, dan hal itu sontak membuat namja disana menoleh dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Hey, bukankah kau namja yang waktu itu? Hanbin kan?"

"Ne, dan kau Jinhwan" Hanbin tersenyum manis kearahnya dan hal itu membuat Jinhwan terdiam. Kenapa namja itu tampan sekali.

"Kenapa kau mengintip ke kelasku tadi?" _To the point_ nya Jinhwan membuat Hanbin mati kutu. Ya, niatannya tadi memang hanya mengintip saja tapi ternyata ia tertangkap basah, padahal ia sudah mencari posisi yang pas.

"Emm..itu aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat, dan sepertinya pelajaranmu menarik sekali tadi" Hanbin kikuk, ia tersenyum konyol menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Tapi aku tidak belajar tadi, hanya membagikan hasil ulangan saja"

Hanbin lagi merasa dirinya tersudutkan sekarang. Ia sudah ketahuan menguntit dan bertingkah konyol dihadapan namja mungil ini. Jika boleh jujur dan ia berani mengatakannnya, Hanbin hanya ingin melihat Jinhwan karena sudah beberapa hari ini saat dirinya sibuk dengan latihan basket ia tak bisa lagi bertemu Jinhwan di halte depan sekolah.

"Ahh.. Iya itu .. Aku bagaimana ya"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ahh tidak.. tidak .. lebih baik kita kekantin kau mau?" Tawar Hanbin dan hal itu sontak membuat Jinhwan merona karena tangannya sudah digenggam kemudian ditarik untuk mengikutinya menuju kantin.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Ada banyak orang disini, nanti kau hilang"

Jinhwan memang tak terima dikatai mungil oleh siapapun, dan ia merengud dan mencubit pinggang Hanbin hingga membuat namja itu sedikit terlonjak namun seketika terkekeh.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan tangan yang berpegangan. Darahnya berdesir dengan detak jantung yang berpalu. Sedangkan Hanbin nampak senang sekali. Mereka terus saja berjalan menuju kantin dengan keadaan seperti itu, tak memperdulikan banyak murid yang melihat mere berdua.

.

.

.

_D&G_

Chanyeol menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan keluar beberapa menit lagi dari arah gedung dihadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisian mobil dengan tangan yang ia selipkan pada saku jasnya. Sesekali melirik arloji mahalnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengetahui dengan pasti kapan Baekhyun akan selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Namun sudah jam empat sore mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Chanyeol tak peduli Baekhyun akan keluar pukul berapa, ia akan terus menunggunya disini.

 _5 menit..._

 _10 menit..._

 _15 menit..._

Dan...

"Hati – hati di jalan Yifan"

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan seseorang yang lain bernama Yifan. Chanyeol mendecih pilu, beberapa menit ia menunggu _namjachingu_ orang lain. Namun Chanyeol tidak perduli, lagipula mereka belum tunangan apalagi menikah jadi bagi Chanyeol itu bukan masalah.

Chanyeol masih menunggu Yifan untuk pergi darisana, hingga saat Yifan sudah benar – benar pergi ia segera melangkah mendekati Baekhyun disana. Dengan langkah pasti seakan ingin segera menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. Itu terlihat dramatis sekali, namun jika memungkinkan Chanyeol akan melakukan itu tepat dihadapan Yifan nanti.

GREPP

"Eh, Yeol kau kenapa disini? Kau lihat ada Yifan tadi, jika kau bertemu kau akan dalam bahaya" Baekhyun sepertinya sangat terkejut, karena ia tak menyangka Chanyeol berada disini. Ia memarahi namja tinggi itu, kenapa Chanyeol ceroboh sekali.

"Ya, ya aku tahu sudah ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau tahu"

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat dirinya dibawa menuju ke arah mobil mewah Chanyeol. Meskipun ia terkejut, namun Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum karena tak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Lagipula jam kerjanya sudah habis untuk hari ini, ia mungkin bisa beristirahat sekarang.

Baekhyun tadi berbohong pada Yifan, mengatakan jika jam kerjanya berakhir pada jam sepuluh malam. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu, ia mengeluh jika dirinya sibuk dan yang lain halnya agar Yifan mengerti dan segera pergi.

Jahat bukan?

Namun apa peduli Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini. Jadwal kuliahku berakhir agak cepat dan aku ingin bermain"

"Kau pikir kau anak kecil harus bermain?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Ia menyalakan musik agar suasana lebih mencair.

Dan Baekhyun hanya diam ditempatnya sesekali mengobrol tentang Luhan padanya. Perlahan namun pasti mereka lebih akrab dari biasanya. Bakehyun sudah tak segan untuk membicarakan apapun pada Chanyeol, karena menurutnya namja tinggi itu asik diajak mengobrol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat hal ini. Karena dulu saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun sangat takut pada Chanyeol karena ya kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu. Dan memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun malu saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik namja disebelahnya yang terus -terusan bergumam kata - kata yang lucu. Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kebun bunga yang sangat luas. Ia tak tak tahu dimana letaknya, ia hanya ikut bersama Chanyeol hingga tak terasa mereka sudah tiba ditempat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap hamparan bunga yang ada didepannya. Mengacuhkan namja tinggi yang sedari menatapnya gemas. Meskipun diacuhkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah, toh jika Baekhyun senang ia pun akan senang juga.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya tiba - tiba saat Baekhyun asik memegangi bunga - bunga disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, menatap Chanyeol yang nampak sangat tampan saat wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari.

"Aku pikir kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan senjata" Ujarnya, memetik satu bunga disana kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Untukmu"

Ada rasa tak percaya saat Baekhyun melakukan itu. Hingga saat itu Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, melirik ke arah lain sambil berdeham menetralkan kembali kondisi nantinya yang sempat berperang.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatapnya. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa saat berada di dekat Chanyeol ia selalu saja tersenyum. Bukan karena wajahnyyang lucu ataupun telinganya yang agak besar. Sungguh ia tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena menurutnya Chanyeol memang sangat tampan.

Nama tinggi itu memegang bunga tersebut hati - hati, seakan takut jika ada bagian bunga yang terkelupas tanpa kesengajaan.

Detik selanjutnya saat Baekhyun benar - benar asik dengan kesibukannya, Chanyeol melirik sesaat melalui ekor matanya.

Namun ternyata namja manis itu sudah pergi dari sebelahnya. Dengan seketika ia melebarkan pandangannya saat mata iu melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berlari ke arah dekat pohon besar disana.

"Aishh dasar bocah" Serunya dan mulai melangkah.

Hati ini entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang. Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa sepanjang hari hanya karena melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Ia berjalan mendekat, berusaha mengimbangi saat di rasa tanah yang dipijak sedikit bebukit. Chanyeol sedikit linbung, namun segera ia bisa mengimbangi itu.

"Chanyeol, cepat sini" Seru Baekhyu dan Chanyeol menyanggupi itu.

Nama tinggi itu sedikit terjatuh dan pada akhirnya apa yang sempat ia pikirkan akhirnya , Chabyeol terjatuh dengan kepala yang jatuh lebih dulu.

BRUKK

Suara dentuman membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pandang lain. Ia mengernyit saat mendengar suara geraman seseorang,hingga ia memilih untuk melihat dimana Chanyeol sekarang, karena namja ituhilang entah kemana.

"Ya Chanyeol kenapa kau tidur disini?" Baekhyun hampir tertawa terpingkal saat melihat seseorang dengan tinggi yang Menjulang sedang telungkup beralas tanah. Chsnyeol bangkit sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa encok.

"Aku tidak tidur, aku terjatuh" Eluhnya sambil meringis.

"Sini biar ku bantu" Baekhyun meraih lengan kekar itu. Membantunya bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari kebun bunga itu.

Tadinya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah pohon disana, namun melihat Chanyeol meringis seperti ini membuat niatannya luntur sudah. Ya, mungkin lain kali saja, kasihan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, aku yang bawa mobil" Ujarnya masih meenggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa pulang, aku baik - baik saja hanya sakit sedikit kenapa kau minta pulang, lagipula aku yang mengajakmu kesini"

"Kau meringis seperti itu, mana mungkin akau memaksakan diri. Lagipula kapan - kapan kita bisa ke tempat ini lagi".

"Kita?" Seru Chanyeol terkejut .

Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun ia meruntuk telah mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol pasti akan mengiranya macam - macam.

"Akh, lupakan"

Baekhyun gelagapan, ingin melepas pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol namun ia sontak terkejut karena lengan Chanyeol semakin menahan tangannya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap lelaki manis yang dengan setia menggandengnya. Jika dilihat lebih cermat lagi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang melakukan kencan.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Ayo kencan lagi"

"MWOO?"

.

.

.

Langkah namja mungil itu dibawa menuju sebuah rumah besar yang sudah beberapa hari ia tempati. Jinhwan berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Hingga hampir saja dirinya terjatuh jika tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

"Hyung" Panggil Jinhwan saat dirinya sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang ada disana. Matanya terus menerawang, mencoba menemukan salah satu dari kedua namja tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung, Sehun hyung, Luhan hyung"

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dan dirinya hanya mencoba melepas sepatu yang masih dipakai. Menurunkan ransel serta, melepas almamaternya dengan lelah. Sehun hyung mungkin sedang bersama Luhan hyung sekarang dan Chanyeol hyung, ia tak tahu dimana dia.

Jinhwan cemberut, duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

Kenapa bisa Sehun hyung lupa menjemputnya hingga dengan terpaksa ia harus menunggu hingga beberapa jam didepan halte bus sekolah. Dan juga kemana perginya Chanyeol hyung, ia sudah menelponnya berkali – kali panggilan itu selalu tak tersambung, mungkin ponselnya mati. Ukh, ia memang kesal namun apa boleh buat ia tak boleh sembarang menuduh orang, mungkin saja mereka sedang sibuk.

Suara langkah kali membuatnya terperajat dan menatap siapa yang datang. Jinhwan bangkit berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jinan, hey kau baru pulang" Seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Jinhwan hanya mengangguk lesu, dan menatap seseorang yang lain yang berada tepat disebelah Chanyeol.

"-Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan bukan? Kau tahu itu adalah sekolah terbaik di Seoul" Chanyeol berujar kembali, merangkul pundak yang lebih rendah itu menuju ruang keluarga dan nyatanya Chanyeol sudah mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengekor disana. Tak tahukan Jinhwan sudah mnelpon ratusan kali kepadanya.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang itu bersamaan dengan Baekhyun juga.

"Aku dijemput supir yang disuruh Sehun hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm..." Jinhwan hanya bergumam, namun fokus matanya kini sedang mengarah kepada sosok yang berada disebelah Chanyeol. Ukh, kenapa melihatnya membuat Jinhwan sebal.

"Akhh, aku lupa ini Baekhyun. Dan Baek ini Jinhwan" Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka beberapa hari Chanyeol lupa untuk memperkenalkan anggota baru di rumah ini pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, dan Jinhwan hanya membalas seadanya. Oh ayolah _mood_ nya sedang sangat buruk, lagipula ia juga lelah.

"Hyung aku kekamar dulu ya, ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Oh tentu, kau sudah makan?"

"Hmm..sudah tadi"

Bohong, Jinhwan sedari tadi belum makan apapun. Saat dikantin juga tak memakan makan siangnya. Jinhwan memang seperti itu, susah makan. Namun berkat Hanbin ia makan, meskipun hnaya beberapa suap saja.

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu larut kau harus tidur tepat waktu"

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dan segera melenggang pergi sambil membawa barang – barangnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat Jinhwan perlahan menaiki tangga. Rupanya namja tinggi itu melupakan Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa?" Seru Baekhyun membuyarkan semuanya.

"Oh dia dongsaengku"

"Kau punya dongsaeng?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku baru tahu jika kau punya dongsaeng. Dia sepertinya anak baik"

"Tentu, lihat saja hyungnya"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Mulai lagi, ia kesal jika Chanyeol sudah bertindak kekanakan seperti itu. Ya, meski ia mengakui jika sikap Chanyeol padanya sangat dewasa, tapi ya disisi lain ia baru tahu jika Chanyeol memang memiliki pribadi yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Mungkin sedang ada di atas bersama Sehun. Tenanglah Baek ia akan aman disini" Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun, ada rasa sedikit tidak rela. Namun Baekhyun bisa apa, mungkin ini yang terbaik meski ia meyakini setelah ini ada banyak masalah yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun sudah rela jika ia disangkut pautkan dengan ini, karena memang kenyataannya ia terlibat dalamnya.

"-Jangan khawatir" Chanyeol tersenyum dan dielusnya belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Hingga membuat wajahnya terasa dekat dengan namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat, hingga dengan _agresif_ -nya lengan yang menganggur menarik leher namja mungil itu. Membuat bibir mereka menempel seketika dan Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Mata itu terbuka sedangkan Chanyeol perlahan menutup matanya, melumat bibir itu dan membuat Baekhyun merasa kalut akan kebimbangan.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Hingga posisi mereka sekarang diamana mereka yang sama – sama duduk dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk punggung sempit itu. Baekhyun hanya memegang dada bidang itu, berusaha menahannya karena semakin lama tubuh mereka semakin rapat saja.

Dengan lembut diusapnya punggung itu. Melumat, menghisap, dan menjilat secara bergantian. Baekhyun terhanyut sendiri, ia mengimbangi ciuman yang semakin liar tersebut. Penuh akan kebimbangan diri dan ia melakukannya secara berantakan hingga liurnya menetes begitu saja.

Untuk hal ini Baekhyun nampak sangat jahat sekali. Bermain api dibelakang Yifan, bahkan mereka sudah melakukan hal – hal yang sudah jauh seperti ini. Baekhyun nyaris tak memperdulikan itu, meski dadanya terus berdetak tak karuan dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Hatinya memang menginginkan dan mencintai Yifan, namun ia tak menampik jika lambat laun saat Yifan benar – benar tak lagi selalu bersamanya, itu akan menjadi sebuah hal yang tak mustahil lagi. Ya, Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya pada Chanyeol, dan hal itu mutlak tak bisa diubah.

Anggap saja Baekhyun jahat, ia tak peduli.

Anggap saja Baekhyun penghianat, ia tak peduli.

Karena pada dasarnya siapa yang memperdulikannya.

Yifan?

Apa mungkin Yifan mengkhawatirkannya?

Pemikiran Baekhyun memang sudah kacau dari awal. Hingga ia memilih untuk ini, meski bukan ia yang memulainya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun adalah namja yang jahat pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Engghh.."

Ia mendesah kala bibirnya terasa perih akibat gigitan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mengimbanginya, okesigen pada paru – paru nyatanya akan cukup hingga beberapa detik lagi. Dan ia mengetahui jika Chanyeol adalah seorang _good Kisser._

.

Dan dari sudut lain, seorang namja mungil tengah melihat adegan di ruangan itu. Dari arah tangga saat baru beberapa anak tangga ia turuni, tak sengaja Jinhwan memergoki mereka berdua. Bercumbu di rumah ini dengan panasnya.

Ia menggeleng mencoba mengalihkan pikiran. Tidak, Jinhwan tidak kesal sama sekali dengan Chanyeol, hanya jika seperti ini mungkin saja perhatian Chanyeol akan tertuju pada namja disana. Jinhwan tak ingin itu terjadi. Chanyeol telah menjadi hyungnya dan apapun itu ia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang saudara. Dan hatinya panas melihat mereka yang nampak sangat tak memperdulikan sekitar, dan lebih fokus dengan nafsunya masing – masing.

Jinhwan tahu jika Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Ya, terserah jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Ia tak melarang, lagipula siapa dirinya. Ahh, ia lupa jika ia hanya menumpang dirumah ini.

Beberapa detik a terdiam hingga rasanya lebih baik untuk memutar balik arah. Jinhwan berbalik namun seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan, membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget hingga membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Dan akhirnya ia harus jatuh dan hal itu tak bisa dicegah oleh Sehun.

BRUKK

"JINHWAN"

.

.

Sua dentuman keras membuat kedua namja yang berada di ruang keluarga segera melepaskan pangutan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, hingga ia bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jinhwan, Oh tuhan" Sehun menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru datang menatap tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia meraih tubuh kecil Jinhwan dengan tangan yang bergetar karena darah yang merembes keluar.

Jinhwan sudah terkapar dengan luka di kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Bayangkan namja mungil itu harus jatuh di tangga yang lumayan panjang dan kepalanya yang terbentur dengan lantai lebih dahulu.

"Jinan bangun hey" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Jinhwan, berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Baek, bagaimana ini?" Cemasnya dan Sehun pun sama.

Baekhyun memeriksa nadi Jinhwan dan segera menyuruh Chanyeol untuk diam dan jangan terlalu cemas. Baekhyun mengetahui fakta kedua jika namja tinggi itu sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya. Tapi apa mungkin namja mungil ini adalah dongsaengnya? Baekhyun masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya.

"Biar aku tangani, tolong bawa dia ke kamar" Ujar Baekhyun, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendongnya ala _brydal style._

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti Chanyeol dengan panik. Ya, ia panik karena darah yang keluar dari kepala Jinhwan cukup banyak.

"Kau ini kenapa Jinan, astaga lukamu" Si namja tinggi berujar kala ia rasa Jinhwan masih setengah tersadar digendongannya. Ia membuka matanya dengan lemah, mengeluhkan jika kepalanya benar – benar terasa sakit. Sehun menenangkan Jinhwan, meskipun hatinya cemas sekali.

"Kau panggil Luhan saja, biar Baekhyun yang akan menanganinya" Sehun hendak mengelak, namun apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Ia harus memanggil Luhan sekarang.

"-Jinan biar aku dan Baekhyun yang urus. Sana panggil Luhan"

"Baiklah, jangan sampai Jinan kenapa – napa"

"Baekhyun bisa menanganinya"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Dengan nistanya. Maaf ya sala lama up date, saya gak mau comment apa – apa. Untuk semua yang udah kasih review saya ucapkan terimakasih banget. Disini moment Hunhannya agak dikit, tapi di Chap lain akan lebih banyak.

.

.

Yang sudah membaca jangan lupa review, saya sangat menghargai itu dan tolong hargai juga kaya saya.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

HUNHAN | DARK & GOLD | CHAPTER 14 |

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Drama, Angst, Tragedy, YAOI, Romance, Little action

Cast : Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

A/N : Judul FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu iklan kesukaan saya. Cerita milik saya almiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi penerus keluarga. Orangtua yang berpangkat jendral dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak menjamin keinginannya pada Luhan sang anak bungsu. Luhan terlahir dengan figur yang berbeda dari keluarga kemiliteran Choi. Lemah lembut, penyayang juga cantik meski Luhan seorang namja. Keluarga Choi menjadi khawatir akan hal itu, mereka takut Luhan akan diperebutkan oleh siapapun yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

" _Kau panggil Luhan saja, biar Baekhyun yang akan menanganinya" Sehun hendak mengelak, namun apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Ia harus memanggil Luhan sekarang._

" _-Jinan biar aku dan Baekhyun yang urus. Sana panggil Luhan"_

" _Baiklah, jangan sampai Jinan kenapa – napa"_

" _Baekhyun bisa menanganinya"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Jinhwan hanya bisa meringis kala ia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dimana ini bukanlah kamarnya maupun rumah Sehun. Jauh berbeda, karena sekarang ia sedang terbaring di ranjang asing dengan alat infus yang menancap pada tangan kanannya.

Sakit di sekitar kepala tiba – tiba menjalar kala ia akan mengubah posisi baringnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dengan perban yang terpasang disana.

"Apa yang sakit?" Tanya seseorang yang segera menghampirinya diikuti oleh yang lain. Jinhwan hanya diam, ia tak mampu menjawab apapun. Bibirnya kelu dan kakinya pun terasa sakit.

Sehun mengelus lengan itu sayang, begitupun Luhan yang setia berada disisinya. Ia menatap Jinhwan khawatir. Pasalnya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Jinhwan tersadar, namja mungil itu terus meringis dalam tidurnya. Semuannya menatap khawatir karena Baekhyun bilang luka pada kepalanya lumayan parah, dan benturannyapun cukup keras. Untung saja Jinhwan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, jika terlambat mungkin saja Jinhwan mengalami pendarahan hebat. Maka dari itu mereka sangat berterimakasih pada Baekhyun.

Tadinya Jinhwan hanya akan ditangani di rumah saja, karena saat itu ada Baekhyun disana. namun Chanyeol tak menyarankan itu, karena meskipun Baekhyun seorang dokter ia tak bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama jika tanpa alat yang memadai.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, tahan ne dokter sebentar lagi datang" Luhan menatap namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu khawatir, meski Sehun sudah bilang padanya agar tidak memasang raut seperti itu.

Luhan hanya bisa mengelus bahu Sehun yang tengah menenangkan Jinhwan. Ini jelas bukan keinginan siapapun, musibah yang menimpa tidak pernah terduga, termasuk ini.

Waktu itu ia hanya kaget melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman di ruang keluarga. Jinhwan merasa sakit hati memang, entah kenapa ia merasa lambat laun ia akan diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Jinhwan sempat menyukai Chanyeol, entah sebagai apa. Namun akhirnya ia paham, atas semua perasaan ini ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka membuat semuanya menoleh. Chanyeol segera berpindah posisi kala Baekhyun datang dan mendekati ranjang.

"Kau sudah sadar, apa yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Jinhwan kembali meringis, membuat Sehun yang berada disana berkali – kali mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Jinhwan pasrah saat Baekhyun tengah memeriksa kondisinya. Ia hampir saja menangis jika Sehun maupun Luhan tak menenangkannya. Baekhyun mengerti, kondisi Jinhwan memang sangat buruk. Kepala yang terbentur cukup menimbulkan rasa sakit yang akan bertahan cukup lama. Baekhyun akan memberikan obat pereda sakit meski obat itu hanya bekerja enam jam saja.

"Apa ini tidak berbahaya?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, benturannya memang cukup keras namun jangan khawatir otak belakangnya tidak ada masalah" Atas penuturan Baekhyun namja tampan itu bisa bernapas lega. Begitupun Luhan yang bernapas lega.

Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Jinhwan. Ia sudah mengaggap namja mungil itu sebagai adiknya. Sehun memijit pelipisnya sejenak sebelum menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia berusaha menghapus rasa khawatir yang menguasai hatinya. Luhan yang mengerti segera menoleh dan mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Luhan menatap namjanya khawatir. Sehun berusah tersenyum, meyakinkan namja cantik itu bahwa ia baik – baik saja.

Ada perasaan khawatir saat melihat namjanya nampak pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir cukup banyak. Ia menatap Sehun heran. Namja tampan itu segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. Entah kenapa bayangan masalalu kembali hadir di benaknya.

Sejujurnya sejak tadi Sehun sudah gemetar melihat Jinhwan yang terbaring di ranjang dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Bukan, bukan ia alergi terhadap darah. Hanya saja ia takut kejadian masalalu terluang kembali. Jatuh dari tangga itu lagi dan membuat korban yang baru.

Sehun terlalu takut. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali merayap diotaknya. Memaksnya untuk mengingat kembali meski dirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk memikirkannya.

.

 _Kejadian itu adalah dimana Eommanya yang harus meregang nyawa karena terjatuh dari tangga akibat kenakalan dirinya. Entah kenapa waktu it, dimana ia masih menginjak umur tujuh tahun. Saat dirinya sedang bermain bersama dengan eommanya di rumah. kali itu dirinya yang menjadi kucing dalam permainan petak umpet tersebut._

 _Sehun kecil berlari menuju ke arah sasaran yang tak lain adalah eommanya. Dimana yeoja cantik itu sedang termenung di ambang tangga. Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengagetkan eommanya yang sedang melamun disana. lantas pada saat itu juga eomma Sehun yang memiliki penyakit jantung sangat terkejut hingga membuatnya terjatuh hingga berguling ke bawah._

 _Bocah tujuh tahun itu terkejut bukan main. Ia menghampiri eommanya dengan tangis yang menggelegar. Ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala eommanya tersebut dengan gemetar. Ia menangis kala itu, tanpa mengetahui mengapa eommanya terdiam di ambang sana._

 _Bocah lelaki itu tak tahu. Ia pikir eommanya tak akan jatuh seperti ini._

 _Dan pada kenyataannya saat dirinya tak tahu apa yang dipikrkan eommanya hingga melamun disana. Sehun lantas paham, ia melirik sang appa yang keluar dari ruang keluarga bersama dengan seorang wanita lain. Sehun menatap Appanya tajam. Dengan raut wajah terkejutnya sang appa segera menghampiri istrinya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah disana._

 _Sehun lalu bangkit ia menghampiri yeoja itu dengan kesal. Hingga ia menjambak rambut tergerai itu dengan keras. Sehun benci melihat wanita ini, menatapnya membuat Sehun ingin muntah. Terlalu menjijikan dan Sehun benci keberadaannya disini._

 _Dan disaat itulah ia baru mengetahui jika eommanya terjatuh memang karena dirinya. Namun di sisi lain eommanya lebih terkejut melihat appanya tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain di rumahnya sendiri._

 _Sehun mengaku salah, ia menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada eommanya. Namun anak kecil seperti dirinya bisa bagaimana, semuanya sudah terlanjur dan dirinya harus menyaksikan kematian eommanya dengan berurai air mata. Penyesalan dan ketidak percayaan terhadap appanya kala itu, membuat sosok Sehun berubah. Dan pada saat appanya meninggal, ia absen untuk datang ke pemakaman itu. Ia muak dengan kelakukannya._

 _Namun dirinya yang menjabat sebagai putra tunggal Tuan Oh membuatnya mau tak mau harus andil dalam kekayaan appanya. Bukan anya andil, namun smeua aset perusahaan jatuh pada tangannya. Sehun kecil belum mengetaui secara jelas perihal itu. Dan untuk membantu menjalankan perusahaan Sehun kecil dibantu oleh pamannya. Hingga ia sudah tumbuh besar dan akhirnya secara keseluruhan Sehunlah pemegang semua aset yang Tuan Oh tinggalkan. Meskipun Sehun benci pada appanya, namun tanpa adanya sang appa dirinya tak mungkin berada di dunia ini._

.

Luhan mengelus surai Sehun dengan lembut. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, namun ia malu akan dikira lemah oleh semua orang.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Luhan dan namja cantik itu terus mengelus punggung itu sayang. Luhan tak tahu hal apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini. ia hanya menebak jika pikiran Sehun sedang kacau karena tak bisa menjaga Jinhwan dengan baik. Itu lah yang terpikir oleh Luhan, namun pada dasarnya lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol melirik sesaat kearah dua namja yang sedang duduk di sofa itu, kemudian tatapannya teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang mulai berbicara.

"Aku mohon kalian jangan keluar ruangan dulu. Ada Yifan diluar. Dia sedang berada diruanganku" Ujar Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. Bisakah dengan cepat ia meraih lengan Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai keluar dari ruangan.

Ia memang tak mungkin dengan mudah meraih lengan itu untuk ia genggam secara utuh. Ia dan Sehun bernasip sama. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing – masing. Chanyeol tak mengerti, ini rumit.

Dan genggama seseorang membuatnya kembali menfokuskan tatapannya pada Jinhwan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sebari tersenyum.

"Haus" Ujar namja mungil itu lirih.

"Oh, Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol lekas mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan Jinhwan. Ia membantu Jinhwan untuk minum melalui sedotan itu. Sesekali ia akan mengelus kepala itu sayang. Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya terdiam menatap raut muka Chanyeol yang sangat bisa menyembunyikan segala perasaannya. Jinhwan menyadari jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Hyung menyukai Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba.

Chanyeol mengeryit, ia menatap Jinhwan dengan heran. Kenapa Jinhwan bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku...?" Ulangnya dan Chanyeol segera mendudukan diri disebelah ranjang, menyentuh tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Meskipun aku menyukai Baekhyun, bukan berarti aku akan bersamanya. Dia berbeda denganku"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin bersama. Dia sudah dimiliki orang lain, sedangkan aku hanyalah orang baru dikehidupannya dan tidak sengaja datang. Kau mengerti?"

Jinhwan menggeleng, ia masih tak paham pola pikir Chanyeol. Di dalam pikirannya terlintas jika Baekhyun sudah menikah, atau mungkin dia sudah mempunyai anak. Jinhwan jelas tak mengerti, namun apakah kejadian waktu itu membuktikan jika lambat laun mereka akan bersama.

"Aku bingung padamu hyung"

"Aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri"

.

.

_D&G_

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan keluar menuju ruang rawat Jinhwan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena takut terjadi apa – apa pada Luhan. Ya, Sehun takut Yifan dan Siwon akan menemukannya di sekitar sini. Apalagi sekarang, dimana rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Ia sempat berpikir dua kali untuk memasukkan Jinhwan ke rumah sakit ini. terlalu beresiko, namun pada saat itu ia terlalu terkejut hingga bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Lu lewat sini"

Luhan menurut, lengannya terus digenggam Sehun dengan cukup erat. ia merasa terlindungi, meski hatinya merasa resah, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, ia hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu takut jika bertemu dengan Yifan dan Appanya. Ia sangat tak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Dengan pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Dimana keduanya sama – sama memakai masker dan mantel. Bedanya Luhan memakai masker kesehatan sedangkan Sehun yang berwarna hitam. Sehun melakukan itu karena ia takut akan dicurigai oleh banyak orang.

Mereka mencoba secepat mungkin untuk sampai di parkiran. Awalnya biasa saja, mereka terus berjalan beriringan sesekali berbicara. Hingga saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi, seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sontak Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia menunduk dalam, sedangkan Sehun dengan pelan membisikkan perkataan jika dirinya tidak boleh panik seperti itu.

Luhan tetap takut, hingga ia harus menggandeng lengan Sehun agar semakin merapat kepadanya.

Yifan yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya membuat Sehun sedikit tenang. Ia tak akan melihat ke arahnya, tenang saja.

"Hun.." Lirih Luhan disebelahnya.

"Tenang saja"

Mereka tetap berjalan, dan tanpa sengaja bahunya tersenggol bahu Yifan yang nampak tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel. Sehun membungkuk minta maaf dan Yifan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun sekilas Yifan terdiam, menilik kedua orang yang masing – masing menggunakan masker itu. Ia menyipit, agak mencurigakan memang namun sedetik kemudian ia acuh. Lebih memilih untuk kembali berjalan untuk pergi ke ruangan Baekhyun lagi. Oh Yifan meruntuki kebodohannya. Saat tadi ia sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun namun dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan hadian yang sudah ia pesan didalam mobil, dan akhirnya ia harus kembali ke mobilnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya saat pikiran itu melayang entah kemana. Matanya memang fokus pada ponsel, namun lain hal dengan pikirannya.

Ponsel itu bergetar dan membuatnya kaget hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda itu. Ia mendesah gusar, mengambil benda pipih yang masih tetap bergetar itu untuk ia lihat.

Itu panggilan dari Baekhyun, dan secepat mungkin ia angkat. Pasti kekasihnya sedang mencarinya. Dan ternyata Baekhyun sudah berada di ruangan dan tidak menemuka siapa – siapa disana.

" _Ne, baby"_

" _Kau dimana Yifan?"_ Ujar Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

" _Ne, ada sesuatu tertinggal. Aku akan kesana sekarang, tunggu"_

.

.

.

_D&G_

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karena ia menyeret Sehun untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sehun mengerti apa yang ditakutkan oleh Luhan. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Yifan.

"Lu, tenanglah" Sehun menahan Luhan yang menarik tangannya. Ia tak ingin namja cantik itu berlari, ia takut terjadi apa – apa pada bayi yang sedang ia kandung. Namun Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya, ia masih bersikeras untuk menarik tangan itu.

"-Luhan" Tak ada jawaban dan namja cantik itu masih saja berlari sambil menariknya.

Hingga saat mereka sudah sampai, Luhan segera melepas cengkraman itu. Ia berlari dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil milik Sehun. Ia terus berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu, namun Sehun enggan untuk membukanya. Ia diam disana, melihat bagaimana ketakutan Luhan sekarang.

"Sehun, kenapa kau belum buka pintu mobil ini. Ayo cepat" Ujarnya meminta. Luhan dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat ketakutan membuat Sehun diam. Ia berpikir jika Luhan pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang. Namja cantik itu kalang kabut, menghampirinya hingga meminta Sehun untuk segera membukakan pintu mobil.

"Luhan" Ujarnya mencoba untuk meraih pinggang ramping itu untuk ia peluk. Luhan meronta, namun dirinya tetap memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Sehun terlalu kasihan melihat namjanya seperti itu. ia tak mau Luhan sampai setakut ini.

"Hikss..aku takut" Isaknya dalam pelukan itu.

Sehun diam beribu bahasa. Ia pun takut jika kehilangan Luhan. Sangat takut hingga membuatnya merasa gila jika hal itu akan terjadi.

Luhan masih tetap menangis, ia masuk kedalam mantel hangat Sehun. Tubuh itu dibungkus oleh hangatnya dekapan Sehun malam ini. Luhan takut, ia tak mau bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ia terlalu trauma dnegan ucapan waktu itu, dimana bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya akan diaborsi.

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Tubuh itu terllau ringkis, dan Sehun berjanji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati.

Kearoganan Sehun luntur jika sudha dihadapkan pada sosok namja dalam pelukannya ini. Luhan bagaikan candu baginya sekarang, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya sendiri.

Pada awalnya Sehun melakukan ini hanya untuk memuaskan napsunya semata. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol untuk saling berbagi. Namun jika dipikir ulang, kelakuannya sungguhlah bejat dan ternyata memang benar seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun mulai menyadari itu. Dan ternyata ia bingung, perasaan ini semakin menjadi. Dirinya tak sanggup mempermainkan Luhan hanya sebatas boneka. Sehun ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin Luhan tahu jika ia mencintai namja cantik itu tulus.

"Jangan menangis Lu, kumohon" Sehun mulai merenggangkan pelukan itu. menangkup wajah cantik itu yang terasa pas digenggamannya. Jika dipikir Sehun tidak menangis, maka semua anggapan itu salah. Ia menangis, meski tak terisak seperti Luhan. Ia tidak sanggup jika hanya diam, matanya berat dan air matanya menumpuk pada kelopak itu.

"Sehun..." Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh rahang tegas itu. Luhan baru melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini. "-Kau menangis?" Ujar Luhan terbata, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

CUP

Tiba – tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya. Hanya mengecup pada awalnya, namun lama - kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Luhan mulai membalas ciuman itu, meski awalnya ia sempat bingung harus memulainya darimana. Dan atas pergerakan Sehun yang semakin intim, membuatnya membalas lumatan itu cukup menuntut namun masih terkesan lembut.

Perlahan lengan Sehun merayap menggapai punggung kecil untuk ia rengkuh. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sesekali Sehun akan mengelus punggung itu sayang. Keduanya nampak sangat menikmati waktu berdua, dan tak memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang.

Dinginnya malam tak terlalu dirasakan oleh keduanya. salju yang turunpun menemani mereka yang tengah saling berbagi kehangatan itu.

Sejenak kesedihan yang hinggap pada diri masing – masing perlahan memudar. Berganti dengan rasa sayang satu sama lain yang membucah kala itu. Sehun menyayangi Luhan sepenuh hatinya dan tak ingin namja cantik itu pergi kemana – mana. Luhan adalah hidupnya sekarang, dan ia tak akan menyia – nyiakannya.

" _Saranghae Lu"_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bukan hanya Yifan saja, namun satu kado besar yang diletakkan tepat dihadapannya. Namja manis itu menerka – nerka apa isi kado tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Yifan yang nampak tampan sekarang. Hingga ia segera memeluk tubuh kekar itu, menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu dan Yifan balas memeluk kekasihnya tak kalah erat.

"Aku pikir kita tak perlu liburan, cukup bertemu seperti ini dan aku akan semakin mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tak berkutik dalam dekapan tersebut. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia tak tahu apakah tindakannya sekarang akan membuat Yifan semakin mencintainya atau tidak. Baekhyun masih tak rela jika harus berpaling pada Yifan, karena sejujurnya hati ini masih dikuasai oleh namja tampan ini. Namun disisi lain ada seseorang yang membuat hatinya goyah. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan lengan kekar itu mencoba mengelus kepalanya. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun meruntuk, berkata maaf dalam hati untuk Yifan. Ia merasa menjadi namja yang munafik sekarang, namun ia harus bagaimana karena sejatinya Baekhyun sendiri bingung pada hatinya sendiri.

Yifan yang ingin melepas pelukan itu urung karena kekasihnya nampak masih mengingikan ini.

"Kumohon sebentar lagi" Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Yifan yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum. Ia mengecup kepala itu sayang, menggoyangkan tubuh itu menciptakan sebuah ayunan yang membuat hatinya tergetak. Yifan sangat mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Dan bolehkah ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi bersama Baekhyun?, karena niatan awal ia akan serius dengan hubungan yang tengah dijalani.

"Kau belum buka kagonya baby. Kau tahu aku membelikannya khusus untukmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia tahu Yifan sangat mencintainya dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya, namun ia tak yakin atas perasaannya pada Yifan saat ini.

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan itu. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan manik mata tegas namjanya. Yifan tersenyum dan ia dapat meraskan bibirnya dikecup beberapa kali oleh Yifan membuat semburan merah tercetak jelas pada pipinya.

"Ayo kau harus buka kado itu. Kau selalu suka sesuatu yang besar bukan?" Goda Yifan, dan Baekhyun segera memukul manja bahu itu.

"Pertanyaanmu ambigu sekali, lihat kadonya tidak terlalu besar" Kekehnya. Baekhyun pikir kado ini tak terlalu besar. Hanya kotak persegi yang ukurannya tak sebesar nakas di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Jika kau suka yang ini, aku janji aku akan berikan yang lebih besar lagi"

Yifan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk membukanya. Dan mata namja manis itu berbinar, melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Wow, Yifan gumawo" Baekhyun berseru kegirangan. Ia memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ itu dengan erat dan mencium kepala boneka itu dengan gemas. Oh sudah lama Baekhyun menginginkan boneka ini namun belum juga tersampaikan. Ia bukannya tak mampu membeli boneka ini dengan uangnya, namun waktu. Ya, waktunya yang tidak bisa. Baekhyun hampir tidak sempat untuk memanjakan dirinya barang sejenak.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng antusias, ia kemudian menghampiri Yifan untuk memeluknya kembali.

"-Gumawo" Bisiknya tepat ditelingan Yifan.

"Apapun untukmu baby" Kali ini Yifan yang berbisik.

Mereka saling memeluk kembali. Baekhyun memang senang akan hadiah ini, namun sejenak hatinya sakit melihat senyum Yifan padanya. Ia berusah tersenyum sewajar mungkin, sangat sulit hingga rasanya bibir itu sakit. Baekhyun ingin menangis kala ini, melihat bagaimana kepalsuan yang selama ini ia lakukan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Drtttt..._

Ponsel Yifan bergetar kala itu. mereka menyudahi acara berpelukannya dan Yifan segera mengangkat panggilan dengan tergesa – gesa. Panggilan dari sang appa yang sangat darurat dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi baby, kau tak apa kan?"

"Jika itu penting, aku tidak akan menahanmu"

Yifan tersenyum, ia bersyukur Baekhyun sangat mengertian pekerjaannya. Hingga sebelum ia pergi, Yifan mengecup terlebih dahulu bibir itu dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kau seharusnya mencari Luhan sekarang, apa ada perkembangan?" Ujarnya sebisa mungkin, karena sejatinya Baekhyun sangat sulit untuk berbohong.

Yifan lekas menggeleng, raut wajah berbinarnya sontak meredup membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Oh maaf, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya sekarang" Baekhyun berpura – pura memasang raut sedihnya. Namja tampan itu menggeleng, Baekhyun tidak salah apa – apa.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf baby, kau tidak salah. Mengenai Luhan mungkin belum ada perkembangan yang jelas, namun aku akan berusaha untuk mencarinya"

"Oh jangan memasang raut sepetri itu. aku tahu kau sedih"

Dengan segala kepalsuan yang ada ia kembali mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu lagi sebelum mereka benar – benar berpisah. Dan dengan itu sang kekasih menerimanya dengan senang.

"Aku berharap Luhan segera ditemukan"

"Ya aku juga"

Dan saat kekasihnya benar – benar pergi dari ruangan. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun memegang boneka pemberian Yifan lalu menatapnya dengan lekat. Matanya terasa sangat berat, hingga tanpa sengaja ia membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam tangisnya kala itu. Ia adalah sosok kekasih yang jahat untuk Yifan. Ia merasa tidak pantas disandingkan dengannya. Ia sudah sangat jahat pada Yifan dan apa mungkin hati Yifan masih untuknya jika suatu saat semua kebohongan ini terbongkar?.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, namun pikirannya sudah terbayang jika hal itu terjadi maka ia harus siap menerima akibatnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini salju turun cukup lebat. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat Sehun segera menutup pintu menuju arah balkon ruangan itu.

Ia menoleh pada sosok cantik yang setia berada di ranjangnya. Dengan piyama biru, namjanya sedang mengelus perut yang lama kelamaan makin bembuncit itu dengan sayang.

Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju ranjang dengan perlahan, sebelum lengan kekar itu mendekap erat Luhan yang sedikit tersentak atas perbuatannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun saat dekapan itu ia renggangkan.

Luhan menggeleng "Aku pikir perutku semakin membesar" Eluhnya namun ada raut bahagia dalam ucapan itu. Namja cantik itu paham, usia kandungannya akan terus berjalan dan semakin lama perut itu akan terus membesar karena pertumbuhan sang jabang bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Karena ia akan terus berkembang di dalamnya"

Kecupan ringan diberikan pada perut Luhan, seraya mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang. Sehun senang ternyata perasaannya pada Luhan telah terbalas dengan manis. Ia tak dapat membayangkan jika kandungan Luhan akan digugurkan seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan waktu itu. Sehun jelas murka sekali, karena yang mengingikan hal itu adalah Yifan dan Siwon.

"Sehun.."

"Ne..."

Luhan menimang, ia ingin segera memastikan itu. Statusnya dalam kehidupan Sehun sebenarnya sebagai apa. Ia tak tahu sebelum menanyakannya, ia takut setelah bayi ini lahir ia hanya akan dibuang.

"Emm.. Sehun apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum sekilas dan hal itu membuat Sehun gemas sendiri hingga ia mengecup singkat bibir itu.

"Lalu bagimu aku ini apa?, aku tahu kau mencintaiku tapi apa statusku dalam kehidupanmu?"

Luhan menatap lekat Sehun yang berhenti mengecupi perutnya. Ia menatap Sehun takut karena mata itu seolah mengunci tatapannya hingga ia harus fokus pada manik itu.

Jemari Sehun merayap memegang kedua tangan yang terkulai. Luhan sedikit tersentak namun sedetik kemudian bibir itu mengecup punggung tangannya. Luhan hanya terpaku, ia merasa tersanjung.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"Aku selalu ingin tahu setelah sekian lama ini. Berikan aku kepastian agar aku tak bingung lagi"

Sehun berpikir keras. Ia menatap manik rusa itu dalam. Jantungnya sudah tak karuan, Luhan takut jika Sehun ternyata hanya menginginkan bayi itu saja namun tidak dengan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Lu.."

DEG

Luhan hampir saja mati jika benar – benar apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan akan jadi kenyataan. Sontak rasa ketakuatan merayap pada dirinya saat Sehun menggantungkan ucapan itu. Luhan tak tahu jika ternyata selama ini ia hanya terlalu berharap lebih pada Sehun.

"Selama ini aku baru sadar jika kau sangat mencintaimu. Rasa ini tulus untukmu, aku tak ingin orang lain memilikimu. Maka dari itu menikahlah denganku"

"Sehun aku..."

"Aku tahu ini bukalah yang kau harapkan.." Belum juga pertanyaan itu dibalas Sehun segera menyelanya. Ia merunduk takut dan tak berani menatap manik rusa Luhan.

"Aku belum menjawabnya, jangan sela ucapanku" Ujar Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sehun lantas bungkam, ia diam dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Aku sungguh mengharapkan ini. Aku pikir kau hanya menginginkan bayi ini dan akan membuangku jika ia sudah lahir"

"Aku tak sebejat itu Lu"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku menerimanya"

Sehun mengeryit, ia ingin menggoda Luhan.

"Menerima apa?" Tanyanya dan membuat kepercayaan diri Luhan runtuh. Hingga ia putuskan untuk diam, kenapa Sehun jadi balik bertanya seperti ini.

"-Menerima apa Lu, katakan!" Suruhnya dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku..."

"Ya.."Balas Sehun penasaran.

"Aku menerima ajakanmu untuk menikah" Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mengucapkan itu. wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah bagai tomat sekarang. Luhan malu dan ia tak mau membuka matanya sekarang, ia tak mau melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mungkin akan mengejeknya.

CUP

Satu ciuman panjang yang membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia membuka matanya hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan manik mata yang sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman panjang itu. membawa mereka ke dunia kebahagian sesaat. Ya, jelas mereka tidak akan tahu bagaimana alur akan membawa mereka menuju mana. Mereka hanya menjalani meski banyak hantaman dari mana – mana mereka terima.

Luhan dan Sehun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika itu kebahagian mereka ingin secepatnya untuk mengetahuinya, namun jika sebaliknya bolehkah mereka meminta untuk tetap pada kebahagiaan. Lebih tepatnya mereka ingin menjadi egois untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I LOVE YOU AND A HOPE YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW, THANKS.

SORRY FOR TYPO


End file.
